Strange Bedfellows A Year To Remember
by Bigelow
Summary: The Sequel to Implosion...The first year of Margaret and Hawkeye's Marriage. Life is what happens when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The MASH characters belong to FOX, I only own them in my heart. Louise Anderson was a character during the first season in the episode "Love Story." Lorraine Anderson was on an episode called "Temporary Duty" in the sixth season. This is the sequel to "Implosion"

STRANGE BEDFELLOWS

A Year to Remember  
By  
"Bigelow"

Chapter 1 – Preparing to Wed

"Mrs. Rose Houlihan  
Requests the honor  
Of your presence to witness the marriage  
Of her daughter  
Margaret Elizabeth  
To  
Benjamin Franklin Pierce,  
Son of Dr. Daniel D. Pierce  
On  
Saturday, April 17, 1954  
At 4:00 PM  
at the Home of Daniel Pierce  
Crabapple Cove, Maine"

"Peg, are you sure you're up to the trip?" asked BJ watching as his pregnant wife picked up their young daughter. "Honey, she's getting kind of big for you to be carrying around."

"BJ, you worry too much. My mom had five of us. She carried us around when she was in a family way and never lost a one. You forget I'm a farmer's daughter." Peg smiled at his concern. Erin wriggled out of her arms and ran out of the room.

Peg had enjoyed the time they'd had getting reacquainted. The two years BJ had been overseas had been difficult for her. She'd missed him so. She loved watching Erin getting to know her daddy. At one point Peg had to ask him to let the child walk so she wouldn't forget how. BJ had missed her so much that he didn't want to put her down.

"I'm sorry; honey, but you know how much I worry about you. Maine is a long trip." BJ said.

"BJ! Stop it! We're not walking to Crabapple Cove. We're _flying! _Besides I will have my personal physician at my disposal."

"I love you, Peg!" BJ leaned over and kissed her. He'd been back now for nine months and still couldn't seem to get over the joy of being home. He knew that he carried Erin around too much but he'd missed out on her infancy and it was hard for him to remember sometimes that she was an active toddler.

"You would never forgive yourself if you were to miss your best friend's wedding," said Peg, between kisses.

"That's true, I just wish they hadn't scheduled it so close to your due date. Anything could happen," sighed BJ

"You know what Hawkeye said. They didn't want to schedule the wedding when there might be a risk of being snowed in, or worse yet, the planes not being able to make it through. Can you blame them for not wanting to wait a moment more after the threat of snow?"

BJ grinned. He thought about how he'd tried to convince Hawkeye to not let Margaret get away before they left Korea. It frustrated him to see the two of them in love and each of them was unwilling to make a move. BJ was beside himself when Hawkeye had called in November to tell him that Margaret had shown up on his doorstep.

BJ could only imagine how difficult it was for Hawkeye and Margaret to wait from November until April. According to Hawkeye they were waiting until the wedding to fall into bed with each other. BJ smiled to himself.

"You're right, Peg. I have to be there. I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world. Besides I'm the best man."

"You're the best man I've ever known," she laughed.

Erin came running back into the bedroom giggling, "Erin go wedding…Erin fwower girl." She was two months shy of her 3rd birthday and growing fast, BJ observed as he caught her up in his arms and tickled her neck with his moustache.

* * *

"Dagnabbit!" yelled Sherman. "Now where did I put my tie?"

"It's in your top drawer, left hand side, dear," said Mildred Potter. "Please calm down, Sherman, dear. You have to be careful of your blood pressure. You know what Dr. Kendall said."

"That young smart aleck, I fought my first war before he filled his first diaper! I'm a doctor. I know how to take care of myself," he said as bit off the tip of a cigar.

"So I see," said Mildred raising an eyebrow. She loved hearing the gruff voice of the man she'd been married to for over 30 years. It was hard to believe that after so many years of separation she wouldn't have to wait for the mail for a word from him. Mrs. Potter's Mr. Potter was home to stay.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am to go to this wedding, Mother. I can't wait to show you off to my 4077 family. They're the best darned group of people I've ever worked with. I know you're going to love 'em," he said.

"I'm sure I will," she smiled.

Sherman opened the invitation and read it one more time and shook his head, "It's a cryin' shame about Colonel Houlihan. It's bound to be tough on Margaret not having her dad there. She set great store by him. He visited her at the 4077th once. Ha! She nearly drove us all loco trying to make everything ship shape so he'd be proud of her. That old buzzard…"

Mildred asked, "What did happen to him? Did you tell me?"

"It happened in September…Margaret wrote and said that he was in Germany. The way she put it is that he was barking orders at a young corporal when he suffered a heart attack. Died right there on the spot. She said she thought he probably died happy because he was doing what he loved best. That would be a hell of an epitaph, 'He left orders…then he left."

Mildred tried not to laugh unsuccessfully, "Oh, Sherm! You're terrible. Now are we packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, Mother," said Sherman, offering her his arm. "Let's shake a leg and get to this little wingding, shall we? I have a bride to give away. I wouldn't miss this wedding for all the horses at the OK Corral!"

* * *

Walter O'Reilly checked to make sure he had the airline tickets in his pocket. He read the invitation one more time before handing it to Patty to put in her purse.

"I still can't believe it," he said. "Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan getting married. Wow!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Patty O'Reilly.

"If you'd known them back in Korea you'd understand. They hated each other. Major Houlihan was regular army and she could be really….she could be a…a…well you know what I mean. She could be nice though…but when she got mad you didn't want to stand in her way. One time she got so mad she kicked my office door over!"

"What about Hawkeye?" asked Patty "What was he like?"

"He was the best doctor and a real swell guy. But as much as Major Houlihan was regular army…that's how much Hawkeye hated the army. He made fun of the army and its rules every chance he got and that would make Major Houlihan real mad.

"What's even stranger about them getting married is that Hawkeye…um…dated a different nurse almost every night. For him to settle down with one…and that one being Major Houlihan…well…it makes me woozy to think about it."

Patty laughed. She felt lucky to be married to such a sweet man as Walter. She loved the way he cared for all the animals on the farm. It was sweet to hear him talk to the cow when he milked her. There was a wide eyed innocence about him. He seemed to be awed by life in general. Yet there was an inner strength to him that made Patty feel safe with him. She knew it was that inner strength that kept him sane through the horror that he saw in Korea.

"Ma! What's taking you so long? We have to get to the airport. The plane won't wait for us, y'know!" Radar yelled.

"I'm moving as quickly as I can, dearie," yelled Mary O'Reilly from upstairs. "You worry too much. We have plenty of time. I wouldn't miss meeting your friends for anything."

Radar looked at his watch and sighed, "Okay, Ma, Patty and I will wait for you on the porch."

"It looks like it's going to rain," said Margaret looking up at the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain or snow on Saturday."

Hawkeye stood behind her on the porch, holding the newspaper.

"The weather report says that it's supposed to be sunny on Saturday and with any luck there will be some truth to that," laughed Hawkeye. "Margaret, it's going to be wonderful, no matter what the weather is like." He put his arms around her and nibbled at her neck.

"Benjamin Pierce! Stop that! You'll have your way with me Saturday night and not a minute before!" She laughed at him as he pouted.

She had been living in the Pierce home since November. It was now Sunday April 11. There were only six more days until she'd be Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce. The two of them had agreed to stay out of each other's beds until after the wedding. Both Hawkeye and Margaret felt that this was a sign of a new beginning for the both of them. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but for the first time in her life, Margaret felt respected for the woman she was and not for her rank.

"Okay, Margaret," said Hawkeye acting dejected. "But you'd better prepare yourself for Saturday night! I am a lion on the make, I am the love call of the wolf at night, a predator on the prowl…_I am sex itself! I am appetite!_ Roaaar!" he growled.

Laughing, Margaret grabbed his newspaper, rolled it up and hit him on the nose.

She said, "Down boy! Don't make me put you back in your cage!"

Margaret looked back up at the sky and sighed. A year and a half ago she thought she had her life neatly planned. The army was her life…she was going to go as far as she could in 'this man's army.' She remembered delivering that speech to Max Klinger of all people.

Her life had taken some unexpected twists and turns over the last year. She never expected to fall in love with Hawkeye Pierce, the most unmilitary officer in the army.

Her father had died unexpectedly. She was in Tokyo with her friend Lorraine when she got the news that her father had had a heart attack in Germany. She had gone to attend his funeral and then spent the month of October with her mother tying up loose ends.

* * *

"Mom, I'm thinking of resigning my commission," said Margaret as she packed the last of "Howitzer Al's" personal effects.

"Margaret, dear, what brought this on? I thought you loved the army. I don't understand. You've always said it was your life."

"I-I think I've had enough of army life…"

"I don't need to tell you what your father would say," said Rose Houlihan.

"No, you don't," answered Margaret.

"So…who is he?"

Margaret's looked up at her mother, surprised by the question. "What do you mean 'who is _he_?' What makes you think this has to do with a man?"

"Call it woman's intuition…and I know my daughter."

"Hawkeye Pierce."

"That name sounds familiar. Wasn't he one of the doctors in your MASH unit? Seems to me I remember you writing some unfavorable things about him in some of your letters. I also remember your dad having a lot to say about a doctor who behaved in a very unmilitary manner….something about being a disgrace to the army."

Margaret smiled and said, "That's the one."

"So he's asked you to give up your career for him?"

"No, he didn't. In fact he said that he would never ask that of me. This is my choice. He only gave me his address and phone number in Maine and said, 'keep in touch.'"

"Keep in touch? Margaret, this sounds very irresponsible. You're going to resign your commission and go running after him because he says 'keep in touch?' I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so, too," said Margaret.

* * *

"Margaret? Are you in there or have you flown off into the wild blue yonder?"

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking…Mom's flight comes in tonight. She hasn't met you yet, so please be on your best behavior. Not like…"

"Not like I behaved when your dad came to the 4077th? Margaret, don't you think you went just a little overboard then. I mean you drove everybody nuts trying to impress him…" he stopped, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. "You miss him, don't you?"

"He was my father. I-I'm not sure how I feel, Hawkeye. He was so proud of me when I made major…"

Hawkeye felt a lump forming in his throat, "Are you sorry you left the army?"

Margaret reached up, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, "No…I'm just trying to sort out my feelings. I don't remember Daddy every loving me for who I am…it seems that it was always about what I did or didn't do. You're so lucky to have your dad…"

Hawkeye smiled and hugged her, "I know. Now my dad is your dad…"

Margaret smiled up at him, "Yeah."

Daniel had welcomed her into his home as a daughter. She understood why this man was her fiancé's hero. He reminded her of Colonel Potter in the way he understood and knew just what to say at the right time. He had a commanding presence. He was tall like his son, with the same twinkle in his eye. He even had the same sense of humor. She understood how Hawkeye had been influenced to become a doctor. Daniel treated each of his patients as if they were members of his own family. She saw that Hawkeye came by his compassionate side honestly.

Being a civilian was a new experience for Margaret. Hawkeye was doing his best to help her make the transition. He helped her secure a job at the hospital in Portland. He'd hoped that she would work in the trauma center but she opted for a position in obstetrics. She told him she'd had enough of broken and bleeding bodies. She wanted to be a part of the miracle of new life. Even though he had been disappointed that they wouldn't be working directly together he understood.

* * *

Father Mulcahy hadn't been home from Korea long when he received the wedding invitation from Maine. He smiled as he read it and said a silent prayer that God would bless the marriage. He knew that Hawkeye and Margaret were highly passionate individuals which could make for a very….interesting…marriage. He smiled and looked up. The heavenly Father would have his work cut out for him.

The priest felt honored that the couple had asked him to come and officiate over their wedding. He was looking forward to the trip from Philadelphia.

He adjusted his hearing aids. His hearing had improved some since he'd returned from Korea and the hearing aids helped considerably, but his hearing would never be what it had been. He was adjusting though and had become adept at reading lips. He sighed as he remembered the explosion that had damaged his ear drums. He'd been angry with God at first but had come to realize that there were those who came back from the war who had suffered much greater losses.

Father Mulcahy didn't miss the war and devastation in Korea but had to admit that he desperately missed the orphans. He'd never felt more needed than he had at St. Theresa's orphanage.

He sighed. This wasn't a time to count his losses. This was a time of rejoicing. He looked forward to seeing his 4077 family. He picked up his pencil, opened his Bible and began to work on his discourse for the wedding.

* * *

Sidney Freedman smiled as he read the wedding invitation from Crabapple Cove. He'd spent some time with Hawkeye and Margaret over the past six months. He had high hopes for their marriage.

Sidney was pleased with Hawkeye's progress since his breakdown last year. He'd been concerned when the surgeon took a job in a hospital emergency room in November, but he seemed to be doing well.

He laughed to himself; life in the Pierce home would never be dull with those two headstrong, opinionated people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Countdown**

"Margaret, you are gorgeous!" exclaimed Lorraine Anderson as Margaret modeled her wedding dress. "You look like a princess!"

Margaret hugged her friend and whispered, "I'm so glad you could come. There's no one else I'd rather have as my maid of honor."

The two women laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. Margaret was grateful to Lorraine for talking her into taking a chance. She was the one who had encouraged her to leave the military and pursue the relationship with Hawkeye.

"You weren't kidding, Margaret! Hawkeye's really cute! If I'd known how good looking he is I might have let you have the army and taken him for myself… So what am I wearing?"

Margaret held up a long red dress. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Let me try it on."

"I thought it would look good on you with your brown hair and brown eyes. Besides I love red," said Margaret and then sighed, "It's Tuesday, just four more days."

* * *

"Benjamin, how long do I have to put up with that woman? She's driving me crazy!" said Daniel. 

Hawkeye and Daniel were spending some down time together in the study in front of a fire. Lorraine, Margaret and Rose had gone to do some shopping and have lunch in Boston with Charles' girlfriend, Louise. They were planning an impromptu bridal shower for Friday night when Mildred Potter, Peg Hunnicutt and Patty and Mary O'Reilly would be there.

Hawkeye looked up from the book he was reading. "Which woman would that be, Dad? Right now there are three in house."

"Who do you _think_ I mean?" growled the older doctor. "Rose Houlihan has been on a fault finding mission ever since she got here. She has to know everything that's going on…she's the most meddlesome woman I've ever met in my life! I can't make a move without her being right there…checking the guest list, questioning my food choices."

"Look, Dad, it's only for a few days. She's excited…her daughter's getting married and she wants to do all she can to help."

"_Help?_ Oh she's helping all right. She's helping me to be a candidate for the giggle barn. I'm going to need to be a guest on Sidney Freedman's couch before it's all over. That mouth of hers never stops. _Yak yak yak!_ I can't leave a cup of coffee on a table for two minutes before she has it washed and in the cabinet. The woman is a mental case! If she picks up my shoes and moves them one more time I'm liable to forget that I'm a doctor and a gentleman."

Hawkeye laughed loud and hard and said between breaths, "Dad, you're…you're raving! You're…just not used to having…a…a woman around. You know Rose is a widow…who knows…maybe you and she could…uh…you know…"

Daniel picked up a couch cushion and threw it hitting Hawkeye's head. "Don't you even _think _it! You're not too big for the old man to take out, Dr. Pierce."

Soon father and son were engaged in a full fledged pillow fight that culminated with the two men laughing and embraced in a bear hug.

* * *

"Margaret," Hawkeye called up the stairs, "It's time to go to the airport to pick up our guests." 

Margaret brushed her hair and hastily applied her lipstick. It was Thursday morning. Peg and BJ were coming in this morning with Erin. Margaret hoped that the little red dress she'd gotten for Erin would fit her. BJ had mentioned the last time he'd called how fast his little girl was growing.

"Coming, Darling!"

Margaret laughed at Hawkeye as she saw him for the first time that morning. He stood at the foot of the stairs wearing his blue and white Hawaiian shirt and his cowboy hat.

"You're going to the airport like _that?_" she asked. "I'm not sure I want to be seen with you in public."

"I want to make sure that BJ recognizes me. Is your mom still in bed?"

"Yes, she's worn out."

Hawkeye laughed and said, "Dad went to work early this morning. He said that he was worn out from your mom."

"Yes, she can be a little on the overbearing side," Margaret admitted and then, seeing his sly grin, added, "Pierce if you say it you will be having a peanut butter and fist sandwich for breakfast!"

"Why my dear wife to be, what_ever _do you mean? Far be it from me to say anything as tacky as 'like mother like daughter.'"

Margaret rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder with her fist.

"Oooouch! Medic! Medic! I've been mortally wounded!"

"Shhh…you'll wake Mom up."

"You're right. We definitely don't want to do that. Let's get to the airport. The Hunnicutt's plane is due in at eight. After that we're meeting Charles and Louise for breakfast."

* * *

BJ stood out on the Pierce's front porch watching the moon. He pulled his robe around him. It was a little chilly to be outside without a coat yet. It was good to see Hawkeye and Margaret again. As resolved as he'd been that the final goodbye in Korea wouldn't be final he hadn't been altogether sure. Their two states were an entire continent apart. 

Hawkeye and BJ had taken turns calling each other on the weekends since September. It wasn't the same as sharing a tent but being able to make voice contact seemed to shorten the distance.

BJ was happy to see that his best friend had found the love of his life and was ready to settle down.

"Come here often, soldier?"

BJ jumped. He hadn't seen Hawkeye sitting on a deck chair sipping a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" asked Hawkeye.

"I guess it's all the excitement of being here. What are you doing up? Nervous groom jitters?"

"I suppose," said Hawkeye with a faraway look in his eyes. Then he turned and focused his eyes on BJ. "I wonder when they stop."

Seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, BJ sat down in the chair next to Hawkeye. "You wonder when what stops, Hawk?"

"The nightmares. I still see them, Beej. Those baby faced soldiers we used to operate Owens…the baby on the bus," he sighed. "I guess my job doesn't help…working in an emergency room can be a memory trigger. Some of the car accident victims I work on look like they came off the battlefield in Korea."

"You could always go back to being a country doctor in Crabapple Cove," offered BJ. "When you left Korea you thought it would be enough to make Crabapple Cove say 'aaah.'"

"Would it be enough for you, Beej?"

BJ smiled and shook his head.

Hawkeye smiled, "I guess it's one of life's little ironies. A surgeon is all I ever wanted to be."

"How does Margaret like her job in obstetrics?"

"She loves it. I hated to lose her as a surgical nurse but she said she's had enough of mutilated bodies. I don't blame her. She's had her share of nightmares." Hawkeye gave BJ a knowing look. "I think we _all _have."

* * *

"I think I will be happy not to see the airport again for a few days," sighed Margaret. 

Hawkeye and Margaret were on their way to the airport in Portland for the third time that day. The Potters had come in early in the morning. By the time they'd gotten them settled in Crabapple Cove it was time to drive back to pick up the O'Reilly's. Now they were on their way to pick up Father Mulcahy and the Freedmans.

"It beats the hell out of making a trip to the helipad to do triage," smiled Hawkeye who began to sing, _"Some enchanted evening, you will meet a stranger…"_

Margaret smiled at him. She couldn't argue with him on that point.

* * *

"Are you sure you have room for all of us, Dr. Pierce," asked Mary O'Reilly. "I mean it's a grand old house for sure but there's an awful lot of us." 

"You needn't worry about a thing, my dear lady," said Dr. Pierce in a way that caused her to blush. "We have plenty of room. There are four bedrooms upstairs and three more down. We have it all worked out if everyone is agreeable. Mary, you and Margaret's mother will share a room with Margaret and Lorraine," he turned to look at Rose to make sure she wasn't going to protest. He fully expected her to since it seemed nothing he did pleased her. Cantankerous woman! For once, Rose said nothing.

"We have four couples, the Potters, the Freedmans, the Hunnicutts and the O'Reilly's. Father Mulcahy can share a room with me. And of course tomorrow night Margaret will be moving in with Hawkeye," Daniel said and winked at Margaret. Margaret felt her cheeks grow hot and lowered her eyes.

"Ben," Daniel addressed Hawkeye, "You and I can show everyone to their respective rooms and then we'll meet down here to have some supper and a time of getting acquainted."

Because there wasn't a lot of room around the dining room table everyone was spread out through the huge front room eating off of TV trays or balancing their plates on their laps.

"So Sidney, you've been holding out on us. Who is this vision of loveliness with you?" asked Hawkeye. "I don't believe we've met."

Hawkeye was referring to the slender brown eyed, redheaded woman sitting beside Sidney, holding a three year old boy on her lap.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my beautiful wife and mother of my children, Rivka Freedman," said Sidney as he proudly patted her rounded belly.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Peg Hunnicutt. When's your baby due?"

Rivka smiled at her, "July 16 is my due date. But Aaron was a couple of weeks early so this one is liable to make an appearance by the end of June."

Margaret looked at the little boy who was the spitting image of Sidney with his curly black hair and big brown eyes. "He's adorable, Sidney, he looks just like you!"

"I just thought of something funny," said Peg to the Freedmans. "We both have three year old children. Our daughter's name is Erin and your son's name is Aaron!"

"'A rose by any other name…'"said Sidney with a smile.

* * *

"So has anyone heard from Max and Soon-Lee?" asked Sidney. 

"I haven't heard anything, have you, Colonel?" said Hawkeye as he dealt cards out for the Friday night poker game slash stag party.

"That's Sherman to you, Hawkeye. I got a letter from him a couple of months ago. At that time they had searched through Seoul without any luck. He said that there are so many refugees who have been separated from their families. It's a terrible devastation and upheaval of lives. I could tell by the letter that Max is homesick as all get out but completely devoted to that little wife of his. Frankly I don't hold much hope of them finding her family."

"I wish he could be here this weekend," said Father Mulcahy. "I'll take two cards."

"Those hearing aids seem to be working pretty well for you, Father," said BJ. Now that they were all stateside, the priest had let his secret about his hearing out. "I'll take one card."

The priest smiled and said, "Yes, they work well and I've gotten pretty good at reading lips."

"Ah, I'm out already," whined Radar. "Can't ya deal me better cards, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye smiled at the young man across the table. He'd missed the kid from Ottumwa. Now here he was with a wife. Hawkeye raised his martini glass to Radar and the younger man raised his bottle of Grape Nehi and grinned.

"Hey it was swell of you to get Grape Nehi for us. Patty likes it too."

"I bet the Grape Nehi sales in Iowa have shot through the roof," laughed BJ.

"See, Beej," said Hawkeye. "I told you there was a Mrs. Right for everyone; even our little son, Radar."

"Aw cut it out," said Radar scowling. "I ain't no kid anymore. I'm a married man with responsibilities. In fact," he said lowering his voice and looking around as if someone outside the room might be there to hear, "I'm going to be a daddy in seven months."

"Hey, Radar! That's great news!" cried Hawkeye. "Our little boy really has grown up!"

BJ smiled as he remembered how Radar had taken Corporal Mulligan's family under his wing when the corporal was sent stateside. Radar worried about little Lee Chin as if he were his own son. In fact when Mulligan returned for his family Radar had been disappointed. Now he was going to have a child of his own. BJ knew he'd be a wonderful father.

"Well yippie-eye-o-kai-yay! This really is a call for some rip snorting celebrating!" said Sherman. "I say we drink a toast to the new arrival to be. Hey wait! That's three unborn babes among us. Sidney, Hunnicutt and now Radar! Why we're having ourselves a regular baby boom!"

"Yes," said Charles, "About that. Hunnicutt, your little Peg looks like she could give birth any minute. When is the blessed event supposed to happen?"

"Not for another month," said BJ with a grin.

"Well let's hope she waits to get back to Mill Valley to give birth," said Charles.

"I've brought over half of the population of this town into the world, Charlie," said Daniel. "And there are five doctors among us. I don't think Peg has anything to worry about….and…um…can anyone beat a Royal Flush?"

* * *

Margaret blushed as she held up a filmy black negligee. The ladies were having a bridal shower for her. The gifts were quite personal and the evening had been filled with giggles. 

Lorraine told stories about when she and Margaret were teenaged army brats. When she told the story of how the two of them had melted down their father's medals to make earrings the ladies howled.

"Remember the time we fried donuts in the back of the biology class?" laughed Lorraine

"We used the hot plate," explained Margaret. "The class got really boring so we took out the ingredients we'd brought for homemaking class…"

"Pretty soon stuffy old Mr. Schmidt asks 'Vot em I shmellink?' And little Miss Houlihan sashays up to him, bats her eyelashes and offers him a donut! I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn that shade of red," Lorraine dissolved into fits of giggles.

"He-he was so mad!" laughed Margaret. " I thought his head was going to blow up."

"Margaret, you are going to be a beautiful bride tomorrow," said Peg once she could catch her breath. "And judging from all the nighties you're going to be a beautiful bride in the bedroom, too!

"Thank you, Peg," said Margaret, her cheeks coloring. "And I can say that being a mother to be agrees with you! You are positively radiant! Are you getting excited about the new baby?"

"Yes," said Peg. "I'm hoping for a little boy but I don't think BJ would mind having another little girl. I don't know how Erin will take it if it's another girl, though. She doesn't like sharing her daddy with anyone, not even me. I'll be glad when this is over though. I'm getting pretty uncomfortable. I can't wait to get reacquainted with my feet. BJ has to tie my shoes because I can't reach them anymore."

Again the ladies laughed.

"In October, Walter and I are going to have a little one of our own," said Patty shyly.

"Walter?" questioned Margaret. "Oh you mean Radar! I'm sorry I'm still having trouble getting used to hearing him called by his given name. Patty that's wonderful. Our little Radar is going to be a daddy! I bet you two will be wonderful parents!"

"Congratulations, dear," said Mildred. "Mary, you must be so excited, too!"

"Yes I am," Mary replied.

Lorraine put her arm around Margaret and said, "In less than twenty four hours you'll be Mrs. Margaret Pierce. Are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce

She ran to him dressed in her white gown, her veil blowing in the wind. He ran toward her dressed in his tuxedo. Her bridegroom! He took her in his arms and twirled her around. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss. When she opened her eyes she broke away in horror. A bloody skeleton stood where he had been. The skeleton that was clad in a US Army uniform opened its mouth and laughed.

"Margaret! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Lorraine shook her gently.

"Oh…oh…" Margaret was breathing hard and sweating. "I dreamed we were in our wedding clothes and suddenly he disappeared and there was…it…was horrible."

"It was only a dream…go back to sleep. It's still dark out."

"I think I'll take a walk instead."

Margaret put her coat on over her robe and opened the front door as quietly as she could. The house was full of guests and she didn't want to wake anyone.

She made her way down to the beach. The beach had become her favorite place to come in the morning and watch the sunrise. She understood why Hawkeye said it was the most magnificent sight on earth. He was right…it was.

She hoped that walking in the cool crisp air and looking out over the ocean would shake the horrid images of her dream from her mind.

There was another person on the beach. She looked at her watch in the moonlight. It was two o'clock in the morning. He turned and smiled, saying, "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No, another nightmare…you?" she asked.

"Yeah, me here, Miss Houlihan. You've turned my nightmares into a dream come true." He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Pierce." They stood on the beach for a time holding each other until Margaret shivered.

* * *

Hawkeye opened one eye to see the face of Erin Hunnicutt directly in front of him. She held his cheeks with her two little hands and kissed him on the nose. Behind him he heard riotous laughter. He looked around to see the Hunnicutts, the Potters, his dad and the O'Reilly's standing behind the couch watching the scene.

"That's quite a touching little scenario," laughed Sherman.

Margaret woke up on the couch beside Hawkeye. "What's going on," she asked groggily.

"Oh nothing, dear, just another Hunnicutt 'haha'." Hawkeye picked Erin up and sat her on his lap and kissed her nose. She giggled. "I guess we fell asleep on the couch when we came back in. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's ten o'clock…just a few hours until hitchin' time," said Sherman.

Daniel said, "We need for you two sleepyheads to move so we can turn this front room into a wedding chapel."

"Daniel!" called Rose Houlihan from kitchen. "Could I see you a moment."

Daniel rolled his eyes, shook his fist and said, "If you all will excuse me. That woman is driving me crazy!"

"I've never seen you look lovelier," said Sherman as he held out his arm for Margaret.

She leaned over and kissed him, "You dear sweet man. Thank you for being part of this day."

BJ and Lorraine were walking down the aisle. BJ was carrying Erin who, when she saw all the people became frightened and tearfully refused move. She was now happily throwing red rose petals and yelling "Weeeee!" from the safe confines of her daddy's arms.

Honoria Winchester, who was an accomplished violinist, began to play the Wedding March. She was accompanied on the piano by Crabapple Cove's own switchboard operator Mary Jo Ryan. The guests stood in anticipation of the bride.

"Well, my dear, they're playing our song!"

The Pierce's huge front room was full of people. Margaret was sure all of Crabapple Cove's population was crammed into the room. She held tightly to Sherman's arm, grateful for his fatherly presence.

From under her veil, Margaret saw Hawkeye standing between Father Mulcahy and BJ. She could scarcely believe she was marrying that unruly Captain Pierce she'd met nearly four years ago.

"Aw lay off, Frank…"

Frank continued to harangue, _"Your conduct in there was not only unbecoming an officer it was equally reprehensible as a medical man." _

"Frank, I happen to be an officer only because I foolishly opened an invitation from President Truman to come to this costume party. And as for my ability as a doctor, if you seriously question that I'll just have to challenge you to a duel."

"What's the pistol?" asked Trapper John.

"I'm thinking of specimen bottles at twenty paces," said Hawkeye.

Frank retorted, _"There are ladies present." _

"Oh sorry, Baby."

"That's Major to you," _Margaret had replied_.

.

"Right, sorry, Major Baby!"

Margaret grinned. Things had certainly changed between them!

Hawkeye watched his bride coming down the aisle on the arm of their former CO. Even under her veil Hawkeye could see the wide smile that lit up his world.

_"You look great, Margaret," _said Hawkeye.

_"Oooh," she said rubbing her finger across her teeth._ _"I wish I had my toothbrush. If I don't keep my teeth polished they get positively dim!" _

"You have the whitest teeth I've ever seen."

"Oh..uh…I always thought they were my weak point."

"Margaret, you could read by your teeth."

Margaret and Sherman now stood beside Hawkeye. Sherman lifted Margaret's veil and kissed her cheek. "Have a good life, Margaret," he whispered softly. She smiled and brushed a tear from his cheek.

Sherman took his seat beside Mildred, who, true to form, was crying. To her right sat Rose Houlihan, matching her tear for tear.

Hawkeye gently took Margaret's hand in both of his and kissed it before they turned to face Father Mulcahy hand in hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in the presence of God to witness the union of Dr. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce to Miss Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan. It's not often I have the privilege of joining two of my dearest friends in holy matrimony…"

"We did it!" said Margaret .

"_My lips are sealed," Hawkeye said, eyes closed under his helmet._

_"Do you suppose there are snipers out there?" _

"If they're good union snipers they are."

She sighed and brought her blanket up around her chin. He opened one eye and saw that her tough major exterior was giving way to frightened woman in a war zone. He moved closer and put the corner of his blanket over her. She moved closer to him and felt safe.

_"I want you to know chivalry isn't dead, it's just been replaced by exhaustion," he said. _

"Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Major."

"Do you, Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan, take Benjamin Franklin Pierce as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love honor and cherish from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"Margaret, I came to level with you. I don't think anything can come of it because we're so different but something happened to us out there; both of us. Maybe we cared for each other a little bit more than either of us would like. I don't see why we can't own up to that. We might even get to be friends."

"I do."

"And do you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce take Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold…

"Boy," exclaimed Hawkeye, "I show you a little appreciation and you hit the roof. What do you want from me?"

"Respect," said Margaret. "Simple respect. I expect nothing more and I'll accept nothing less."

"I do."

* * *

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride….

"I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce!" Father Mulcahy's voice rang out. "Um…Hawkeye? You may _stop_ kissing your bride…Hawkeye? Margaret? Ahem…oh dear…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Toast to the Bride and Groom**

The Pierce's living room was quickly cleared to make room for dancing. As his contribution to the wedding, Charles had insisted on hiring a live quartet for the music. "It's the least I can do…it's what friends do…Pierce please allow me to be a friend."

Hawkeye found that he couldn't argue with that logic.

The newly married couple moved to the dance floor for the first song as their guests looked on. Hawkeye held Margaret close. She, in turn, melted into his arms.

"Hawkeye," she smiled through her tears, "I'm finally home!"

He kissed her forehead and said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Pierce."

The second song was "Sentimental Journey." The 4077 veterans in the room smiled, knowing that it was their erstwhile CO who had been the one to request it.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mrs. Pierce?" asked Sherman. "I don't think Mildred will mind."

Margaret's heart skipped a beat as she heard herself addressed by her new title.

"I'd love to dance with you Colonel…"

"Ah-ah-ah," he stopped her. "It's simply Sherman to you, Margaret. We're not in the army any more."

* * *

The crowd began to thin a bit, leaving a more intimate, subdued group. Margaret sat beside Hawkeye resting her head on his shoulder. After all the months of planning and anticipation the day had come and she was now Margaret Pierce. Patty O'Reilly and Rivka Freedman had both excused themselves early, still being in the throes of early pregnancy exhaustion. 

Aaron and Erin had been put to bed after literally collapsing in a corner. The two children had worn themselves out entertaining the guests with their antics.

Sidney laughed and asked BJ when they should draw up the betrothal papers. "They make a cute couple."

BJ smiled and said he thought they could wait a couple of years. He turned to Peg who looked like she was ready to fall off of her chair.

"Honey, don't you think you should go put yourself to bed? Your eyes are at half mast."

"It takes too much effort to get up," she said softly. "Besides I've waited so long to meet your friends I hate to miss anything."

BJ laughed and stood, "Can I get everyone's attention? I'd like to propose a toast to the new Dr. and Mrs. Hawkeye Pierce."

Charles had procured two bottles of one hundred year old brandy for the occasion. He decided that now that their palettes had been cleared of that kerosene from Pierce's still in Korea it was time for something with class.

"To my best friend who helped me survive the worst time of my life. I enjoyed terrorizing the 4077th with you. We had our quarrels…," said BJ.

"Yeah," said Hawkeye rubbing his eye, "I remember the time you slugged me."

"We shared our triumphs, too. May you and Margaret enjoy many happy years together. May life bring you joy and happiness," continued BJ.

Hawkeye stood and the two friends embraced as they had already many times since Thursday.

Lorraine was next, "Margaret, you and I shared our teenage years as army brats. That's quite a legacy! I feel privileged to be your maid of honor. You deserve to be happy. And, Hawkeye, if you don't treat her right, you'll be wearing my foot print you know where!"

Charles stood next and said, "Pierce…you were often an irritation and one of the most obnoxious persons I ever had the displeasure of being acquainted with. You are also one of the most…and it pains me to say it…highly skilled surgeons I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Since we've been home I've come to know you as…a friend. The war does make for strange bedfellows indeed."

"Why thank you, Charles," said Hawkeye. "You damn me with faint praise."

"Margaret, you are a dear person. I know we haven't always gotten along. But I wish you and your new husband every happiness. May the two of you have many years of joy together," said Charles.

"Well, I'm next," said Sherman. "Dr. and Mrs. Pierce, you always made life interesting at the four oh double seven. I can't think of two people I'd rather see have happiness in their lives. May your saddle bags continually be filled with joy."

Finally everyone had toasted the bride and groom. Hawkeye stood to say a few words.

"I want to thank all of you for coming and making this the happiest day of my life. Who would have ever thought I'd be marrying 'Hot Lips' Houlihan?" At this Margaret hit his arm.

"Ouch! You saw that, already she's becoming violent!

" Seriously folks. Who would have thought that any good would have come from that blood bath we were forced to be a part of? I am grateful to all of you for the parts you've played in my life. I raise my glass to all of you. We've been together through some of the darkest of days of our lives and I am looking forward to sharing the bright days with you. Now as the evening is drawing to a close…bottoms up everyone!"

Hawkeye laughed and scooped Margaret up in his arms, "Goodnight everyone! I don't know about you, but I'm…no _we're_ heading for bed!" He carried her up the stairs, nibbling her neck as the remaining guests laughed. Margaret's screams of laughter could be heard until the bedroom door closed behind them.

"Are you going to carry me up the stairs, too, BJ?" asked Peg coyly.

BJ looked at his very rounded wife and smiled, "No my love, but I'll hold your hand." He laughed and hugged her. "I love you!" he whispered in her ear.

Rose turned to Daniel and said, "Look at this mess! And another thing, if your son doesn't treat my daughter right I'll…"

Before she could get another word out Daniel leaned over and kissed her square on the mouth. "Welcome to the Pierce family, Mrs. Houlihan. And if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire for the evening. The mess can wait until morning! Goodnight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Two Unexpected Arrivals

The morning light came through Hawkeye's bedroom window. Not going to be a sunshiny day he thought. He could tell already that there was a haze outside. He looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He had slept through the night without a nightmare. He smiled and looked at the sleeping woman beside him.

As if she knew she was being watched, Margaret slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pierce," he said.

"I love the sound of that."

"That's a good thing," he replied. "Hopefully you'll be hearing it for many years to come."

"Shall we go down for some coffee?"

"No," he said, "I want to wait. I'm comfortable."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome, Darlene."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up," shouted Erin Hunnicutt. She looked out the window and said, "Lookie…what's dat?"

BJ opened one eye, "What's what, sweetheart?"

She kept pointing out the window, insisting that he see what she saw. BJ stretched and sat up under protest. He looked out the window and saw that a heavy snow had begun to fall.

"Uh oh. This could be a problem," he said.

"What could be a problem?" asked Peg without opening her eyes.

"It's snowing."

"Snowing! Snow! Snow!" Erin sang out.

* * *

Daniel looked out the window from his room. "Well, Father, it looks like we're in for some white weather. I hope you don't mind a little snow."

"Oh no, there's nothing more beautiful than snow in a country setting. But isn't it a little late for snow? It is April."

"Sometimes we get snow here in Maine on into May. It's not unusual for this to happen. I hope it's not going to keep up. If it gets too heavy some of your flights might be cancelled."

Daniel was desperately hoping that Rose's flight would be able to make it out. He dreaded the thought of another day with that disagreeable woman. Most everyone was scheduled to leave tomorrow, Monday. He had known New England blizzards to keep up for three days.

"Well," Daniel sighed, "we'll just have to take it as it comes. I learned a long time ago that you can't fight the weather."

Father Mulcahy nodded in agreement. He'd come to really like the elder Pierce in the short time he'd gotten to know him. He was very much like his son only with a wisdom that can only come with age. Daniel had a devilish sparkle in his eye that told the priest that Hawkeye came by his sense of humor and love of the practical joke honestly.

* * *

"It seems that the bride and groom are sleeping late," said Father Mulcahy as the group shared coffee.

Rose said, "It's ten o'clock. Would you look at that snow coming down! I've never seen anything like it. I don't know how those two can sleep so late."

"Ah, it was a big night for them, Mrs. Houlihan," said Sherman. "I think those two deserve a little extra shut eye. Why when the me and the missus were married way back when I was quite the stud myself and…."

"Sherman Potter!" cried Mildred. "Don't you dare utter another word!"

"Oh, sorry, Mother. I reckon I do tend to forget myself sometimes. I want to apologize to all of you of the female persuasion. I'll try to keep a bridle on this old tongue."

Mildred gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You old fool."

"You know what they say," he replied. "There ain't no fool like an old fool!"

"Is anybody hungry besides me?" asked Rose. "I make the best French toast of anyone I know."

"Of course you do," muttered Daniel.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I just said that I'm sure you do. You do everything so well, dear lady," he smiled at her than turned his head and rolled his eyes.

Sidney laughed as he watched the parents of the newlyweds. Freud would have a ball with these two he thought. He put his arm around Rivka and kissed her. He had missed her and Aaron. Like BJ he had missed out on his son's infancy.

"Good morning, everyone!" said BJ. "It looks like we have some snow falling. We don't see much of that in Mill Valley. Erin's pretty excited."

Erin Hunnicutt and Aaron Freedman hugged each other and raced to the bay window in the front room to watch the snow. The room was spotless. Rose, the early riser, had seen to that.

Sidney laughed at the children's enthusiasm and mused, "They're too young to realize that boys and girls don't like each other until they're in their teens. I'm telling you, BJ, they make a perfect couple. We can draw up those betrothal papers and their futures will be sealed."

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Hunnicutt?" asked Radar.

"Oh Radar, don't you know by now that it's Peg to you! Thanks for asking. My back hurts a little this morning. It's hard to sleep these days or get comfortable," she said. "Patty, you'll be finding out what it's like soon enough."

"I'll be happy when I get out of the morning sickness stage," sighed Patty munching on some soda crackers. "October seems like a very long time off."

"Hey, Patty," said Hawkeye who had just entered the room with his wife at his side. "Did you use one of Radar, I mean Walter's rabbits for your pregnancy test?"

Patty looked at Radar questioningly. He colored a bit and said, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Hawkeye!" said Margaret, "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Okay," said Peg. "Now you've got my curiosity going. What _are _you talking about?"

"Yeah," said BJ. "I don't think I know the story on this one."

"Do you mind, Margaret? If you don't want me to tell the story, give me the word and my lips are sealed."

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "That'll be the day! Go ahead, it's all in the past and it's a good story, really," she said squeezing Hawkeye's arm.

"Go on Hawkeye, we all want to hear this one!" said Lorraine enthusiastically.

"Once upon a time, in a place called Uijongbu…" began Hawkeye.

"Skip the flim flam, Pierce and cut to the chase," said Sherman.

"Yes sir, cutting to the chase _sir_!" said Hawkeye giving a mock salute. "Anyway…as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…Margaret was married to an orangutan by the name of Don…"

"Never mind the name," interrupted Margaret. "I don't care if I ever hear that name again as long as I live."

"Okay…gee whiz…you're so touchy. As I was saying before I was once more rudely interrupted…"

BJ threw a couch cushion at Hawkeye. "On with it, man!"

"…anyway Margaret came to me and said she thought she might be with child, in a family way...as in pregnant. She wasn't too happy about it because she and _'what's-his-name'_ were having some problems. She didn't want anyone else to know so she asked if I would do the test. The only rabbits that we had in camp were the ones that Radar kept as pets, Fluffy and Bongo, Fluffy being the female."

"Wow, you remember their names!" said Radar.

"I try to remember my patients' names. It makes for good doctor patient relationships.

"Radar got very upset when he found out that for Fluffy to do the pregnancy test for Margaret she had to sacrifice not only her ovaries but also her life. At least, that's the usual course of action. Well, when Radar looked at me with those cute little puppy eyes I couldn't resist and agreed to do surgery on the rabbit and just take her ovaries without killing her."

"I've never seen anyone do such a delicate surgery," said Margaret kissing Hawkeye's hand.

"So what were the results? Were you pregnant?" asked Peg

"No, it turned out to be some gallbladder trouble," answered Margaret. "I was kind of sad but at the same time I didn't really want to have children, particularly…_his_…children. But now I'm looking forward to one day having Hawkeye's children."

Hawkeye smiled and kissed her.

"Breakfast is served," called Rose. "Come and get it while it's hot."

"Wow! Look at that snow coming down," said Lorraine. "There must be ten inches out there by now and it only started this morning."

"More like ten _feet_ if you ask me," sniffed Rose.

"And no one asked you," whispered Daniel under his breath from the other side of the room.

Hawkeye laughed at his dad. Rose was really getting under his skin.

"Has anyone heard a weather report?" asked Mary O'Reilly. "It sure don't snow like this in Iowa."

Daniel turned on the radio. The report was that there were roads closed all over the area. "Looks like we're snowbound, folks," he said.

* * *

About five o'clock the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Hawkeye and ran for the phone.

"Hi Mr. Newlywed, Mary Jo here, the snowbound princess of Crabapple Cove saying, don't go out tonight and you have a call from Boston."

"Thank you, Mary Jo. Hello?"

"Hello Hawkeye, Charles here. Just checking to see how you and your household are fairing. Boston is covered with snow and they're canceling flights out of here left and right. You might want to be checking the Portland airport as well."

"Thanks, Charles, I appreciate the report. I will check on that."

Hawkeye hung up the phone and said, "Looks like we're in for a cozy night at Chez Pierce."

"Hawkeye," said Sidney, "Did you two have a honeymoon planned? I mean two's company, three's a crowd, but what you have here is a convention."

"Actually Margaret and I are planning a trip to Mill Valley in June or July to see the other coast and welcome the new little Miss or Master Hunnicutt. We knew everyone would be flying in and staying here this weekend and we wanted to enjoy the company. I apologize for the blizzard conditions. We really hoped that we'd beat the weather."

"We can just snuggle in tonight around the fire and watch Ed Sullivan's Toast of the Town," said Daniel. "That new little Admiral television is a honey."

* * *

He and Margaret sat hand in hand on an excursion bus. Outside the window the ocean lapped up on the shore. She was beautiful in her white wedding gown. He looked out the window but was distracted by the squawking of a chicken. He looked behind him from where he'd heard the noise. A Korean woman sat rocking the chicken. The squawking got louder until he couldn't stand it. He yelled out, "Keep that damn chicken quiet!" It became deathly quiet. He looked around to see the woman holding a lifeless baby in her arms. When he turned again to Margaret, her white gown was covered with blood…

* * *

"Hey Dad, what are you doing up?" it was four in the morning. Hawkeye, wearing pajamas and robe, wandered into the study. It was his favorite place next to watching the sunrise on the beach when he wanted to be alone to think.

"I could ask you the same question. I would think you'd want to stay in bed with that pretty little wife of yours. Nightmare?"

"That's usually the reason isn't it. It's getting to be a routine. I wonder if they will ever stop."

"I don't know that anyone knows the answer to that one, Hawkeye," said Sidney as he peeked around a high backed leather chair.

Hawkeye saw now that Daniel and Sidney were engaged in a game of gin in front of the fire.

"Sidney, what are you doing up? Do you have nightmares, too?"

"Well, actually, Hawkeye, I do occasionally have flashbacks and nightmares relating to the war. But this time it's nothing quite as dramatic as that. Rivka sleeps with her stomach against my back and the baby was kicking so hard I couldn't sleep."

Hawkeye laughed, "Do you two mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Daniel. "We could get a hand of five card stud going."

"It doesn't look like any of us are going home today. The airlines say that it could be a couple of days before we can get out and that's if it ever stops snowing," said Sidney.

"Sounds like someone else is awake upstairs," said Hawkeye.

* * *

BJ opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. He rolled over to find that Peg was not in the bed. He hadn't been sleeping very well since she'd entered her last trimester. He got up, seeing that she was nowhere in the room.

He walked out in the hallway to find his wife with a bath towel, bent over on her hands and knees mopping the floor. She looked up at him and grinned, her cheeks flushed.

"I had a bit of an accident," she said sheepishly. "I think we're about to have a baby."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "My water broke."

* * *

By five o'clock AM the Pierce house was alive with activity.

Rose was in the kitchen making coffee and biscuits. Margaret was preparing to assist Daniel in the delivery of the Hunnicutt's baby. Mary made sure there were plenty of blankets. Rivka and Patty were making diapers out of dish towels as Peg hadn't thought to bring any since the baby wasn't due for another month. Lorraine was boiling water and sterilizing the instruments that Daniel might need. Mildred and Sherman were looking after Aaron and Erin. Father Mulcahy and Sidney were staying out of the way.

"It's a good thing we have so many doctors here," said Hawkeye. "At least we're prepared for emergencies."

"Isn't there anyway we can get her to the clinic?" asked BJ

"Beej, look out there," he said, pointing to the window. "Unless you have a dogsled at your disposal there's no way you're going to make it out of the front door. Dad's made more home deliveries than the Fuller Brush man. Just stay here with your wife. She needs you right now."

BJ sat beside the bed holding Peg's hand. She had started having hard contractions right after her water broke. She squeezed his hand with each contraction.

Margaret came in with two more pillows to prop Peg up. "You'll be more comfortable if you're raised up a bit," she said. "How hard are the contractions? Do you need something for pain?"

"N-no…" Peg stopped and clenched her fists as she felt another contraction. "Wow that was a hard one. M-maybe a l-little something for pain."

"I'll just give you a little shot to take the edge off. Now let me check to see how far you're dilated," said Margaret.

BJ smiled at Margaret. He'd always appreciated her skill as a nurse. He could tell that she was blossoming in her duties as an obstetrical nurse. It calmed him some to see the way she was able to take charge.

"I've said it before, Margaret. You're quite a nurse and an amazing woman. Hawkeye is a lucky man!" said BJ as he mopped the sweat off of Peg's brow. "Just a little while longer, sweetheart."

"You're dilated to seven and fully effaced," said Margaret.

"What does that mean," asked Peg. "Is that good?"

"That's very good," laughed BJ. "It means we're almost there."

Margaret said, "I'll be right back," and went to get Daniel.

A few minutes later Daniel and Hawkeye came through the door wearing surgical masks. "I just heard a rumor that someone's having a baby and I had to come see if it's true," said Daniel.

Hawkeye checked Peg and said, "We're at eight centimeters and moving quickly."

Peg cried out and was becoming disoriented which told Margaret that delivery would be soon. Margaret got nose to nose with her and said, "Peg, look at me…take deep breaths…try to relax…now breathe…breathe…atta girl." BJ held one of Peg's hands and Margaret held the other.

Hawkeye listened to the fetal heartbeat and said as he grinned at BJ, "You've got a strong one in there, Beej."

Daniel checked her and said, "Ten centimeters! Here's the moment we've all been waiting for! It's time to push that little papoose out of there!"

Margaret and BJ held Peg's shoulders as she sat up and pushed…and pushed.

"I s-see the h-head," exclaimed Peg. The baby began to cry.

"Would you listen to that squawk!" said BJ excitedly

The look of alarm on Hawkeye's face at the word 'squawk' didn't escape Margaret. She knew he was flashing back to the baby on the bus in Korea. She stood up and took his hand, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He shook his head, as if to shake the memory, "Yeah…I'm fine…thanks Margaret." Hawkeye turned to Daniel and said, "Well what is it?"

"If I got my anatomy right in med school I would say that we have a healthy baby boy! Congratulations, BJ! Peg! Here, BJ," said Daniel, handing him the scissors. "You should have the honor of cutting the cord."

* * *

"He's beautiful!" said Margaret as she rubbed the baby down with baby oil and wrapped him to give to Peg. Do you have a name for him?

Peg smiled at BJ and said, "Yes, I think we do. BJ you want to tell them?"

BJ grinned and said, "Benjamin Daniel Hunnicutt."

Hawkeye and Daniel laughed and patted each other on the back. "He's bound to be a doctor for sure with a name like that!" said Daniel.

"You aren't going to call him 'BD' are you?" asked Hawkeye.

"By the way, what _does_ BJ stand for?" asked Daniel.

"Anything you want it to," smiled BJ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Hello Goodbye**

"Are you coming to bed any time soon?" asked Margaret. She stood at the door of the study where Hawkeye had come to be alone. "Everyone has gone to bed. It looks like all flights are postponed until Wednesday and Thursday. The Potters and the O'Reilly's are going back Wednesday. The Freedmans, Father Mulcahy and my mom are going home Thursday morning and Lorraine is going back Thursday night. And of course, the Hunnicutts will be with us for a couple of weeks until Peg and the baby are up to the trip."

Hawkeye continued to stare in to the fire without looking up, "It's been a veritable travel agency around here hasn't it?" He looked up at her and said, "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap. He started singing softly, _"Unforgettable that's what you are…"_

Margaret leaned up against him and sighed. Hawkeye said, "Margaret if you feel like you need to go to bed I'll understand. You don't need to keep me company. You've had a pretty hectic day. Did I tell you how wonderful you were with the delivery? I was impressed actually. Portland General Obstetrics is lucky to have you on their staff."

"Hawkeye, are you okay? You've been pretty distant since the baby was born."

"It's been a long weekend…I'm tired."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she asked, turning to look him in the eye. "I'm your wife now, Dr. Pierce. You can be honest with me."

"Okay…okay…yeah…I'm a little shaken. It was unsettling to have a flashback in the middle of the birth of my best friend's son. I feel like…"

"Like you betrayed him somehow?"

Hawkeye looked at her, startled by her perception. "Yeah. That pretty much describes the feeling. This is one of the pinnacles of Beej's life and all I can do is think of how it affects me."

She hugged him and said, "Hawkeye, you didn't have that flashback to spite BJ. It just happened. You went through some ugly experiences in Korea, my guess is that you aren't going to just 'get over it.'

Just then Sherman passed by the study. "Oh sorry folks, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I had to visit the little boy's latrine and couldn't help overhearing. Hawkeye, that little wife of yours has a lot of horse sense. I agree with her. You are the winner and 'champeen' when it come to K-Oing yourself."

Hawkeye said sadly, "Thanks Sherm. Margaret. Thanks for your words of wisdom. Has it ever stopped for you Sherman, the nightmares, the flashbacks?"

"Son, I've been through three wars. I served in the cavalry, was wounded and spent some time as a POW in the first one. I've seen some pretty unspeakable horrors during my lifetime. Mildred can tell you I still have nightmares. I'm here to tell you that it wasn't any easier by the third war…You never get over those things, Hawkeye. You learn to live with them….somehow. That's all any of us can do," said Sherman.

"At least I have a woman at my side that was there," Hawkeye smiled at Margaret. "She understands me and loves me in spite of it."

"Now you're talking, Hawkeye. Now if you two young'uns will excuse me I'm going to go join Mother for a snooze. See you in the morning."

"I think perhaps we should follow his lead," said Margaret, yawning.

"You do have a lot of horse sense, Mrs. Pierce. So, shall we go bed down in the stable for the night?" said Hawkeye as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room.

* * *

"So what do you think, Erin? Should we keep your baby brother?" asked BJ. He sat with Erin on his lap beside the bed where Peg was holding little Ben.

"Yeth, keep Benny."

Peg laughed, "Benny? I don't know if like that or not. It makes me think of Jack Benny."

BJ laughed, "I think 'Ben' will suffice."

"Isn't he beautiful, BJ? He won't stay little long. He has a healthy appetite," said Peg. "He looks a lot like his daddy."

"Yeah, did you see the feet on that kid? They're already miniature gunboats!" exclaimed Hawkeye as he walked into the room.

"Hey! Hawkeye good morning! How can I ever thank you for what your family did for us?"

Hawkeye slapped BJ on the back, and then hugged him. "Who knows maybe you'll do the same for us someday."

"Would you like to hold Ben, Hawkeye?" asked Peg offering him the baby.

"Um…sure," said Hawkeye. Feeling a little uneasy, he leaned over to take the baby from her. He sat down with little Ben and ran his finger across one of his tiny hands "Look, he grabbed my finger!"

"You look like a natural father, Hawkeye," said Daniel as he entered the room wearing his stethoscope around his neck. "I've come to check on my patients."

Margaret was the next one to come into the room. She saw her husband holding the baby and smiled. He looked comfortable holding the baby. After his flashback yesterday, Margaret was concerned about Hawkeye and babies. She didn't want to think that he might be ill at ease around his own children one day.

"Everything seems to be fine here. Peg, I gave you a shot of Penicillin yesterday and I'm going to give you another today. This is just a precaution to make sure you don't come down with an infection. We're not exactly hospital sterile around here," Daniel said, winking at Margaret.

"Breakfast everyone!" came the call from downstairs.

"That would be the voice of Rose Houlihan," said Daniel. "Pushiest damn woman I've ever met. No offense intended, Margaret. I suppose we'd better get down there before she blows a gasket."

"Dad, I think the only one getting ready to blow a gasket is you," laughed Hawkeye.

"I'll go down and fix a plate for you, Peg," said BJ, "then I'll be back up to have breakfast with you."

"You don't have to do that, BJ," said Peg. "This is the last full day everyone will be together. You should spend some time with your friends."

"I want to," insisted BJ. "I missed out on Erin's infancy, I don't want to miss a minute of Ben's"

"Does this mean you're going to quit your job and stay home?" asked Peg slyly.

"Maybe tonight you can come downstairs for supper and do some socializing," said Daniel.

Peg smiled at him, "I'd like that…it feels a little lonely up here away from everyone."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Hawkeye. "I have a feeling you'll be having a few visitors up here before the day is out. Everyone wants to see Benjamin Hunnicutt_, my _namesake."

"Hold on there, sonny," said Daniel. "That's Benjamin _Daniel _Hunnicutt." Then he added to Peg, "If you have too many visitors I'll shoo them away. I want you to get some rest, young lady."

"Come on you two," said Margaret. "We'd better get downstairs before Mom calls again!"

* * *

"These pancakes are wonderful, Rose!" exclaimed Patty. "You'll have to give me your recipe. I think Walter really likes them."

Everyone laughed when they looked at Radar's plate that was piled high with pancakes and syrup. When he saw that he was the center of attention Radar blushed.

"Geez Louise! Can't a guy eat breakfast without the whole world gawking at him?"

"I love you, Walter!" said Patty trying not to giggle.

"It has been a wonderful weekend, Hawkeye," said Father Mulcahy. "You've often been in my prayers since we left Korea. I'm pleased to see that you're doing so well. And Margaret, you, are, indeed, a radiant bride. I wish you many years of happiness. The best part of the weekend is that I got to be a part of two miracles; a marriage and a new life. The good Lord has indeed been smiling on this house this week. Even the snow has been a blessing because it has extended our time together."

"Is there any chance of going into town today?" asked Rose.

"Why do you want to go to town?" asked Daniel.

"That poor little baby up there needs some clothes especially diapers," she answered. "I just thought if there was any way to get out…if maybe the roads are cleared that someone could take me into town. You know me I just want to help."

Father Mulcahy turned to Daniel and said with a smile, "Careful what you say under your breath, Dr. Pierce. I read lips."

* * *

"Don't try to walk too fast down these stairs," said Daniel holding Peg's arm. "I'm sorry we didn't put you in a downstairs bedroom, but who would have thought you'd decide to have your baby early."

Since everyone was still together Tuesday night the group decided that they should have a baby shower.

"Here Peg," said Margaret. "You get to sit in the rocking chair with the big blue bow. The snow is already starting to melt off the streets so we girls had a chance to go into town and do some baby shopping. I can't remember when I've had so much fun."

"I had trouble stopping," said Lorraine. "I never realized how much fun shopping for a baby can be."

"I can hardly wait until my baby gets here," said Patty smiling at Radar. She took his arm and said, "I mean _our _baby."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Rivka Freedman. "Let's see what you got!"

Charles and his girlfriend Louise Anderson had come up from Boston to see the baby and spend the evening with the 4077 family.

"Oh look at him, Charles," said Louise "Isn't he just the cutest little thing."

"Why is it that bald is adorable on a baby but not so on an adult?" asked Charles patting his hairless head."

"I like your bald head," said Louise in his defense. "It gives you an intellectual look."

"And we all know that the way to Louise's heart is through the encyclopedia," laughed Hawkeye.

Radar remembered Louise from the first year he was at MASH. He had had a terrible crush on her. She was way out of his league intellectually so there was never really a relationship between them. In spite of that fact, Hawkeye and Trapper had tried their best to play matchmaker. He was hoping that no one else would remember his infatuation and how he'd fallen all over himself trying to impress her.

Hawkeye grinned at Radar and almost as if he could read the younger man's thoughts he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Aaah Bach!"

Radar turned crimson and mumbled, "Hawkeye! I would appreciate your keeping what you know about 'you know' to yourself."

Hawkeye patted him on the shoulder.

Peg opened a flat package first. It was from Louise and Charles. "Look BJ! It's a record."

"It's Brahams," said Louise. "His famous lullaby is on there and some other selected pieces. It's very soothing music."

"We wanted to give little Benjamin here a bit of culture," said Charles haughtily and then added, "Hunnicutt, he truly is a handsome child. And I am happy that you are reunited with your family."

Next Peg opened a large package from Rose and Margaret.

Rose said, " I knew that little fella needed some diapers so we got you six dozen. Don't worry about the cost. Colonel Houlihan had plenty of insurance."

"Mother!" said Margaret. "Is that really necessary?...I picked out the little outfits. I couldn't decide which one I liked the best so I got them all!"

"Open ours next," cried Patty.

Peg opened the package and pulled out a little brown teddy bear. "Oh BJ look! Isn't he just adorable?"

BJ smiled at Radar. "Reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Radar shrugged his shoulders and said, "Every once in a while a guy needs a friend to help him through the rough spots, even if that friend's just a teddy bear."

Patty leaned over and kissed Radar's cheek.

"This one is from the Potters," said Peg as she opened the next package. There were some sleepers and a cowboy shirt.

"Who knows," said Sherman. "Maybe he'll be an equestrian like his old Grampa Potter."

"It could happen," said BJ "He has grandparents in Quapaw , Oklahoma.

"That's right," remembered Hawkeye. "I remember. Floyd Hayden. He helped us out the time Sophie had colic."

"That's my dad," smiled Peg. "He knows his animals."

Another small package was a Bible from Father Mulcahy. "It's not a Catholic Bible but it does have some nice pictures in it that he might enjoy when he gets a little older." BJ opened it and read the title page.

"_'To Benjamin Daniel Hunicutt, May the angels watch over you always.from Father Francis Mulcahy. April 20, 1954'_…Thank you, Father. This is something we'll always treasure."

There were some more outfits from the Freedmans and Lorraine.

Lorraine exclaimed, "Ben's going to be the best dressed baby in Mill Valley!"

"I have one more present," said Hawkeye. "I had to really search for this one. It's a special present that will hopefully remind him of his Uncle Hawkeye."

Peg opened a small package. "Oh BJ l-look!" She was laughing so hard she nearly fell off of her chair. It was a child sized pair of Groucho Marx glasses complete with nose and moustache.

Peg held them up to the sleeping baby's face and said, "Somebody take a picture quick!"

* * *

"That turned out to be quite a vacation, didn't it?" smiled Peg as she looked out from the airplane and then to the sleeping baby on her lap.

Erin was asleep on BJ's lap. "It's what I would call a loooong weekend," he said. "So what did you think about the people I served with in Korea? Quite a bunch aren't they?"

"It was hard for you to say goodbye to Hawkeye, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Pierce…I just love saying that," said Hawkeye with a grin. "It's just us Pierces here. You and me and my dad makes three."

Margaret put her arms around her husband, leaned her head against his chest and sighed and looked out their bedroom window.

"Are you feeling okay, Margaret?" asked Hawkeye.

"No," she smiled up at him. "I guess I'm just feeling the letdown from all of the activity being over. We had a very full house for a while."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Can I kiss your 'letdown' and make it better?"

She laughed and said, "If you think you're man enough."

Hawkeye went to the bed and pulled back the comforter and stared in disbelief. There under the comforter the bed was covered with cotton balls. When he moved the blanket the cotton balls flew in all directions. He picked up his pillow and threw it down only to be splattered with shaving cream that was on the underside of it.

"Cute Beej, very cute!" with that Hawkeye and Margaret laughed until they cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Life Goes On**

"Good job in there, doctor," said Nurse Donovan.

"If it was such a good job why is the patient dead?"

"You did your best, Hawkeye."

" Best? My best wasn't good enough then, was it? Now I have to tell some terrified parents that I couldn't do anything to save their son. Will they want to hear that I did my best? Damn it!"

Hawkeye removed his surgical mask and cap and furiously threw them in the laundry bag. He had been in surgery for four hours. A child had fallen out of a tree and suffered trauma to the head. He'd done everything he could to save him but the damage was too extensive.

"You can't save them all," said Dr. Steinman glibly. He was the young intern who had assisted Hawkeye. He didn't really seem to care about the life on the table which was the quickest way to get on Hawkeye's bad side.

Dr. Steinman admitted that he wanted to become a surgeon because it was a lucrative profession. He reminded Hawkeye of another doctor he'd known with the same attitude; Frank Burns. Just what the world needed was another menace like that practicing medicine.

"'You can't save them all?' Tell me you didn't say that, Steinman. A child just died in there. He was ten years old. Do you want to tell his mother that you can't save them all? Listen, Hot Shot, with your attitude you might have a nice lucrative malpractice some day but not in this hospital. I'll see to that! I suggest that from here on out you stay out of my way! If you stay here a minute longer you'll have to have my ten and a half surgically removed from your anus."

"You can't talk to me like that," said the younger surgeon. "I have connections."

Hawkeye smiled in a way that frightened Dr. Steinman, "If you want your head to stay connected to your body you'll remove yourself from this room. We can take this up with Dr. Wilkins later."

Dr. Steinman hurried off to change out of his scrubs. He knew that Dr. Pierce meant what he said and had the authority to back it. In just eight months Hawkeye had become chief surgical resident of the trauma center at Portland General. He was highly respected. It was also common knowledge that Dr. Pierce was a man who didn't take losing a patient, any patient, lightly.

"Excuse me, Miss Donovan. I'm sorry I blew up at you, that was uncalled for. Now I have to tell the Reeces how the surgery went and I'd rather have my tonsils removed with a fork without anesthetic. After that I'm going to my office to bury my head in the waste basket and scream! Then I'm going to meet my wife for a drink. Have a nice weekend."

* * *

"Hi Hon, sorry I'm late," said Hawkeye as he kissed Margaret. 

"That's okay," she replied. "Charles and Louise are running late, too. So I've just been sitting here sipping on my scotch and water holding our place."

The Pierces were meeting Charles and Louise for dinner in Portland. It was a long drive from Boston but everyone agreed that "The Lobster Claw" was one of the best places in New England to go for seafood. Charles said he had some news that he was excited to share.

"It's okay that they're late," said Hawkeye. "I need to sit for a while and have a drink before I'm going to feel sociable."

"Lose a patient today?" asked Margaret, gently laying her hand on his arm.

Hawkeye covered her hand with his. "When did you get to be so perceptive?"

"Let me think about this," she said. "There were those three years in Korea. I recognize that look. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do, Darling?"

"No, there's nothing anyone can do. If I'd decided to be mechanic I don't think I'd feel this way when I lost a 'patient.'"

"But there's nothing else you wanted to be," Margaret finished his thought. "Besides, I've seen you with cars. You'd make a rotten mechanic."

"Please bring me a painfully dry martini," said Hawkeye to the waiter. He turned back to Margaret and smiled, "Yeah….that's true. Margaret, the patient was just a kid. Ten years old. He fell out of a tree on his head. Subdural Hematoma. If he'd lived he might have been mentally retarded or God knows what else…I don't know if that would have been better than his death…"

"Hawkeye, you're a doctor, not God."

"Yeah, I've heard that somewhere before. But to make matters worse, if they can get worse …that smart aleck intern, Kevin Steinman assisted me and after it was over says to me, 'you can't save them all.' How d'ya like that guy. I wanted to send his face traveling to the next county."

Margaret looked alarmed, "You didn't…"

"Hit him? No. I restrained myself. But I am going to talk to Dr. Wilkins on Monday about getting that jerk transferred out of ER. You know who that little twerp reminds me of don't you…?"

"Frank Burns," she said, wincing a bit at the memory of the relationship she'd once had with him.

"Well hello there, Dr. and Mrs. Pierce. I see you've already started the party without us," said Charles as he and Louise made their entrance.

"We're just having a drink to unwind from the day," said Hawkeye. "Glad to see that you could join us, Charles."

"Bad day at the office, Pierce?" asked Charles.

"He lost a patient…a ten year old boy," offered Margaret.

"He was my last patient of the day. I hated like hell to have to tell the parents they've lost a child," said Hawkeye.

"How did they take it?" asked Charles.

"How the hell do you _think _they took it?"

"That was stupid of me. I'm sorry, Hawkeye."

"So! Why don't we get a bottle of wine? Charles we'll let you choose since you're the expert," said Margaret as brightly as she could, trying to lighten the mood.

Hawkeye put his arm around Margaret and kissed her.

"So Charles what's the news that you couldn't tell us over the phone? Oh I'm sorry Louise, I have no manners…how are you? You look beautiful tonight. Is that a new dress?" Hawkeye was trying desperately to cover his very bad mood.

Louise smiled at Hawkeye and Margaret and then at Charles. She brought her left hand to the table.

"Wow! Charles that must have set you back a few weeks pay! What a rock!" exclaimed Hawkeye. "I don't know which is brighter, that diamond or the smile on Louise's face."

"Louise, it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Yeah, but don't you have trouble lifting your hand with it?" quipped Hawkeye. "Won't you have trouble sleeping at night…I would think the glow would keep you awake."

"Oh, I think I'll be able to manage, Hawkeye" said Louise. "But thank you for your concern."

"So how is your family accepting your engagement, Charles?" asked Margaret.

"Not that it matters to me one way or the other what they think," said Charles, "Mother and Father adore Louise. They're putting together a high society engagement ball next week."

"How do you feel about that, Charles?" asked Hawkeye. " I know for a while there you and your father were…um…you know…what I mean is…"

"Father and I have made peace with each other. He no longer tries to run my life and I don't try to live his. For myself I rather like living out from under Father's roof. My position at Boston Mercy suits me well and I am quite satisfied. Which brings me to this Margaret, I don't know if I ever apologized for the way I reacted when you secured the position for me. I know that you meant well. I shouldn't have taken offense the way I did. I hope you can forgive me." He took Margaret's hand and kissed it.

"Charles, every time I read Sonnets from the Portuguese I think of you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thank you, Margaret. Now there is one other question. Pierce…Margaret…I would be honored if you would be my guests at our engagement party. And…Hawkeye…I never dreamed I would be asking this question of you…would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

Hawkeye's mouth dropped open and then broke into a wide grin. His eyes twinkled when he said, "I would be honored, Charles."

* * *

"I can hardly believe that Charles Emerson Winchester the Third asked little old me to be his best man," mused Hawkeye. 

Margaret rolled over in the bed and kissed his cheek. "He just knows a good thing when he sees it. I know that it would be hard for him to admit, Darling, but Charles really has a great deal of respect for you."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Margaret, something Charles said tonight got me to thinking…"

"What was that?"

"He mentioned moving out from under his father's roof? Does it bother you that we're living in my dad's house?"

"I guess I hadn't really given it a lot of thought. I mean he works days. We work days. This house is so big that even in the evenings we hardly see your dad. He watches television or reads in the study. He plays poker with his buddies every Saturday night. No, I don't mind living here with him. Besides, I love your dad. He's like the father I never really had. I think this will be a wonderful house to raise children in."

Hawkeye put his arms around Margaret and closed his eyes, "Thank you…I love you."

She snuggled close and smiled, "Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Major."

* * *

Announcing our New Arrival!  
Jeffrey Elliott Freedman  
He was born  
Monday, June 28, 1954  
At 3:00 AM  
He weighed in at 7lbs. 6 oz.  
And was 19 inches long

"Rivka called that date right didn't she?" said Peg as she read the birth announcement. "I'll bet Sidney is a proud daddy. He's such a nice guy."

"He's better than nice, Peg. I don't know what some of us at the 4077th would have done without him…particularly Hawkeye. And speaking of Hawkeye we need to get up early tomorrow morning to pick the Pierces up at the airport."

"You mean _you _need to get up early and pick them up. I'm sleeping as late as Ben will let me."

"Okay, Peg. How about if I get up with him for the two o'clock feeding so you can have a little more sleep? And I'll get Erin up and she can come with me to the airport. How does that sound?"

"You sound like my knight in shining armor," laughed Peg.

* * *

"This has really been a wonderful weekend," said Margaret. I can't believe it's Sunday already. We've been here since Thursday…where did the time go?" She sat holding little Ben in her arms while Peg fixed a picnic supper. "Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" 

"Believe me; you're doing it by holding the baby. I hate it that you have to leave so soon. But at least you don't have to leave until tomorrow night," said Peg. "And you get to stay for the fireworks tonight. We have a beautiful display on the beach."

"That's right," said Margaret. "I forgot about it being the fourth of July."

Erin was putting sandwiches in the basket. She looked up at Margaret, held up three fingers and grinned, "I'm this many!"

* * *

"So tell me, how was the Winchester engagement party?" asked BJ. 

"Boring," said Hawkeye. "But there was some great booze."

"Oh, stop it!" said Margaret and slapped his arm. "It was really a very lovely affair. They had a small orchestra and there was dancing. Peg, you wouldn't believe some of the evening gowns! You can bet most of them were designer gowns. Lots of bucks there, you can bet on it."

"What did you wear, Margaret?" asked Peg.

"I wore a strapless black gown and a string of pearls."

"Yeah, you should have seen her. Yum yum _yum!"_ growled Hawkeye kissing her neck. "She was most beautiful woman on the dance floor.

"I can't believe Charles asked you to be his best man," said BJ. "I guess when you said he'd changed you weren't kidding."

"Yeah, that butcher shop changed us more than any of us cares to admit," said Hawkeye.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Peg.

"Not until next spring," said Hawkeye. "They have to have time to send out the invitations, hire the caterers, have the wedding dress made by a designer..."

"What about Louise's family," asked Peg.

"Louise just has a father who lives in Milwaukee. He doesn't have a lot of money and the Winchester's are willing to foot the bill," answered Margaret. "It's going to be one swanky party.

"Look the fireworks are starting," said Peg pointing up. "Watch the way the colors are reflecting on the water! Look Erin! Look at the colors in the sky! Erin?"

The little girl was hiding under the beach blanket beside BJ.

"It's okay Erin," laughed BJ, hugging his daughter.

Down the beach a few feet away some boys set off firecrackers. Margaret jumped beside Hawkeye and put her hands over her ears. He put his arms around her. He noticed then that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Loud noises?" he asked in a whisper, holding her tighter.

She nodded and added, burying her head in his chest, "shell fire."

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart," BJ kissed Peg as he was getting out of bed. "I'm going to start the coffee and make breakfast before I go to work. Is there anything I can get for you?" 

"How about a glass of milk with some peanut butter on toast," she said getting her slippers on.

"Why don't you go back to bed," said BJ. "You don't need to be up so early. It made for a short night with taking Hawkeye and Margaret to the airport and having to get up with the baby."

"It's okay, darling," said Peg. "I'm going back to bed when you leave."

BJ took the lid off of the coffee pot but something was in the pot. He put his hand in the pot and felt something. He grabbed what looked like a live mouse and threw it across the room. Seeing that it was a rubber mouse, BJ caught his breath and said, "I think Hawkeye must have visited the kitchen last night."

With the coffee now percolating on the stove, BJ continued with breakfast. He made some scrambled eggs and bacon for himself and toast for Peg. Content that it was safe to eat, he joined his wife at the table.

He took the salt and turned it over to shake it on his eggs but it before he could stop it the lid had fallen off and a mountain of salt sat on top of his eggs.

Peg laughed while BJ sat shaking his head in disbelief. She took the peanut butter and unscrewed the lid and screamed. No sooner had the lid come off but a spring-loaded snake jumped out of the jar. Both of them howled with laughter.

"Nice work Hawk…Margaret," said BJ through gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Change on the Horizon

The Baby's Here!  
Jennifer Mary O'Reilly  
She was born  
Wednesday, October 20, 1954  
She weighed 6 lbs. 2 oz.  
And was 18 inches long

* * *

"She's a real looker, son," said Sherman. "A regular Greta Garbo."

"If you say so, Sir," said Radar who was proudly holding his baby daughter in his arms. There was nothing on this earth that compared to this, he thought. His finger thrilled to the touch of her soft cheek.

He grinned, "I think she likes me. Do you think she knows that I'm her daddy?"

"You know, I think she does, Radar," said Sherman.

"She's a good girl, too," said Patty. "She hardly ever cries. I can't believe she's two weeks old already."

"Have you heard from anyone else?" asked Sherman.

"Margaret and Hawkeye sent some diapers and the cutest little dress," said Patty.

"They really wanted to come see her but they said their jobs are keeping them pretty busy," said Radar.

"They do seem pretty happy," said Sherman. "We're going to try and have a BBQ at the Potter Homestead next summer. Maybe we'll all be able to get together then. I've kind of had my heart set on it since before we left Korea."

"The Hunnicutts said they're going to send us a box of Erin's clothes for Jenny," said Radar. "I think that's real swell of them. Dr. Winchester sent a savings bond for her for college."

"Would you like to hold the baby, Mildred?" asked Patty

"Do ducks quack?" asked Mildred. "Send that little sweetie over here to Gramma Potter."

Radar reluctantly handed Mildred the baby.

Sherman hugged Radar and said, "I just can't believe our little company clerk has a wife and a baby. You gotta admit, son. This is better than a teddy bear isn't it?"

* * *

"McShane, watch your footwork," Father Mulcahy called out to the boy in the blue trunks. "Watch out for his…um…oh dear…left hook."

The priest ran into the ring to make sure that Kevin McShane was okay. The boy had a difficult time because he was very nearsighted.

"Are you all right, my son?" said Father Mulcahy handing the boy a compress for his already bruised eye.

"Yeah, Father, I'm okay…thanks."

Since the priest had returned to his parish church in Philadelphia he'd been working with the CYO boys as a boxing coach.

The boys loved to hear stories of his "adventures" in Korea.

"Is it true that you did an operation on the back of a jeep?"

"Yes, Bobby…there was a doctor at the unit giving me instructions over the radio. It's not something I would ever want to do again. It was a terrifying experience."

"Wow! Father, you're a war hero!"

"I'd prefer to think of it as being in the place where the good Lord could use me."

"Excuse me, Father," said a fourteen year old boy with a bumper crop of freckles.

"Yes, David, how can I help you, my son?"

"The bishop says he'd like to see you in his office right away."

"Did he say what it was about?" Father Mulcahy couldn't imagine what he might have done to warrant being called into the bishop's office 'right away.'

"No Sir," David replied.

The priest headed for the bishop's office in a quandary.

"Good afternoon, Father!" said the jovial bishop. He was a big man with an imposing presence.

Father Mulcahy bowed and said, "Good afternoon, Your Holiness. Have I done something wrong."

Bishop Dennis' laugh rang out and echoed through the halls of the old building. "No no nothing like that!"

"Then what…?" Father Mulcahy puzzled.

"Father, I've had my eye on you lately and I'm wondering, is there something bothering you?"

"Bothering me? I'm not sure I understand…"

"Father, since you've been back from Korea you seem…different somehow…distant…"

"I perform my duties here to the best of my ability."

"That's just it. You 'perform'…I don't see the spark…the enthusiasm I once saw. Francis, is there something I can help you with?"

Father Mulcahy's eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him, "Your Holiness, perhaps there is something you can help me with at that. When I was serving at the 4077th MASH I did the usual things you would expect from an army chaplain; counseling, giving absolution, hearing confessions, and administering last rites. But there was more to my service in Korea. Where I really felt I made a difference was at Sister Theresa's Orphanage in Uijongbu. The scripture _'Suffer the little children come unto Me' _came alive in my heart. Those children looked up to me, depended on me. Your Holiness, I've never felt more alive then when I was with those precious little ones. Now that the war is over and I'm back 'home' I find that I've never been more 'homesick.'"

Father Mulcahy bowed his head to hide the tears that now streamed down his cheeks.

Bishop Dennis listened intently, studying the eyes of the other priest. He could see the sincerity in the man. He admired this gentle priest. He truly had a call from God on his life and lived it out like few others he'd known.

"Francis, I don't want to make promises I can't keep, but let me see if I can't put in a call to the Archbishop and to Sister Theresa to see if we can't use a priest in Korea."

Father Mulcahy grabbed the bishop's hand, "Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

"I think you just did!" Bishop Dennis laughed.

* * *

"Nurse Pierce? Margaret, are you okay?"

Margaret suddenly felt the room sway under her feet as she leaned over to adjust the blanket of one of the newborn infants on the unit.

"Yes, Doris, I-I'm fine," she said to the other nurse.

"You care to try that again? You're the same color as your uniform. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes?"

"Yes…okay…it's very warm in here. I'll be okay after I sit for a while. I can just…oh…oooh…"

Margaret ran down the hall to the rest room and promptly lost her lunch.

When she returned to the nursery Doris was standing by the door with her arms folded across her chest. "I see how okay you are. I think you should go home. You don't want to expose these babies to anything if you're sick. The flu's been making the rounds you know."

Margaret looked at the clock. It was nearly five o'clock. Hawkeye would be off work soon, barring any unforeseen emergencies.

"Okay…thanks, Doris. I'll just go and wait for Dr. Pierce to get off."

Margaret was thankful for Doris Goldman. She was the head nurse on the maternity ward. She was everyone's Jewish mother. She looked out for the nurses as if they were all her children. She was the mother of three and the grandmother of seven. You could say, however, that she was the grandmother of thousands because she claimed every baby born in their hospital.

It had been a change for Margaret when she first came to work on the unit at Portland General. During her three years in Korea she'd become accustomed to being the chief. Now she had to learn to be one of the Indians. If the truth were told, Margaret felt a sense of relief at not having to run the show. She'd been able to relax and enjoy her job. She was truly happy simply being 'Nurse Pierce' as opposed to 'Major Houlihan.'

"B-floor, Chester," Margaret said to the elevator operator.

"Yes, Nurse Pierce," said the elderly man. "You feeling okay, ma'am? You don't look so good. I hear tell lot of sickness going around."

"I'm a little under the weather. Thank you for asking Chester."

When she got to the trauma center, Margaret headed for Hawkeye's office. The lights were out. He's probably in surgery, she thought with a sigh. She looked around the room. It was a comforting place for her because it said "Hawkeye" in every corner. She found it odd that he actually kept an orderly office. After the way he kept himself and the swamp in Korea she wasn't sure what to expect when she'd come to join him last year.

She looked at his desk. He had a few pictures there. There was one of their wedding pictures. Hawkeye was so handsome in that tuxedo, she thought.

There was the picture that Peg had sent just last week of the Hunnicutt family. Ben's getting so big she thought, he's seven months old already. He had one tooth and in the picture he was smiling wide to show it off. Erin was a pixie. Her hair was a little darker than BJ's and she had his blue eyes.

She smiled as she looked at the group shot of the 4077 group they'd taken for the reunion that their families had in New York on March 28, 1952. There they were under the Fort Dix sign so Klinger's mother wouldn't know they were in Korea. Margaret grinned at Hawkeye in the picture in his cowboy hat and tux. He'd fight to the death to keep his civilian status.

Margaret suddenly felt overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion. She decided to lie on the couch until Hawkeye finished. He'd had the couch put there for those times when an emergency surgery would last into the wee hours of the night or next morning. It was much safer for him to sleep there then to drive home in such a tired state.

* * *

"That's funny," said Hawkeye to himself. "I don't remember leaving a light on."

Margaret moaned and stirred in her sleep on the couch.

"Margaret, what are you doing there? That would explain why you weren't home when I called to tell you I was going to be late."

"Oh, I guess I fell asleep. Doris ran me out of the nursery early. She's afraid I might give the babies something they don't need. I wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd wait until you got off work and ride home with you. I thought I could leave my car here and drive it home tomorrow."

Hawkeye sat down next to her and felt her forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea, dizziness and exhaustion...so am I going to live, Dr. Pierce?"

"I think after I take you home and give you some of Dr. Pierce's very special TLC you might stand a chance at a normal life."

She threw back her head and laughed. "See," he said, "It's working already."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Two Coming One Going

"It's colder than a witch's carcass out there!" said Sherman as he came in from getting the mail. "Well lookie here, I've got two letters; one from Max Klinger and another from Father Mulcahy. I guess you could call this a 'red letter' day!"

Sherman chuckled as he opened Klinger's letter first, wondering what the news might be. He hadn't heard from the boy since March and it was now November.

"Dear Colonel Potter,

"Well here it is autumn in Korea. I can't believe it's been over a year since we tore down the old 4077th. Who ever would have believed that Maxwell 'I'll do anything to get outta here' Klinger would still be in here. I guess that's what happens when the love of your life is a Korean Rita Hayworth trying to find her family.

"As I write we're back in Uijongbu. It seems that we've covered every inch of this wasteland. It tears my heart out to see so many homeless people. Everywhere we go there are orphans and people searching for their relatives. I guess it goes without saying that we have yet to find the Han family. Soon Lee is doing pretty well under the circumstances.

"The army is still over here and I guess will be as long as there's the threat of war. At least it gives me someone I can speak my own language with. Soon Lee has been teaching me how to speak Korean. You know the old saying, 'When in Rome…or in this case…Korea…'

"I think one of the things I hate the most about being here is that we don't have an address to receive mail. We haven't settled in one place long enough. I'm sure that somewhere in a dead letter office is a bag of mail marked 'Klinger.' I have written home and I hope my family has gotten my letters but I have no way of knowing. My mom worries about me and I hate to put her through not knowing where I am. I know how tough it is on Soon Lee not knowing where her family is.

"I really miss all of my 4077th family, too. But hey I'd be missing all of you if I were back in Toledo, wouldn't I? At least there I could pick up a phone and call or something.

"I do have good news and better news! We're coming home! I've talked Soon Lee into coming with me to the states. It's been over a year and we've had no luck locating her family as I've said before. But now we have another little 'problem.' We're expecting a baby in about three months. The general population here doesn't look too kindly on their women having kids with American GI Joes. You probably remember this from the time we had to leave that little half American half Korean baby at the monastery.

" So we're coming back to the states…Toledo of course…for the sake of our son…or daughter, whichever comes first.

"We've got things worked out…you know the army and its love of paperwork. It's a good thing I worked as a company clerk. The job taught me a lot about filling out the mountains of forms that Uncle Sam requires.

"I can't wait to get back to Toledo and introduce my WIFE and mother of my kid to a Tony Packo's Hungarian hot dog.

"I'll call you as soon as I can! Give my regards to anyone you still have contact with.

Yours Truly,

Max"

"It's good news, Mother!" cried Sherman. "Our little Lebanese fashion plate is coming home!"

"Then they found Soon Lee's family?" asked Mildred.

Sherman shook his head sadly, "No, I'm afraid not. Max doesn't seem to think they will. But they're coming home because his little Korean filly is in a family way. Max is worried for the child's safety. The Korean's don't cotton to their blood lines being tainted by other races.

"I think I wrote to you about the little baby that was left at the door of the swamp?"

"Yes, I believe you did," said Mildred thoughtfully. "Wasn't that the one you had to drop off at a monastery?"

"That's the one. Sweetest little thing you ever saw. We did our utmost best to get her out of the country to be adopted. We hated like anything to have to just drop her off like yesterday's laundry. I hear tell that the Korean government is sending as many of those Amerasian kids out of the country as they can. I wonder if that one made it out or if she's still in the monastery."

"Are you going to read Father Mulcahy's letter now?" asked Mildred.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I got so excited about Klinger coming back," said Sherman opening the letter. "Hmmm…this looks like a form letter of some kind. It's mimeographed. I wonder what that's all about…"

November 12, 1954

"My Dear 4077th Family,

"I am mimeographing this letter so I don't have to repeat myself to each and every one of you. Please don't take offense at this.

"I did so enjoy being with all of you in April in Crabapple Cove. Hawkeye, it's certainly as beautiful as you described it. With the snow we had it looked like a Norman Rockwell Christmas Card.

"Thanks to the Hunnicutts and the O'Reilly's for sending pictures of your children. I will always cherish these pictures as I cherish the friendship I've shared with all of you.

"It's with mixed emotions that I say I don't know when the next time I see all of you will be.

"You see I've made a decision that will take me far away from here. After spending time here in Philadelphia with the boys in the CYO, I've come to realize that I left something in Korea…my heart.

"No matter how hard I've tried, I have not been able to shake those orphans from my mind or my heart. I see them always…whether in my dreams at night or my daydreams.

"Much to my joy the Church has approved a transfer for me and in another month I shall be on my way back to Uijongbu! Sister Theresa has written to say that she's joyfully awaiting my return.

"Sherman, I will be sure to give Sophie your love. I know how much you miss her. I'll see to it that she's well taken care of.

"Understandably my sister, Sister Angelica, is disappointed that I'm leaving again. But both of us knew when we joined the religious order that our lives would no longer be our own.

"I'm enclosing my address at the orphanage. I do hope to hear from all of you. I will write as often as I can. All of you will be in my prayers.

"May God bless each and every one of you.

"Your Friend,

"Father John Francis Patrick Mulcahy."

"What a touching letter," said Mildred, dabbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, it is, Mother," Sherman said with a cough that said he was overcome with emotion. "The Padre was always devoted to those children. He'd of made one helluva father to his own children if he hadn't decided to be a priest. But I suppose he's touched the lives of many more children this way."

* * *

"Listen to this, Peg," said BJ as he reread Father Mulcahy's letter_. "'I came to realize that I left something in Korea…my heart.'_ That man would do anything for those kids." 

Peg wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Erin who was sitting on her lap. "He's a very special man."

* * *

"Holy Moly!" exclaimed Radar. "Father Mulcahy's going back to Korea! 

"I'm really not surprised, Walter," said Patty who was rocking the baby. "Didn't you notice the faraway look in his eyes whenever he talked about the orphans? It was plain to me that he wanted to go back there. I'm happy for him and I'm happy for those children."

Radar smiled, kissed her and then stroked his slumbering daughter's downy head.

* * *

"So Father Mulcahy is going back to Korea?" said Charles. "I should say I'm not surprised, really. He was always the quintessential do gooder. I shall always be grateful to him, actually, for that Christmas he had Mother send my toboggan cap to help me feel more at home in that cesspool." 

Charles and Louise sat in front of the fireplace with the Pierces in the study. The four of them had gotten in the habit of meeting for dinner at least twice a month. When they didn't go out for dinner the Pierce home was a favorite meeting place. There was something warm and welcoming about the old house.

"He's quite a guy," agreed Hawkeye. "He really loved those kids. I'm sure they'll be glad to have him back. Don't you agree Margaret? Margaret…yoo hoo?"

"Mffmmrfnuff…kiss me you fool…" she mumbled in her sleep.

He laughed at the woman passed out with her head in his lap. "I guess the excitement was too much for her."

"She did seem extremely tired tonight," remarked Charles. "Has she been in for a check up lately?"

"You know with Father Mulcahy going back to Korea it has gotten me to think about that little baby we tried to send stateside," said Hawkeye, changing the subject. He had his own theory about what was 'wrong' with Margaret but nothing had been substantiated…yet.

"Yes, I remember," said Charles. "I remember how miserably we failed."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Louise.

"A baby girl was left at the door of the Swamp with a note. The mother couldn't take care of her any more because she was the child of a GI. The Koreans are cruel to children of mixed parentage. We tried our damndest to get her out of the country," Hawkeye reminisced. "There was nothing the army, the Korean government or the US consulate could do to help us."

"She was a lovely child. It's hard to believe that anyone would be cruel to such an exquisite little girl," said Charles.

"I've heard that the Korean government is going out of their way to ship those kids out of the country. That poor little girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How old would she be now?"

"Hmm," thought Charles. "She was a few months old when we found her and that was early 1953…so perhaps not quite two. Didn't Max, the shutterbug of Uijongbu, take some pictures of her?"

Hawkeye reached over to the desk where Margaret had been compiling a scrapbook of their time in Korea. He pulled out a snapshot of the baby in the cradle that Sergeant Zale had made out of a ten-gallon drum.

"She's adorable!" exclaimed Louise.

Margaret sat up suddenly and looked around at them. "Oh I'm so sorry I must've fallen asleep. How rude of me…_uh oh_…" She jumped off the couch and ran down the hall.

"Don't worry dear," Hawkeye called after her. "You've been the life of the party!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 –The Day the Rabbit Died**

"Ugh…this is getting old," Margaret told Doris on the phone. "I've thrown up every morning this week. And I can't seem to muster up any more energy. I'm just so tired all the time. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Margaret! Look at us! We keep overlooking the obvious! I think it's safe for you to come back to work. I don't think you have anything those babies are going to catch!" laughed Doris. "Margaret, dear, how long has it been since it was that time of the month?"

Margaret thought for a moment, "I haven't really paid attention. Now that you mention it I don't think it's been that time for at least two months."

"Look it's Saturday morning. So you take the weekend off and I'll see you Monday. Meanwhile why don't you have a pregnancy test done. I'm betting that father in law of yours would be happy to oblige you with one."

Margaret hung up the phone. She was suddenly in a daze. She went down the kitchen to get something to drink. Perhaps some orange juice would help settle her stomach, she thought. Coffee just hadn't tasted very good to her the past few weeks.

She sat and looked out the kitchen window…she could see the ocean in the distance. The sun was just coming up and was reflecting on the water. She'd never get tired of that site she thought.

Hawkeye hadn't come home last night. He'd had a difficult night in surgery. There had been a bad accident involving a group of teenagers.

"Mind if I join you?"

She jumped and turned to see Daniel coming into the kitchen in his robe and slippers.

"Of course, Dad," she smiled, patting the seat beside her.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now. I've noticed that you haven't been feeling well. Your symptoms sound strangely familiar to me and I would think as an obstetrical nurse they would sound familiar to you, too," he smiled.

"I guess I just never stopped to think…I mean…we've been so busy lately…we haven't been married that long…seven months…I just…"

"That's long enough," he said with a grin. "Why don't you and I take a little trip to the clinic and check it out?"

* * *

"Colonel, Margaret may have a little problem," said Hawkeye, leaning on the colonel's desk.

"I'm pregnant," Margaret blurted out.

The colonel, who was getting ready to sit in his chair stood back up and said, "Pregnant? Well Zippity Doo Dah!"

"I used 'wonderful' and 'miracle'" said Hawkeye with a smile.

"Margaret, there's a phone call for you," said Doris, rousing Margaret from her thoughts. "You may take it at the desk."

Margaret handed the baby she'd been feeding to Doris. He'd fallen asleep and she hated to disturb him.

"Ah come to Grandma Doris, you little sweetheart," crooned Doris.

Margaret hurried down the hall hoping it was her father in law with news.

"Hello, this is Nurse Pierce."

"And this is Dr. Pierce…Senior. So Margaret, how are you feeling? Better I hope…"

"_Dad! _Would you cut the chit chat!" cried Margaret.

The nurse who was sitting at the desk was startled by the outcry. Margaret moved away from the desk as far as the cord would allow and lowered her voice.

"You know you're as bad as your son! Did you get…I mean…what are…am I…?"

Daniel laughed, "I don't know about you, but it looks like I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Margaret sat down and smiled, "I-I'm going to have a baby?"

"I think that's the prerequisite to my being a grandfather."

"Oh…ah…" Margaret giggled and cried at the same time. It took her a few minutes to get words to form.

"Dad, could you do me a favor?" she asked. "Please don't tell Hawkeye. I want to choose just the right time."

"Okay, but don't wait too long. Something like this is hard to keep under wraps and I'm so proud I'm about to bust my buttons!"

Margaret hurried back to the nursery. She burst through the door.

"So nu?" said Doris. "I can tell by that smile that it's good news, yes?"

Margaret nodded her head and hugged the older woman. Doris cupped her hand on Margaret's cheek and said, "Such a pretty mama you're going to make. Take the rest of the day off. I know you want to have just the right setting to tell the new papa."

"You're sure?"

"Sure? Of course I'm sure. Everything is quiet here. No one's in labor. So go!"

* * *

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Margaret got home and called Hawkeye.

"Darling, do you have plans tonight," Margaret tried to sound as nonchalant as she could.

"Let me see, it's Friday. I think I was going to have a beer and watch 'Our Miss Brooks.' Did you have something more exciting in mind?"

Hawkeye was pretty sure what this was leading up to but he didn't want to spoil it for her. Even someone who wasn't a doctor could figure out what was going on with Margaret. It hadn't escaped his notice that throwing up was getting to be a routine 'pastime' for her.

"I was thinking that we could drive to Boston and have a cozy dinner at that little café that Charles took us to; and after that maybe we could go dancing."

"That sounds like a plan, Margaret. I'll try to get out of here at a decent hour if at all possible." Both of them knew that in his line of work plans were often made to be changed.

After hanging up the phone she decided to take a nap and then maybe she'd call her mother at Ft. Dix.

Margaret stretched out on the bed under the feather comforter and smiled. "I'm going to have a baby," she said softly to no one in particular, "Hawkeye's baby."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Disaster

"Sorry I'm late," said Hawkeye as he kissed Margaret. "I hope this peace offering helps." He handed her a dozen long stemmed red roses.

"Thank you! It's not too late…it's only six. We can make it to the restaurant by seven thirty," she said.

"I don't know about the dancing tonight," he said, "I'm really bushed. We had a string of non critical emergencies this afternoon. My last patient was a three year old boy who lodged a dried pea in his ear," he laughed at the memory of it. "I had a helluva time getting it out."

Margaret laughed as she imagined her own son or daughter doing something silly like that one day. She couldn't wait to see the look on Hawkeye's face when she told him he was going to be a daddy.

"We can take my car and I'll drive," offered Margaret. "I took a nap this afternoon so I feel fresh and alert."

"You took a nap? What time did you get home?"

"Eleven…um Doris said that we were overstaffed so she said I could leave early," said Margaret, not wanting to answer any more questions and possibly spoil her surprise.

* * *

"Are you sure you remember where café is?" asked Hawkeye as Margaret drove down the busy streets of Boston.

"I think it's just around the corner from here," she said as she waited for the light to change. "Now don't you be a backseat driver, Pierce."

The light turned green and Margaret started to go through the intersection.

"Margaret look out!"

The last thing Margaret heard before she blacked out was her own scream.

* * *

_"Dr. McIntyre to the ER STAT!"_

Dr. John McIntyre was the ER doctor and surgical resident on duty that night. It had been a fairly quiet night. He was at his desk filling out reports and heard the sirens before the announcement came.

He ran into the ER and was met by the nurse who said, "Looks like a bad one, doctor. The accident involved three cars. We've got a man and woman in bad shape. The woman was driving. She pulled out into the intersection and a speeding car ran the red light and hit the driver's side which knocked the car into the path of oncoming traffic from the other direction. A second car hit them on the passenger's side. The speeder that crashed into them kept going. The driver of the third car was dead on arrival."

"Okay," said Dr. McIntyre. "Let's take a look."

"Doctor? Are you all right? Doctor?" the nurse saw a look of shock on his face as he looked at the man on the gurney. He was unconscious and his face was badly bruised and obscured by a bleeding head wound but nonetheless John McIntyre knew that face.

"Hawkeye?" He whispered. To the nurse he said, "Start a unit of whole blood here. We need to get him stable."

"We have ID on the patients, Doctor. According to his license he is Dr…."

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce," Dr. McIntyre finished the sentence.

"You know him?"

"We served in Korea together in a MASH unit. What about the other person that was with him, the woman, the driver of the car?"

"Her license says 'Margaret Pierce.'"

"Margaret, huh? I knew a Margaret once…they called her Hot Lips. So someone finally nabbed this guy," said McIntyre making conversation mostly to calm himself. "Okay, get some X-rays on these two…now let me see her."

Dr. McIntyre was in for his second shock of the evening as he looked at Hawkeye's wife. "My God! It's Hot Lips Houlihan!" he whispered.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" said the nurse beside him.

"Trapper John? Is that you?" Margaret's voice was barely audible.

He leaned over and said, "Yes, Margaret. It's me…but we'll talk later. You need to save your strength."

"Hurts…" she said.

"Nurse, give her a quarter grain of Morphine and start a unit of whole blood," he said to the nurse.

"Yes, Doctor."

Two of the nurses thought they recognized the name Pierce.

"Dr. Pierce…isn't he a friend of Dr. Winchester?"

" I think you're right. I think he's still here. He should probably be notified."

"Dr. Winchester to the ER STAT!"

Why on earth would he be called to ER, Charles wondered. It must be important.

Charles wasn't prepared for the scene that was about to meet him in the ER. Nurse Martin met him at the elevator.

As he was stepping off the elevator, two patients were wheeled past him, coming from X-Ray. He recognized the blonde woman immediately. Charles's head began to swim at the horrible realization of who these patients were.

"Good Lord! Margaret!"

"Charles," she said weakly. "My baby…save my baby…" She drifted off.

Baby? That would explain her seemingly poor health of late, he thought. But there wasn't time to think of that now. He saw Hawkeye next. He winced and looked away. His friend was barely recognizable.

Charles followed them back into the emergency room.

"We have the x-rays, Dr. McIntyre," said a young nurse.

"Good work, Nurse O'Hara…we can discuss this later in my office over cocktails. Okay lets take a look," said Trapper

Charles joined John McIntyre to read the x-rays.

"Oh dear God," said Charles as he looked at Margaret's x-ray. "Crushed pelvis…look, Dr. McIntyre…do you see what I see..?"

"It's a fetus! I'd say about twelve weeks."

"There's no way to save it…poor dear Margaret.. I hate to do this to her but I don't know anyway around it. Dr. Pierce?"

Dr. McIntyre turned and looked at Charles with surprise at "poor dear Margaret."

Obviously things had changed since he'd known Margaret. Margaret Pierce? He really wanted to know the story behind that! He returned his attention back to the x-rays.

"Looks like a skull fracture and a ruptured spleen. He's lost a lot of blood," said Dr. McIntyre looking at Hawkeye's x-rays. "How do you know these people?" he asked.

"Served with them in Korea," said Charles. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, served with them in Korea."

"McIntyre? Ah Yes, you must be the infamous Trapper John. According to Pierce you were quite the scamp."

"Guilty as charged."

"Okay…Trapper…lets get to work on saving their lives, shall we?"

* * *

Daniel jumped when he heard the phone ring. He looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. He wondered who might be calling. He smiled thinking that it might be Hawkeye wanting to share the news that Daniel already knew. 

"Hello."

"Hello Dr. Pierce, you have a call from Boston."

"Patch it through, Mary Jo… Hello…Hawkeye?"

"Hello, Dr. Pierce. Charles Winchester here. I would rather not have to make this call," his voice broke.

"Charles, has something happened…is it…?"

"Hawkeye…Margaret…it was a very bad accident…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Daniel hastily packed a few toiletries, knowing that he wouldn't be returning home that night. Before he left he picked up the phone and called Margaret's mother.

* * *

Charles and Trapper came out of surgery to find Daniel Pierce in the waiting room. Daniel stood up. 

"Charles…how is she…the baby?"

Charles shook his head. "I'm so sorry. There was nothing anyone could have done. Her pelvis was crushed…her female organs were damaged…I had to do a hysterectomy. She also has a broken wrist and some cuts and bruises. She should make a full recovery.

"And Ben?"

Trapper stepped forward and shook Daniel's hand. He said wearily, "Hello, Dr. Pierce, I'm John McIntyre. I operated on your son. He lost a lot of blood…his spleen was ruptured. I had to remove it. He also has a skull fracture. Be forewarned that when you see him, he looks pretty bad. He went through the window with his head so he's pretty banged up. I won't blow smoke up your shorts, sir. I don't know yet if he's going to pull through. All we can do now is wait."

Daniel sat down and put his head in his hands. "She was going to tell him about the baby tonight over dinner." He looked up and asked, "When can I see them."

"They're both in recovery right now…you can go for a few minutes," said Charles.

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes and looked around. She was still not completely out from under the anesthesia. 

"Dad," she whispered seeing Daniel beside the bed. "W-what h-happened?"

"You were in an accident, sweetheart."

"Hawkeye…? Is he…?"

"He's fine," Daniel lied, trying to hold back the tears. "You need to rest now."

"My…baby?"

Daniel had to look away. The nurse gave Margaret a shot of Morphine and she dozed off. Daniel knew there were some rough times ahead.

* * *

As much as Trapper had tried to prepare Daniel for his first look at his son, it was still a shock. He hardly recognized him. His head was bandaged and his face was badly bruised and swollen. He had yet to regain consciousness. 

Trapper joined Daniel as he stood at Hawkeye's bedside, watching his son for signs of life.

Trapper said, "Y'know I'd always hoped that I'd see Hawk again, but this wasn't exactly the way I pictured it."

Daniel slowly pulled his eyes from Hawkeye and looked at the surgeon and said, "Dr. John McIntyre…I thought that name sounded familiar…as in 'Trapper John' McIntyre…right?"

"Yes Sir, the one and only. I'm pleased to finally meet you. Hawkeye talked about you all the time in Korea. I'm just sorry that we're meeting under these circumstances."

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of Boston Mercy Hospital. Rose Houlihan stepped out with suitcase in hand. She swallowed hard as she entered the building. 

She'd managed to catch a bus out of Trenton, New Jersey and had been on the bus since midnight. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The past twelve hours had been an emotional roller coaster. Margaret had called at about five last night with the news that she was pregnant. Five hours later Daniel called to tell her that her daughter and son in law had been in a serious accident. He hadn't known any details himself so Rose could only imagine what she would find when she arrived at Boston Mercy.

Rose got off of the elevator and was directed to the surgery waiting room where she found Daniel Pierce. He greeted her with an embrace. She noted that he looked like he'd been up all night. She could tell by the expression on his face that the news wasn't good.

"Are they still in surgery?" She asked.

"No, they're in recovery."

His voice was heavy with fatigue and sadness. Rose could tell that he'd been crying.

"Daniel, how bad are they…?"

"I think I can better answer that question, Mrs. Houlihan," said Charles entering the room. He thought it would be best if he removed the burden of explanation from Daniel. It had been a long night for all of them, particularly Daniel.

Charles took Rose's hand and said, "Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Omygod! She's dead isn't she? I knew that husband of hers was irresponsible…I never trusted…"

Charles saw the look of pain and anger cross the elder Pierce's face.

"Please, Mrs. Houlihan, calm yourself! Margaret is still very much alive," he said as gently as he could. "The accident…they were hit by a drunk driver and…your daughter was driving, not Hawkeye. They were hit initially on the driver's side. The impact was…," Charles groped for the right words. "Margaret…her pelvis was crushed…"

"The baby…?" Rose began.

"The baby was killed on impact. We couldn't have saved it. She was, at the most, twelve weeks along. Margaret's uterus…I-I had to do an emergency hysterectomy.

"We have her heavily sedated. She had numerous contusions and abrasions and a fractured left wrist….We haven't told her about the baby…so…when you see her…please don't mention it. She's not strong right now…her condition is serious."

Rose sat speechless, trying to mentally digest all that Charles had just told her. She looked over at Daniel who was slumped over in his chair, head in hand. Only then did she remember that there were two accident victims.

"Daniel, I-I'm so sorry….what I said about your son…about Hawkeye…I had no right…Dr. Winchester, how is Hawkeye?"

"His condition is still critical. Dr. McIntyre, the surgeon who operated, had to remove his spleen and he's suffered a skull fracture as well. There was a third car involved. The force of impact was so great that Margaret's car was thrown into the line of oncoming traffic. Another car crashed into the passenger side. The third driver was killed. In any case, Hawkeye hasn't regained consciousness. Hopefully we'll know more when he does."

"May I see my daughter now?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Bad News

BJ was awakened from a sound sleep by the phone ringing. He looked at the clock to see that it was only four in the morning. Someone had better have a damned good reason for waking him this early on a Saturday morning!

"Hello," he said drowsily.

"Hunnicutt? Charles Winchester here…"

"Charles? What in the world…"

"Hunnicutt…" there was a long pause at the other end.

"Charles? What's wrong?"

Charles coughed and continued, "BJ…Beej…I'm terribly sorry…this has been a very long night. It's Hawkeye and Margaret…they were involved in a serious automobile accident last night. I've been in surgery most of the night…"

BJ sat bolt upright, "Are they…?"

"No, they're not dead but both of them are in very serious condition."

Charles gave BJ the details of the accident and the extent of their friends' injuries.

"BJ, could you pass this information along to the Potters. I know that Sherman will want to know. I'm going to try to get some rest…I am very sorry to have disturbed yours," sighed Charles.

"It's okay, Charles. I would have been upset if you hadn't called. Thank you."

BJ got up and began to write all that Charles had told him on a piece of paper so he'd have the details to pass along.

Still in a haze and trying to grasp what he'd just heard, BJ walked into the kitchen, got a bottle from the refrigerator and poured some milk into a glass. Without warning anger welled up inside of him like a volcano. He picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered, covering the kitchen with milk and broken glass.

BJ turned in time to see a frightened Peg standing at the kitchen door.

"BJ, what happened? I heard you on the phone…who was it?"

"I'm sorry, Peg. I'll clean up this mess."

"You want to tell me why you threw the milk in the first place? What was that call about?"

BJ sighed and said, "It was Charles. Hawkeye and Margaret were in a serious car wreck last night. Margaret had to have an emergency hysterectomy…she was three months pregnant." He stopped, overcome with emotion.

Peg gasped, "That's awful! Poor Margaret! What about Hawkeye?"

"He had to have his spleen removed…it was ruptured…a lot of internal bleeding and he suffered a fractured skull…he's in a coma. Charles said they're not sure whether he's going to make it or not."

Peg put her arms around her husband. "Let me clean up the mess in here. You call the airlines and see how soon you can get a flight to Boston. I'll help you pack."

* * *

"Thanks for calling, BJ. Call me as soon as you know something more."

Sherman hung up the phone, "Hells bells!" he muttered. He rejoined Mildred at the kitchen table where they were having their morning cup of coffee.

"Sherman, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That was BJ Hunnicutt on the phone. Charles called him from Boston with the worst kind of news. Hawkeye and Margaret were in an auto accident last night. It seems they were smashed into by a speeding drunken driver."

"Oh my…that's awful!"

"It gets worse. Margaret was pregnant. According to Daniel they were on their way to a have a cozy little dinner in Boston. She wanted to surprise him. She never got the chance. She lost the baby. Not only that, she lost the wherewithal to have another baby. Her pelvis and female organs were crushed.

"Hawkeye's in a coma…fractured skull…ruptured spleen. They're not altogether sure he's going to pull through. _Dammit! _Those two made it through three years in Korea! Some things I will never understand."

"Is there anything we can do, Sherman?" asked Mildred.

"BJ's headed for Boston as we speak. I don't think they need a crowd. We might just be in the way. Meanwhile I'm going to pass the news along to the O'Reilly's and Father Mulcahy. He doesn't leave for another week or two. I'm sure he'll want to send up a few prayers for them."

* * *

Trapper John took Hawkeye's pulse and listened to his chest. He sighed. No change.

"Come on Hawk, snap out of it," he whispered. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do. So you can't check out on me now."

Trapper had spent the night on the couch in his office. He was determined to be there when his former bunkmate came to. Hopefully he would come to. Trapper shut his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to consider the distinct possibility that his friend might never regain consciousness.

"Thanks Trap," said Hawkeye, his eyes tearing up at losing his bunkmate and best friend.

"For What?"

"You made it bearable. I was lucky. You were honest and open. You let me lean on you."

"No charge…if I'm ever this way…"

"I'll keep a light burning for you in a bedpan."

Trapper took another look at his friend. He looked as bad as those kids they'd tried to put back together in Korea.

He told the nurse who sat by the bed, "Notify me the second there's any change."

"Yes Doctor."

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Do you think for a moment I would stay away?" asked Rose, stroking Margaret's hair.

Margaret had been moved out of ICU to a private room. Charles felt that she was a little farther out of the woods. She still didn't know about the baby or Hawkeye and was still pretty well sedated.

Margaret looked around at her surroundings. She was still quite confused as to how she came to be a patient. She looked down at the IV needle in her arm and the cast on her left wrist.

"How did I get here?"

"You had an accident," answered Rose. "Don't you remember, dear?"

"No…where's Hawkeye? Does he know?" Margaret started to fade back into unconsciousness, "I want to tell Hawkeye we're going to have a-a baby."

Rose couldn't control the tears and ran from the room. She didn't see Daniel standing by the door.

Daniel put his arms around her and let her cry.

When her tears subsided, she looked up at him gratefully. Then she said, "I haven't been in to see Hawkeye yet."

"I'll go with you," said Daniel. "We're in this together, Rose. We might as well lean on each other. We're family now."

They went up to ICU where Hawkeye was still in a coma.

"Once when Hawkeye was about eight," Daniel began to reminisce as they stood by Hawkeye's bed. "He brought home a puppy he'd found. It had been abandoned by the side of the road. The poor little thing was half-dead. He insisted that he would keep it and nurse it back to health. His mother and I didn't think it was a good idea. He was pretty young, but he was very stubborn. He read every book on dogs that he could get his hands on. I've never seen a child so gentle with an animal. We had that dog for 13 years.

"Hawkeye always wanted to be a doctor. When he was in high school he'd come and help me out in the clinic. I can't remember him ever wanting to be anything else."

"I think that says a lot about his father," Rose said softly. "I can see that he has a lot of love and respect for you, Daniel."

"He and I have been especially close since his mother passed away. He was only ten years old at the time. It was very hard on him. Cancer took her…she went pretty quickly. I guess Ben and I clung to each other for dear life…" He touched Hawkeye's shoulder gently. "I don't know what I'll do if…if…"

"Where did he get the name Hawkeye?" asked Rose.

Daniel answered, "Actually I gave him the nickname. The best book I ever read was The Last of the Mohicans. I called him Hawkeye after the character in the book and before I knew it everyone was calling him Hawkeye. It just stuck."

"Margaret never had a permanent home," said Rose. "We went wherever the army told us to. Al loved the army and he was strictly by the book. Actually he and I met in the army. I was an army nurse. It's no wonder that Margaret chose to make the army a career.

"That girl worked so hard for her father's approval. Al was proud as a peacock when Margaret made major but he had a hard time showing affection….to his daughter or his wife. They didn't call him "Howitzer Al" for nothing.

"It made for a very lonely marriage sometimes. The man's first love was the army and everything and everybody came second."

"Rose, you don't have to…"

"I left him for a time. I didn't think I'd ever go back to him until that party our kids talked us into at the Pierre Hotel in Manhattan…remember that?"

"Ah yes, I remember that you two were quite the dancing couple."

"I can't believe it's been over a year since he's been gone…I never dreamed Margaret would ever resign her commission the way she did, either. I was pretty skeptical when she told me why she wanted to quit the army. She'd written often during the first year about Hawkeye…she didn't have nice things to say about him actually.

Daniel chuckled.

"Now it seems she's found not only a permanent home but also the father she never really had."

Rose turned and kissed Daniel's cheek.

"I have an idea," said Daniel. "When was the last time either of us ate? Why don't I treat you to breakfast in the coffee shop? We can continue our conversation there."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Awakenings**

_It was a crisp November evening. She was driving through Beacon Hill. She looked over at him…she loved his smile and twinkling blue eyes. They stopped at the light and he reached out and held her hand. "Do you remember where the café is?" he asked. "Just around the corner," she said…the light turned green and she put her foot on the gas… "Margaret watch out!"_

"Hawkeye!" Margaret cried out.

Rose, who was sleeping in the chair by the bed, was beside her daughter in an instant.

"Mom? I had the most horrible dream. I was in the car with Hawkeye…" she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Slowly she became aware of the pain she was in, particularly around the lower abdomen. She felt the bandages with her hand.

"I-I'm in a hospital…"

"You're at Boston Mercy," said Rose, stroking Margaret's hair.

"It wasn't a dream…was it?"

"No, darling, it wasn't a dream."

Seeing that her daughter was awake and alert, Rose sent the nurse to find Charles and Daniel. She didn't want to have to fill in the details for Margaret alone.

"Mom, what day is it?"

"It's Sunday afternoon. You've been here since Friday night. We've all been so worried about you, darling."

"Margaret, it's good to see you with your eyes open," said Charles entering the room.

Daniel took hold of Margaret's right hand and kissed it.

"Dad, you look terrible. Have you been here since Friday night?" He nodded.

Margaret looked at the three people standing around her bed. Questions were going through her mind that she was afraid to allow through her lips.

"How do you feel, Margaret," asked Charles.

"I hurt all over…Charles…Hawkeye…he's not…I mean…is he…?"

"No, my dear, he's not dead. He's alive but in a coma," said Charles. "He suffered a skull fracture in the accident. You must know that there's a possibility that he could have sustained some brain damage but we won't know that until he regains consciousness."

If he regains consciousness, he thought but didn't say.

Margaret asked, "Can I see him?"

"Perhaps tomorrow morning, if you feel up to sitting, we can wheel you up to his room. I want you to just rest tonight," Charles was dreading the next inevitable question.

"My stomach hurts…the bandages…Charles…the baby?"

Rose hid her face in Daniel's shoulder. Daniel squeezed Margaret's hand.

Margaret looked from Rose and Daniel to Charles. She knew she didn't want to hear the answer.

Charles shook his head. "It…your baby never had a chance. Your pelvis was crushed and your uterus punctured. I had to do a hysterectomy. I'm terribly sorry, Margaret."

Margaret stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and shock. In one horrifying moment she had lost her baby, the ability to conceive another baby and she'd possibly lost her husband. If her husband did survive he might not be the Hawkeye that she knew. It was too much to sort through.

Rose put her arms around her, but Margaret pulled away.

"Mother, please leave me alone."

* * *

"Knock knock! Can I come in?"

Margaret was laying on her side gazing out the window. She turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"BJ? What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Margaret sat up with great effort and held out her hand to him.

"Charles called me Saturday morning. I caught the first flight out and got in late last night. When I got here to the hospital you were asleep so I figured I could wait until this morning to see you. I spent the night in the waiting room with Daniel in ICU."

"H-have you seen him?" she asked, her lip quivering. BJ put his arms around her and rocked her as if she were a small child.

"I saw him for a little while last night. He looks like he's been through a battle." BJ's heart broke as he thought about his friend. "He's still unconscious, Margaret," he said anticipating her question. "No change."

"BJ, I'm scared. Charles said that there's a possibility he could be brain damaged."

"Margaret, there's also a possibility he won't be."

Daniel appeared in the doorway pushing a wheelchair. He still looked tired but he looked like he'd gotten a little sleep and had taken the time to shave.

"Margaret, are you feeling up to seeing Hawkeye? Your doctor has given his okay."

She sighed, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. BJ, will you go up with us?"

BJ squeezed her hand and nodded.

BJ and Daniel helped Margaret out of bed and into the chair. This was the most she'd moved since Friday and she was very sore.

"I must look awful," she said, smoothing her hair.

"You never looked more beautiful," said BJ.

"Hunnicutt," she said, "You're a terrible liar. And I love you for it."

* * *

Trapper checked Hawkeye's vital signs. It was Monday morning and still there was no change. He took a seat in the corner of the room. He had a little time before he had to be on duty in the ER.

BJ and Daniel pushing Margaret entered the room. Trapper didn't recognize the tall man with the bushy moustache. He rose and extended his hand.

"Dr. John McIntyre here and you are…?"

"BJ Hunnicutt. I was Hawkeye's bunkmate in Korea."

"No kidding…" began Trapper.

He was interrupted by an older nurse who poked her head in the door and said, "No more than two visitors at a time in ICU, please."

"It's okay, Nurse Graham, I've authorized these folks."

Nurse Graham frowned at them and left the room.

"Old Crone," muttered Trapper.

"McIntyre? You wouldn't by any chance _Trapper _John McIntyre would you?"

"Guilty as charged," smiled Trapper.

"You've been guilty of more than that," said Margaret.

"Why Miss Mahgaret," Trapper said in a phony Southern accent, "It's good to see y'all up and about this mahning." Then he added in a more solemn tone, "Seriously, Margaret."

"How is he?" asked Margaret glancing sidelong at the man in the bed.

"The same."

"So you're the guy that replaced me. We'll have to swap Hawkeye stories one of these da…"

"Hey, can't a guy get any sleep around here…" came a barely audible voice from the bed.

The four people standing by the bed exchanged glances ranging from surprise to inexorable joy.

Hawkeye could sense the light in the room but was hesitant to open his eyes, "I m-must have had way too m-much to drink last night. I-I've got the emperor of all h-hangovers," the words came with great effort.

Hawkeye raised his hand to his head, feeling the bandages. It was then he opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus on the four people beside his bed.

"Dad…Beej…Margaret…_Trapper?_"

"Ben! Thank God," said Daniel, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. BJ and Trapper hugged each other, letting out a war whoop, which caused Nurse Graham to come running.

"Please, doctor…there are other patients," she said with a scowl.

Margaret took Hawkeye's hand but couldn't speak yet.

Hawkeye squeezed her hand, "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful when you're crying?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Empty Arms

"You gave us quite a scare, Hawk," said BJ.

Hawkeye's mind was in a fog. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the intensive care unit at Boston Mercy Hospital where 'Yours Truly' worked his magic on your insides," said Trapper.

"Beej? What are you doing here?"

"Charles called me Saturday morning to tell me about your accident," answered BJ.

"Accident…?"

"Hawk," said BJ, putting a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder, "you and Margaret were in a car accident Friday night. You've been out cold since you got here."

"What day is it?" asked Hawkeye trying to take it all in.

"It's Monday morning," said Daniel. "We were really afraid we were going to lose you, son."

"Margaret?" said Hawkeye noticing that she was still holding his hand through the side rail. She held his hand to her cheek and silently soaked it with her tears.

Trapper tapped Daniel and BJ on the shoulder and motioned toward the door with his head.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. You call if you need anything," said Trapper.

Margaret raised her head and looked into his eyes through the side rail. His face was badly bruised, especially around his eyes, giving him a raccoon like appearance. His head was swathed in bandages. In the midst of all of that his eyes were unmistakably Hawkeye, intense and blue.

"Margaret? What is it?"

"Hawkeye, do you remember anything about Friday?"

"We were going out to dinner…at that café….how am I doing so far?"

"I had a surprise…" she began.

He smiled, "You were going to tell me you're pregnant, right?"

Her eyes widened, "You knew?"

"I'd had to have been blind not to have figured it out…the fatigue…hugging the toilet every morning…classic symptoms."

She blurted out, "Hawkeye! I lost the baby in the accident."

He squeezed her hand and said softly, "It's okay…we can have another one…"

Margaret pulled her hand away and covered her face. "No no, we can't have another one…not ever! The bastards took it all…they took everything!"

Hawkeye turned his head to the wall trying to hold back his own tears. He wanted desperately to take her in his arms but between the IV's, the bedrails and the pain he couldn't.

BJ, Daniel and Trapper returned to the room when they heard Margaret's outcry.

"Margaret," said Daniel gently. "Let's get you back to your room. I think you two can use some rest."

* * *

"Thanks BJ. I appreciate the call. This is very good news! You tell them Mildred and I are thinking of them and if they need us we're only a phone call away."

Sherman hung up the phone and returned to the living room.

"Good news, mother!" he said. "That was BJ. Hawkeye has regained consciousness and there's no brain damage. The doctors are saying that the Pierces will probably be back in their own home by Christmas!"

"Oh Sherman, I'm so happy to hear that. It would be an awful thing to have to be in the hospital at Christmas."

* * *

"Here's a card from the O'Reilly's," said Rose. She was sitting by Margaret's bed going through the get well cards people had sent. "They say that they hope you are up and around soon. They've included a picture of little Jenny. She's just over a month old now. Look at all that hair."

Margaret glared at her mother, "I don't want to look at the picture. Not now! I don't want to look at a baby. Mother you are unbelievable!"

Charles came in just then as he was making his rounds. "Mrs. Houlihan, perhaps this is not a good time to be looking at baby pictures. I'm sure that the O'Reilly baby is indeed quite lovely and one of these days I'm sure that Margaret will enjoy gazing on it. However, I need to check Margaret's incision so if you don't mind stepping out in the hallway…"

"Dr. Winchester, I happen to be a nurse!" said Rose indignantly.

"And I'm sure you are a very capable nurse. But you aren't employed at Boston Mercy so, Mrs. Houlihan…please…"

Rose left the room and let Charles know that she wasn't happy about it in the process.

Margaret giggled and said, "Thanks, Charles."

"It was worth it if only to see you smile, Margaret," he said.

"Good morning! Am I interrupting anything?" asked BJ.

"Not at tall, Hunnicutt, I was just checking my handiwork. I'm finished so you may feel free to visit the patient. Did I hear you say that you're returning home today?"

"Yeah, Daniel's giving me a lift to the airport. My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Charles extended his hand, "Thanks for coming, BJ."

Margaret held out her arms to BJ. "I hate to see you leave, BJ. It meant a lot to have you here. I know it means a lot to Hawkeye."

"Are you going to be okay, Margaret?"

"I don't know, BJ. I'm trying…" she said, tears streaming down her face. "I wanted to have his children…have what every woman wants…a home and a family."

"Margaret, you have a home…and a family. You have a husband that adores you and Daniel and your mom."

"And a big empty house that will never have children playing in it," She said sadly.

BJ hugged her and whispered, "Be well, Margaret…don't shut him out."

She looked at him quizzically, wondering what he meant by that. "Good bye BJ," she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Well, Hawkeye, I guess this is it…farewell again. I'm glad it wasn't a permanent goodbye."

BJ looked at his friend and smiled. He looked more like Hawkeye than he had a week ago. The swelling had gone down and the mass of bandages had been removed revealing his bush of hair.

"When does your flight leave?"

"In a couple of hours. Your dad is going to take me to the airport. I talked to Peg this morning. She's looking forward to my homecoming. Erin's driving her crazy with her constant chatter and Ben's teething. And I need to get back to work tomorrow."

At the mention of Ben, Hawkeye's expression changed to one of sadness. Hawkeye reached up and grabbed BJ's arm.

"Beej, please sit down for a few minutes. Can I level with you?"

"Sure. What is it, Hawk?"

"It's about…children…babies. My track record doesn't seem to be too good in that department…"

"Hawk, you don't think you're responsible for…"

"For the accident? No. Of course not. You know after that woman smothered her baby on the bus in Korea it was a long time before I felt comfortable around babies and small children. Little by little I had contact with them in my dad's practice. I thought I was doing really well until your son was born at our house. I had a flashback when he uttered his first cry. I felt bad about that..."

"Hawk, it's okay…"

"…but the next day when I held him and he grabbed my finger I can't tell you the thrill I felt…I knew then that when Margaret and I had kids I wouldn't be afraid of them. When I knew that she was pregnant I smiled all over just thinking about being a father…"

BJ smiled and looked down not wanting Hawkeye to see his tears.

"…When she called to ask me out to dinner, just the two of us, I knew that it was so she could tell me the good news. She thought she was hiding something from me. I had to work at not letting her know that I knew. I mean she had morning sickness so bad, how could I not know? I didn't want to spoil her surprise."

"I'm worried about her, Beej. She's devastated. I-I don't know how to help her…I…" BJ put an arm around Hawkeye and let him cry.

"Stand by her, Hawk. Don't let her shut you out. And don't forget that you've suffered a loss, too."

Daniel knocked on the door, "Calling for Dr. Hunnicutt, Pierce's taxi cab service here. We're ready to leave for the airport."

The two friends embraced one last time.

"Give everyone a big hug for me and tell Erin that her Christmas present from Uncle Hawkeye will be late this year. I'll call you when we get home."

* * *

"May I come in, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye was sitting by the window watching snow fall on Boston. He turned abruptly when he heard a voice he hadn't heard for a while.

"Father Mulcahy!" he exclaimed. He got up gingerly to embrace the priest. "Sorry, Father, I'm not moving too swiftly these days. It's good to see you. You just missed Beej by a week. As a matter of fact you nearly missed us. The doctors are letting us out this weekend."

"Yes, I know," replied the priest. "I've already been in to see Margaret. She's pretty torn up, isn't she? That's understandable. Hawkeye, I'm so sorry about your accident and the loss of your child."

"Thank you, Father. It's really good to see you. Aren't you about ready to go back overseas?"

"Yes, just one more week and I'll be back at St. Theresa's orphanage with 'my children.' Unfortunately her business is booming over there. I am looking forward to seeing all of them again."

"I wish you the best, Father. Personally I don't care if I ever see that hell hole again."

"Uh..yes, Hawkeye. This may not be a good time to bring this up and I didn't want to upset Margaret. I doubt that she's ready right now to entertain the idea…but maybe a few months to a year from now when you've finished grieving for the child you've lost…you might consider giving another child a home. There are so many who have lost homes and family.

The two men talked for a while about other things. Hawkeye had always enjoyed talking to the priest. He'd seen him go through a lot of hell in Korea and seemed to always rise to the top.

Father Mulcahy watched Hawkeye. He'd always admired his skill as a surgeon and his compassion as well. It was disappointing to see that he'd been robbed of the opportunity to be a father but he felt that God had another plan for the Pierces.

"Well, Hawkeye," said Father said looking at his watch, "I have an appointment to keep. I hope you will think some more about what I said. You and Margaret have so much to offer."

Hawkeye sat looking at the floor as Father Mulcahy spoke. The priest made good sense. It was just too soon to think about it. He looked up and smiled through tears and said, "I will think about it, Father."

The two men embraced. Hawkeye smiled and said, "Goodbye…Francis…be well and safe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Catching up with Trapper**

"So how's the patient this morning?" asked Trapper as he walked into Hawkeye's room and looked at his chart.

"You is de one wit de chart," said Hawkeye with a smile. "I is only de lowly patient."

"I see you're going home tomorrow," said Trapper.

"So have you come to get your last bit of poking and prodding in before I leave?"

"Nah…actually this is my day off… I don't usually work on Sundays."

"So that's what today is? The days have all run together. How long have we been here?"

"You came here Friday, the 26th of November and it's now Sunday, the12th of December. You do the Math. Considering you were near death when you got here I'd say that's not too long. I'm really pleased with your progress. It's a tribute, no doubt, to the skill of your surgeon."

Trapper hadn't had much time to do any catching up with Hawkeye. Business in the ER was booming these days and most of his contact with Hawk had been as in doctor patient. He really wanted to find out what had happened in the three years since he'd left Korea that led up to Hawkeye and 'Hot Lips' becoming Mr. and Mrs. Pierce.

"I doff my chapeau to you, Surgeon McIntyre. What do I owe you in return for my life?" asked Hawkeye and then added bitterly, "I can't give you my firstborn because there will never be one."

Hawkeye would have to admit that there was still resentment on his part toward the other man. He'd left without leaving a note and never wrote after he left. BJ, on the other hand had stubbornly kept in touch ever since they'd been stateside.

"So tell me, Hawk, how in the world did you end up marrying Hot Lips Houlihan? How did Frank Burns take it?"

"Frank is ancient history. She dumped him not too long after you left for a jerk lieutenant colonel named Donald Penobscott, a real prince of a guy. He cheated on her from day one."

"Well as I recall, Hot Lips came by her name honestly. You mean to tell me _she _didn't cheat on _him_?"

"The funny thing about Margaret that I've come to appreciate is that where marriage is involved she's completely monogamous. She was devoted to Donald from the moment he slipped that dime store engagement ring on her finger." Hawkeye laughed at the memory. "Frank went completely bananas after the wedding."

"So how did you and she become Mister and Missus? That's the one that boggles my mind."

"After her divorce from Lt. Colonel Tukhus Shmear, she started changing. It's hard to explain…and I'm not even sure what precipitated a lot of the changes. She became more accessible…more honest. She and I started talking more…we actually became friends."

Hawkeye purposely left out the story of the night he'd spent with Margaret in the abandoned hut on the way to the 8063rd. He knew Trapper well enough to know that he'd have some snide comments and he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Towards the end of the war I had some…problems…I suffered a breakdown and Margaret stood by me. I saw some things over there that will be with me forever. She was someone I could talk to…and I don't know, somewhere along the line we went from being friends to something more. I'm couldn't tell you the exact moment it happened. I'm happy that it did. We got married this past April. She's an amazing woman, Trap. And now it's my turn to stand by her."

Trapper sat quietly listening. He was astonished at the story and at the changes in his former bunkmate. He seemed more subdued. But then with what he'd been through in Korea and now the accident, the change was understandable.

"Okay, it's my turn," said Hawkeye. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hey," Trapper said in his defense. "I left you a message with Radar."

Hawkeye laughed at the memory of the kiss Radar gave him in the shower and how upset the younger man was about 'delivering the message.'

"Y'know we tried to get a message to you in Tokyo."

"Okay, that explains why you didn't say goodbye or leave a note but you don't get off the hook that easy. You knew the address. You could have written once you got home."

"I suppose I could have. But my homecoming wasn't such an easy one. Remember the time I thought I was going home with an ulcer and Henry said that before I knew it I'd be home sleeping on the couch because I started talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah? No, you don't mean…"

"Yeah…only Louise didn't just make me sleep on the couch. She flat kicked me out. It seems that it was more than my talking in my sleep. One of my 'lady friends' called the house before I got back. Louise hit the roof and I wasn't back two days when she confronted me. What could I say?"

Hawkeye fell silent for a moment as he thought about his love for Margaret. He couldn't see himself with another woman for any reason. Being with Trapper was like seeing himself in the mirror three years ago and he didn't like what he saw.

"I haven't seen my daughters for a couple of years. Louise has complete custody and she won't let me see them. I guess I can't say that I blame her. At first it was hard and I drank a lot…I mean a lot. And then, once I dried out, I threw myself into my work. I got this job here as an ER surgeon. It's a lot like the meatball surgery we did in Korea only there's time to cross the 't's' and dot the 'i's', if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. I'm chief trauma resident at Portland General."

"I hope that explains why I didn't write after I got home. I'm really sorry Hawk. I never meant to hurt you. You were the reason I made it out of that upholstered toilet with any degree of sanity."

Hawkeye smiled and said, "No charge."

"Another thing that boggles my mind," said Trapper, "is that you're friends with Charles Emerson 'Windbag' the Third. That man is a piece of work."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. Charles took Frank's place after he went bonkers. He's a damn good surgeon and has the ego to match. But there's another side to the man that he keeps well hidden. Well, you know the old saying about war making strange bedfellows. Once I started seeing through the chinks in his armor I saw that there was someone worth knowing. He's an ace in the practical joke department, too."

"You're joshin' me…Winchester!"

"Would I lie to you? Actually Charles came up to Crabapple Cove last year and we struck up a friendship. Have you met his fiancé?"

"No why? Should I?"

"Actually you've already met her. She's a nurse at this hospital."

"Hawk, it's a big hospital."

"I'll give you a hint," said Hawkeye with a grin. He put his hand on his cheek and said, "Aaah Bach!"

They both exploded with laughter. Trapper wheezed, "You're kidding, right? You're not kidding!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Home for the Holidays

"Here Soon-Lee, let's put mustard on that and some onions and peppers."

Max was showing Soon-Lee the finer points of eating Hungarian hot dogs at Tony Packos. This food was like nothing she'd ever had before. She looked around. Everything was so different in America. But it was her husband's country and she knew he hadn't been happy in Korea.

Soon-Lee sighed. She'd had her heart set on finding her parents. She hoped and prayed that one day she would see them again. Max had tried so hard. He was a good husband and she loved him with all of her heart. She knew he would be a good father. She loved being married to him. He made her laugh.

"Max, baby is kicking me…here, you feel," she took his hand and placed it on her belly.

He smiled at her. "That's my son," he said confidently. "It has to be a boy with that much force behind the kick. I can't wait to take him bowling."

"Max," she laughed, "this baby could be girl baby."

"Then I can show her how a lady should dress."

Soon-Lee laughed. She hadn't known him when he wore dresses but she had seen pictures.

"But if it is boy baby you not put him in dress!"

The Klingers had spent the day shopping. Soon-Lee needed American clothes he said. She was wearing one of the new maternity outfits that they had bought. It was a smock top with a pair of maternity pants. She kept looking at herself in the windows of the stores they passed.

"I look like American mother, yes Max?"

"Yes, sweetheart you do. You are the most beautiful American mother I've ever seen."

"I am, how you say, a real himdunger?"

Max laughed, "I think you mean humdinger and yes you are!"

For Max's family it was love at first sight with Soon-Lee. The challenge was the language barrier. Max's mother didn't speak English…but the two women liked each other from the start. Mrs. Klinger was happy that her son had found such a lovely wife and she was excited at the prospect of having a new grandchild. She could rest now that her beloved son was no longer in Korea.

Soon-Lee felt like she'd found a home.

* * *

"What do you think, Sherman?" asked Mildred as she put the last few decorations on the tree.

"I'd say this tree is the kipper's knickers!" he said and kissed her.

"I've already got some presents to go under the tree. I'm looking forward to having family for Christmas," said Mildred. "Patty and Walter are coming over the day after Christmas so it will be like having two family dinners. I can't wait to see the baby.

I'll bet she's grown since we've seen her."

* * *

"Welcome home!" cried Rose as Hawkeye and Margaret walked in the door. She had made a banner and put it over the fireplace in the front room.

Margaret looked around the room as if she were seeing it for the first time. When she'd walked out the door four weeks ago she'd been on her way to dinner in Boston. The last time she'd walked out the door she'd been pregnant with her first child. The last time she'd walked out the door she'd been so high the moon couldn't touch her.

Rose had decorated the Christmas tree which stood in front of the bay window. There were already many presents under it.

Margaret said flatly, "It all looks beautiful, Mom."

Hawkeye said, "It really is nice. You didn't have to do all of this, Rose."

"Yes I did. I love decorating. And please, Hawkeye…to you it's 'Mom.'"

"Yes…Mom," Hawkeye said it but it felt strange. He hadn't called anyone Mom since he was ten years old. But then again, he'd never had a mother in law before.

Daniel came in behind them, trying to maneuver the plants and flowers they'd received during their hospital stay.

"Here, Dad, let me help you," said Hawkeye.

"You sit down…you've still got some recuperating time left. You doctors are all alike. You make the worst patients!"

"And everything I know I learned from my dad."

Rose was going to stay with them for another month. Daniel thought it was a good idea since he would be working at the clinic. He didn't think that it was a good idea for Margaret, in particular, to be left alone.

Daniel felt that he'd taken enough time away from his patients. Fortunately during his time away there hadn't been any major emergencies. The worst thing that had happened was that Danny Wilder had broken his arm falling out of a tree. Daniel's new assistant, Dr. Matthews kept things running smoothly.

Dr. Matthews was fresh out of residency in Portland. He really wanted to be a general practitioner. Daniel had hoped that Hawkeye would one day take over his practice but that was not to be. He'd accepted the fact that his son was a surgeon who felt that his skills were wasted at the clinic.

It was, in fact, Hawkeye who had referred Dr. Paul Matthews to Daniel. Hawkeye had been impressed with the skill and compassion that the younger doctor had. He decided that it was the least he could do since he himself wasn't going to be his father's assistant.

Daniel chuckled. At least for a short time people would be able to tell Danny and Donny, the Wilder twins apart.

Rose took some of the plants from Daniel and placed them around the room.

"I've always enjoyed plants. They brighten a room," said Rose as cheerfully as she could. "Don't you think so Margaret?"

"Whatever you say, Mom," said Margaret who was sitting on the couch, staring out the window. Rose was worried about her daughter. She was usually so vibrant, loud and opinionated. Since the accident she'd become pale, quiet and withdrawn.

"Margaret," said Hawkeye. "Would you like to go lie down? You look tired. As a matter of fact, I'm tired…I'll come with you."

She gave him a small but grateful smile. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

Daniel watched as the two slowly ascended the stairs to their room. Both of them were still tender from their surgeries and the accident. He knew they were hurting and not just from the physical injuries.

"Why don't I fix us a nice lunch?" said Rose.

"Why don't you sit down and take a rest, Rose," said Daniel, patting the cushion on the couch next to him. "You've been running yourself ragged." Then he added gently, "She'll be all right, she just needs some time to heal."

Rose looked at Daniel, surprised by his sensitivity. "Mind Reader," she said. She sat and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hawkeye was washing his hands when he heard Margaret's cry. It sounded like the cry of a wounded animal. He rushed out of the bathroom.

"Margaret, what is it?"

She picked up a Macy's bag from the corner of the room. She pulled out the contents; a baby blanket, a little pair of pajamas and a teddy bear. She'd been so excited when she found out that she was expecting that she'd gone shopping for baby things on her way home that Friday.

Margaret held the bear to her and sobbed. Hawkeye sat on the bed next to her and held her. She buried her head in his chest. He felt helpless and heartbroken as well. He buried his face in her hair and they cried together until they'd exhausted all their tears.

* * *

"Hawkeye, telephone! It's BJ."

It was now late afternoon on Christmas day. Margaret and Hawkeye sat on the leather couch in the study. The fire was warm and inviting. Hawkeye hated to get up to answer the phone. He kissed Margaret who sat staring into the fire, not moving. Hawkeye sighed. He missed his wife. Her body was here but her mind seemed to have taken flight.

"Hi Beej, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Hawk. How's your holiday going?"

"Fine…really…"

"Hawk, you want to try that one again? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Beej…everything's okay. How are the kids? Are they having a good Christmas?"

"Oh yeah. Erin's got the front room covered with toys. Santa Clause brought her a doll house."

"Yeah, I'll bet Santa Clause was up all night putting it together, too," said Hawkeye, "What was the squeal I just heard."

"Ben's getting into the doll house and Erin's not too happy about it. He's so cute. He's just at that age where he's crawling and pulling himself up on things."

BJ listened for a reply from Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye," BJ said, "How is Margaret doing?"

"This holiday has been really tough for her. She's been just sitting and staring into space. She's scaring me, Beej. I've had a breakdown and I don't wish that on anyone, particularly when that anyone happens to be my wife."

BJ didn't know what to say. He could hear the sadness in Hawkeye's voice.

"How's your dad?"

"Oh Dad's doing really well. Rose has been here since we got home from the hospital. So it's like having our own live-in housekeeper."

"I thought she drove your dad crazy."

"Yeah…about that, it seems that she hasn't been getting on his nerves quite so much."

"Are you thinking…?"

"Yeah, could be…those crazy kids."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Happy New Year 1955

"Come on, Margaret, start packing."

"I told you, I don't want to go. I'm not in the mood for a party," she said.

She sat looking out the bedroom window holding the teddy bear that she'd bought for her baby. It was two o'clock in the afternoon on the 30th and Margaret was still in her robe. She hadn't put on makeup or combed her hair since Christmas.

"Look, Margaret. This could be a good thing. It will be a change of scenery. Sidney's invited us to come down for New Year's Eve. I think it will do you good to get out. Why don't you pack that black strapless number you wore to Charles and Louise's engagement party. Hubba hubba!"

Margaret glared up at him.

"Fine," he said. He threw her suitcase on the bed and opened it. "I'll start packing for you."

Hawkeye went to the closet and started taking her clothes off the hangers and throwing them in the suitcase.

She stood and grabbed a garment away from him. "What do you think you're doing, Pierce? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I think I am crazy. I'm on my way to insane and you're helping me get there. You're going with me to New York, Margaret," Hawkeye said raising his voice with every word. "We're going to Sidney Freedman's and we're going to have a great time, dammit!"

She glared at him for a moment and without warning she slapped his face. He stood in stunned silence for a moment. Then quietly, he opened the door.

"I'm going for a walk," he said softly. "When I get back your bag had better be packed. Our plane leaves five o'clock." The door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Dr. and Mrs. B.F. Pierce. You will be in room 1015 on the 10th floor. We hope you'll enjoy your stay here," said the clerk at the hotel desk.

Hawkeye looked around at the hotel lobby. It was a grand hotel. Sidney had offered to have them stay at his home but Hawkeye had turned him down.

* * *

"I don't think so Sidney," he'd said. "I don't think it would be good for Margaret to be around your children."

"I understand how you feel, Hawkeye," Sidney replied. "But you can't hide all the babies in the world. One day she's going to have to face it and move on."

"I know, Sidney, just not today, okay? I don't want to push her. As it is she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, she doesn't talk…"

"Sounds like you're the one being pushed, Hawkeye. But this is long distance so how about we talk about this some more when you get here."

* * *

"Nice room," said Hawkeye looking around their hotel room. "Margaret, look at the view from here! Hey, maybe while we're here we should go up in the Empire State Building. I've heard the view from there is something to behold."

"The front desk clerk mentioned that it was closed because of the cold weather," said Margaret.

"Okay, so we won't go to the Empire State Building."

"How about we get some sleep. We're meeting Rivka and Sidney for breakfast in the morning."

Hawkeye noted as they unpacked that Margaret had brought the teddy bear with her. She'd hardly put it down since she'd found it upon their return from the hospital.

* * *

"So are you having a party at your home, Sidney?" asked Hawkeye. "I don't think I've ever seen where you live."

"Actually we thought we'd take you to dinner and to a night club for dancing."

"Sounds like fun, eh Margaret?" smiled Hawkeye.

Margaret nodded and drank her coffee, "Whatever you say…dear."

"This is one of our favorite places to come for breakfast," said Rivka, who was bouncing baby Jeffrey on one knee and trying to keep an eye on three year old Aaron at the same time. She was doing her best to keep the kids quiet around Margaret. It was such a tragedy, Rivka thought. She wondered how she would hold up under the same set of circumstances.

Before anyone saw him coming, Aaron walked to Margaret's chair, patted her and said, "Pretty lady."

"Smart kid," said Hawkeye.

Aaron raised his hands to Margaret and said, "Hold me."

Margaret smiled at the little boy and picked him up. He sat on her lap while she sipped her coffee.

"Margaret," said Sidney. "You really should try some of that omelet. They make the best omelets here I've ever had."

"I'm not hungry, Sidney."

"So I noticed," he said. "You're looking pretty thin, Margaret."

Margaret glared at him, "Sidney I didn't come here to be analyzed so put your couch back in your briefcase."

The rest of the meal continued in uncomfortable silence.

After breakfast the Freedmans took the Pierces on a tour of the city. After that they took the subway to Park Slope, Brooklyn to show them where they lived.

"What a lovely home," said Margaret.

"These old brownstones have a lot of character," said Sidney.

Aaron and Jeff played quietly in the middle of the living room. Jeff was at the stage where he was trying to crawl. He would get up on all fours and rock back and forth and then propel himself forward. Hawkeye had to laugh. "One of these days that boy's going to propel himself into something and knock himself cold."

Hawkeye noticed that Margaret was watching the boys intently. Her hands were clenched and she looked like she could break down at any given moment.

"Sidney, I think we need to get back to the hotel. Do you mind? Margaret's still pretty tired from the trip," said Hawkeye. "We'll see you tonight. I think we can find our way back to the hotel."

"We'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

"Margaret, you look stunning!" said Rivka.

Margaret was wearing the black strapless that Hawkeye had requested…no demanded that she wear, she thought with a tinge of resentment. She knew she wasn't being the easiest person to live with lately, but he didn't have the right to demand that she wear something to please him.

Sidney watched Hawkeye and Margaret on the dance floor. He noticed that hardly a word had been exchanged between the two of them for most of the evening. He'd never known Margaret to be so quiet. He noticed also, that she was dangerously thin. Somehow she had to be forced to open up and face things or she was going to die.

How thin Margaret had gotten hadn't escaped Hawkeye's notice either. It was glaringly apparent in her strapless dress. He was sorry now he'd insisted that she wear it.

"Margaret, darling, if you don't start eating, you're going to die. I don't want to lose you," he whispered as they were dancing.

"I-I can't," she said.

"Will you please talk to Sidney while we're here?"

"That's why you brought me here, isn't it. I knew it wasn't a social visit. You creep," she said angrily. She left him standing alone on the dance floor.

The evening seemed to deteriorate from that moment. Margaret refused to dance or talk.

Rivka excused herself, "I need to get to bed, and the babysitter needs to go home."

Sidney followed her to the door, "Rivka, do you need me to come with you?"

She smiled and said, "I think you have someone who needs to talk to you even though she's not ready to admit it. Hawkeye and Margaret need you more than I do right now. You know where to find me."

"You know I love you, Mrs. Freedman."

"Yeah, but don't tell my husband. He's a very jealous man," she grinned and kissed him.

Sidney returned to the table with Hawkeye and Margaret. He noticed that Hawkeye was on his eighth martini.

"So Sidney, how are things in the head shrinking business. Have you had a long line of coo-coos beating a path to your door?" asked Hawkeye loudly.

"Hawkeye," said Sidney. "It's obvious to me that the party's over. Why don't the three of us go back to talk in my office."

"But Sidney, it's New Year's Eve! It's time to party!" said Hawkeye getting louder.

"Come on Hawk, I think you've had enough."

"There's no such thing as enough booze. There might be such a thing as not enough booze. My friend, if you snooze you booze. Or how about you're cruisin' for a boozin'." Hawkeye laughed loudly at his own jokes. "I'm a regular Milton Berle."

Margaret looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're a regular drunk."

"So nice of you to notice," he said. "You don't seem to notice much of anything these days."

"Stop it," she said. "You're creating a scene."

"Yeah, well, I'm just mad enough and drunk enough that I really don't give a damn. Did you hear that everyone, I don't give a stinking damn any more."

"Hawkeye, let's take this back to the office…please be reasonable," begged Sidney. Hawkeye was drawing a crowd. Sidney sighed. It was clear to him that stopping Hawkeye at this point would be like trying to contain a flash flood in a shot glass.

"Let me tell you something, Mrs. Pierce. I know that losing that baby was hard on you. But you know what …I lost a child, too. Did you ever once stop to think about that. Huh? No, I don't think you did. So now you're trying to kill yourself so I can lose a wife too. Well that's pretty damn selfish of you! You seem to think you've cornered the market on pain! You know I nearly died in that accident, too. I'm still picking glass out of my head. I have headaches that would kill an elephant. And another thing; I've had your self pity up to my eyeballs. I'm drowning in your self-pity! Maybe you'd be happier if I had died!"

Hawkeye swallowed the last bit of his martini and smashed the glass on the table in front of Margaret. He pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her hard and then shoved her away.

"Happy New Year, Major Baby!"

Hawkeye turned to look at the crowd that was now gathered around.

"Happy New Year, folks. The show is over, you make go back to your regularly scheduled New Years Eve binge." He walked out of the club.

Margaret followed him to the door. "Where do you think you're going, Hawkeye?"

"What the hell do you care?"

The door closed behind him.

Sidney was now at Margaret's side. "He needs to blow off some steam. He'll probably go back to the hotel."

Margaret frowned at Sidney and asked, "Do you always have to be so damned understanding?"

"I can't help it. That's how they trained me in psychiatry school. Besides it's just my charming nature and the fact that my mother wouldn't have it any other way."

Margaret laughed in spite of herself.

"Why don't you come home with me? I don't think Rivka will mind and I think Aaron is pretty taken with you."

"Sidney, I-I don't know…your baby.. I don't know if I can…."

"Margaret, you can't run from babies forever."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –Facing the Fears

Hawkeye pulled his coat collar up around his neck. After he left the nightclub he spent the night walking around the city. He shivered in the cold dampness. It wasn't ideal conditions for a late night stroll.

He knew that Sidney would make sure that Margaret was taken care of. He felt guilty leaving her at the club the way he had but he'd had enough.

His head was throbbing. He'd had bad headaches off and on since the accident and now he was working on a hangover on top of that. He felt angry and helpless.

He didn't know how to help Margaret. He'd tried to be understanding. He was a doctor but this problem was out of his league. What was it BJ had said before he left the hospital? 'Stand by her. Don't let her shut you out.' How was he supposed to stop her from shutting him out? She'd done just that before he knew what hit him.

Hawkeye looked at his watch. It was three in the morning. He didn't know where to turn. He could go back to the hotel but he didn't feel much like sleeping right now. He thought about calling Sidney but he didn't want to wake his family. It was midnight in California. He wondered if BJ would be awake ringing in the New Year. He continued to walk, deciding it was either too late or too early to call anyone.

* * *

"I called the hotel. They called up to the room and there was no answer. They even had someone go up and unlock the room. Hawkeye's not there," said Sidney, hanging up the phone. 

It was now six o clock in the morning. Rivka was feeding the boys. Margaret had slept on the couch and now sat wrapped in a quilt shivering.

"Here Margaret, have some hot chocolate. I think it will taste better than coffee and has a few more calories as well," said Sidney.

She glared at him. "Go ahead, Margaret and look daggers at me all you want. The fact remains if you don't start eating you're going to die. So shall we talk about what's eating you?"

Margaret turned and looked at the clock. Where was Hawkeye? Was he okay or was he lying in a gutter somewhere? She was worried about him after the things he'd yelled at her last night. He'd been so drunk and angry. She was afraid of what he might do.

He was right, she thought, she had been very selfish. She hadn't taken into consideration that he'd suffered a loss as well. Now she remembered what BJ had said that so puzzled her. 'Don't shut him out.' That's exactly what she had done!

Margaret looked at Sidney and nodded. "Okay, Dr. Freedman. I give up. Let's talk. Yes, I think need to."

"Why do you think you're starving yourself to death, Margaret?"

"I-I wasn't trying to starve myself to death," She stammered. "I haven't been hungry. I think about…things and it feels like my stomach turns inside out."

"What kinds of things are you thinking about that make you feel like, as you say, your stomach is turning inside out?"

"Come on, Sidney. You know what kinds of things. I think about the baby that will never be…the one that died in the accident. And then I think about the babies that will never be because…I…" Margaret tried with a vengeance to hold back the tears.

"Because what, Margaret? I know this is painful but it's important that you put it into words."

"Because I can't have children…ever. Because I don't have…a…a womb."

Margaret didn't see Hawkeye come up the stairs but Sidney did. He motioned for him to come and have a seat next to his wife.

Margaret began to cry, "Sidney…I can't give Hawkeye children. What kind of wife am I?…I-I'm not a-a woman anymore."

"Margaret?" Hawkeye put his arm around her and then turned her face toward his. "Not a woman? Where in the world did you get that idea? Do you think that bearing children is the only thing that makes you a _woman?_ Margaret Pierce! I married you till death do us part. I married you because you're vibrant and alive. I didn't marry you for your uterus. I didn't marry you for how many children you can give me." He held her close and kissed her tenderly.

Sidney sat back and smiled, "Freud couldn't have said it any better."

Margaret laid her head on Hawkeye's chest and sobbed, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't e-even s-stop to t-think about your loss. Everything you said last night was right. I've been so selfish. Oh Hawkeye c-can you ever f-forgive me?"

"I…uh…had a lot of time last night to think about what I said. I owe you an apology, Margaret. I had no right to humiliate you like that in public." he said guiltily. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Sidney."

"On the contrary, Hawkeye, it would take more than that from you to embarrass me. Someday I'll write my memoirs and there will be an entire section devoted to Hawkeye Pierce."

"Make sure you get the spelling right…that's P-i-e-r-c-e."

Sidney laughed and said, "I'll make note of that."

Turning back to Margaret and holding her face in both of his hands Hawkeye said, "Mrs. Pierce, you are the most exciting and beautiful _woman, _emphasis on _woman, _I've ever known_…_with or without a uterus. Don't ever forget that." Then he added, "But you do need to put a little meat on 'dem bones.'"

Sidney smiled and said, "Anyone up for breakfast? I have it on good authority that my Rivka makes some of the best waffles you've ever tasted. They melt in your mouth." He turned and grinned at his wife, "That is, if she feels up to making them."

Rivka smiled and said, "I will if someone will hold Jeffrey."

"Give him to me," said Margaret taking the baby in her arms. "I'm starved!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – A Funeral and a Wedding

The minister stood beside the grave as the casket was lowered.

"We commit the body of Charles Emerson Winchester the Second back to the soil. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. For from dust we came and to dust we shall return…"

Charles stood stoically beside his mother and sister who were both weeping uncontrollably. Louise stood beside Charles, holding his hand tightly.

"My father and I could be twelve thousand miles apart in the same room. My father is a good man, only wanted the best for me..."

He had been a good man, thought Charles. As his son, Charles had never lacked for the finer things in life. He'd been born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth. He'd gone to the best schools, always had the best clothes.

In return for all of the best life had to offer, Charles had worked hard to become the finest surgeon in Boston. He'd proven to his father, to himself and to Boston Mercy that he was indeed worthy of the position of Head of Thoracic surgery.

Charles looked at the snow covered ground. His tears were forming droplets of ice around his expensive shoes. Oh Father, he thought, I would have given all of that up for one fishing trip. He sighed. Louise squeezed his hand.

He turned his head to see Margaret and Hawkeye standing behind him. He took Margaret's hand and kissed it. Hawkeye squeezed Charles' shoulder.

* * *

There was a dinner after the funeral for friends and family at the Old North Church where the Winchesters were charter members.

"What a grand church," said Margaret, looking around.

"Actually Margaret this church is quite famous," said Charles. "It was built in 1723 and is mentioned in the poem, "Paul Revere's Ride" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow:

"Listen my children and you shall hear  
Of the midnight ride of Paul Revere,  
On the eighteenth of April in Seventy Five;  
Hardly a man is still alive  
Who remembers that famous year.

"He said to his friend, 'If the British march  
By land or sea from the town to-night,  
Hang a lantern aloft in the belfry arch  
Of the North Church tower as a signal light,--"

Hawkeye picked up reciting the poem from there;

"One if by land, and two if by sea;  
And I on the opposite shore shall be,  
Ready to ride and spread the alarm  
Through every Middlesex village and farm,  
For the country folk to be up and to arm."

"Well done, Pierce, I never would have expected it from you," said Charles.

"This is quite a feast," said Hawkeye looking around at the tables.

"Yes, 'tis, isn't it," agreed Charles. "Father would have been quite pleased with it all; the service, the food, the cream of Boston society here for the send off. He always appreciated the finer things in life."

"Charles, are you okay?" asked Hawkeye. There was something about his friend's demeanor that was disturbing.

Honoria Winchester came over to Hawkeye and Margaret, extended her hand and said, "T-thank y-you f-for coming. I-I know it m-means a l-lot to Ch-charles. A-and I w-was so s-sorry to hear about y-you're a-accident. I-I'm g-glad you're w-well."

"Thank you, Honoria," said Margaret putting her arms around the other woman. Charles sister was very sweet. She seldom spoke around others because of her stuttering. Margaret was pleased that Honoria felt comfortable around her. "I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my father a little over a year ago."

Margaret went to find Mrs. Winchester. She told Hawkeye, "I'll be back."

Charles leaned over and whispered to Hawkeye, "Pierce would you and Margaret care to escape this three ring circus?"

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked. "This is your family and your society."

"I feel like I'm suffocating in here," pleaded Charles. "Please, let's just get out of here and go somewhere…anywhere else but here.There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Charles…let me go get Margaret. She's giving her condolences to your mother."

Hawkeye walked quickly over to Margaret. He put his arm around her and said, "We have to go, darling." He extended his hand to Mrs. Winchester and said, "I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, dear boy," said Mrs. Winchester. "It was indeed a great loss. We shall all miss Charles very much."

* * *

Charles, Louise, Hawkeye and Margaret sat around the table in a little diner not too far from the church. They felt a little overdressed in their formal mourning attire.

Charles loosened his tie. "Thank you, Pierce. I couldn't stay in that room a minute longer."

"That's all right, Charles. You know I've always been happy to do anything for you," said Hawkeye with a grin.

Margaret rolled her eyes at his comment, "Yeah, you're a real prince…or was that a royal pain? I can never remember which it is."

Hawkeye looked at his wife with approval. It had been two weeks since their trip to New York. She was still underweight but was slowly filling out. He beamed at her. She was more like the Margaret that he'd married. Her vivacious smile had returned, even though there were still moments of sadness, she seemed to be ready to move on.

Charles, as if he were reading Hawkeye's mind, said, "Margaret you look absolutely ravishing today. Are you truly doing well?"

"Yes, I am, Charles. Thanks for asking. In fact I go back to work next Monday. Doris called and said that my job is there whenever I'm ready to go back."

"Will that be difficult for you…I mean…with the babies," asked Louise.

Margaret answered thoughtfully, "I suppose it might be, but it's like Sidney says, I can't hide from babies forever. They're all over the place."

Hawkeye squeezed her hand under the table. Her palms were sweating. He knew that she was apprehensive about her return to work in the maternity ward. He felt proud of his wife's courage; she'd always been the strong one.

_"I don't fall over, Captain! Everything around here will be just fine if there's a little less leaning and a lot more leadership. We need obedience, we need discipline, not this chaos. Doctors like you constantly out of uniform, nurses who don't belong in uniform, dogs running around loose…they're getting run over by jeeps…(sob)…"_

Hawkeye smiled. Well maybe Margaret wasn't always as strong as she put on but she was still one of the most courageous women he'd ever met.

"Hello, calling Dr. Pierce…"

"Oh sorry, Charles, did you say something. I guess I got lost in thought."

"As I was saying," said Charles. "I've been doing some thinking lately…em…that is…Louise and I have had a long talk about this…"

"Charles, you're speaking in open ended sentences," said Hawkeye.

"What Charles is trying to say," said Louise, "is that he and I've been doing some talking and thinking lately…and…um…"

"Yeah…and?" said Hawkeye.

Charles took Louise's hand and looked into her eyes. They were so blue he thought. She was everything he wanted in a wife. They shared so many interests and a passion for classical music. She was the perfect choice to be Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester the Third.

"Hello?…calling Dr. Winchester…"

"Oh yes..." said Charles, tearing his eyes away from his fiancé. "Louise and I…"

"I think we've already heard this part," said Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye! You're not making it any easier. Put your lips together and keep them that way," said Margaret.

"Mmmm…hmmm…mmm," said Hawkeye and Margaret smacked his shoulder.

"Louise and I want to get married."

"We already know this, Charles. This is on the back page of the paper under the heading; 'Old News,'" said Hawkeye.

"No…what I mean is, we want to get married _now. _Today."

"We've thought this over," said Louise. "With Mr. Winchester's death we don't want to put any undue pressure on Mrs. Winchester. And neither of us really cares about all the pomp and circumstance. We don't need a lot of frivolous wedding gifts…"

"…and you can't wait any longer to take that first tumble between the silk sheets," said Hawkeye.

Louise's jaw dropped, then she rolled her eyes and blushed. Even though he was more subdued than he once was, the old Hawkeye Pierce was always close to the surface.

Margaret covered her face and kicked Hawkeye under the table. "Pierce! I can't believe you said that."

"Ouch!" Hawkeye said melodramatically and rubbed his ankle. "I've been fatally wounded by a spiked heel."

"Oh Margaret, haven't you known this lothario long enough? I'm not a 'tall surprised to hear what escapes this cretin's unwashed lips. So…Pierce would you and Margaret accompany us to City Hall and be our witnesses?"

Hawkeye squeezed Charles arm and said, "All kidding aside, my friend. I would be honored."

"Louise, are you sure you want to get married wearing black," asked Margaret.

"My pearls are white," said Louise. The four of them laughed.

"Let's go get married," said Hawkeye with a grin.

* * *

"No kidding! Charles and Louise _eloped?_" asked BJ. He put down the phone for a moment. "Hey Peg, Charles and Louise got married at City Hall yesterday! Can you believe that?"

"That's wonderful!" called Peg from the kitchen. "Ben stop that! Now I'm going to have to wash my hair all over again!" Ben had discovered that he could fill his mouth with oatmeal and then spew it all over Peg. He laughed and clapped his pudgy hands as Peg tried to scrape the sticky cereal out of her hair.

"Daddy," said Erin with her finger to her lips. "Could you talk more quieter?"

"What was that?" asked Hawkeye. "I thought I heard Erin say something."

BJ laughed, "She couldn't hear Howdy Doody. You know how these women can be about their TV programs… I still can't believe that Winchester skipped the ceremony and got married at City Hall."

"You might recall that he once got 'married' in a hotel by the maitre'd," laughed Hawkeye.

"Oh yeah," laughed BJ, "with little smiles painted on his knees."

"Well it isn't all plain and humble," said Hawkeye. "The Winchesters left this morning for their honeymoon in Europe."

"So how is Margaret doing?"

"She's doing really well," said Hawkeye with a smile that BJ swore he could hear over the phone. "She's more like her old self again. She still needs to gain some more weight but at least she doesn't look like a walking skeleton any more. She's going back to work Monday. I'm a little concerned for her going back to the babies, but she seems to think she'll be fine."

"How's work going for you, Hawk?"

"Not too bad. The first couple of days were a little hairy but I'm back into the routine of things. I'm still having some nasty headaches but I'll live. How's the job going on your end?"

"Great! Can't complain…actually I'm thinking that it's time to hang out my shingle."

"You mean as in private practice?"

"Yep, I think it's time.

"Hey Beej that's great. I wish you all the best. Are you going to specialize?"

"Actually I thought I would. I think I'm going to specialize in pediatrics."

"Beej," said Hawkeye. "Why does this come as no surprise?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Starting Over

January 5, 1955

Dear Hawkeye,

I hope this letter finds you and Margaret in better spirits and better health then the last time I saw you.

The children were so happy to see me. I don't remember the last time I've been hugged so much. I know this is where I'm supposed to be.

I don't want to become a nuisance but I wanted to remind you about our little chat. There are so many children in need here. They have so little and what little many of them had in the first place has been taken from them.

The government is working to get Amerasian children out of the country to keep their country's bloodlines pure. These children are very easy to adopt right now. Remember how irate you were when we tried to get that little baby who was the child of an American GI out of Korea? Perhaps God is giving you the chance to right at least one wrong.

I urge you and Margaret to think about it, Hawkeye.

Happy New Year,  
Your friend,  
Father Francis Mulcahy

* * *

Cries of "Welcome back!" rang out as Margaret made her way to the nurse's station in the Maternity ward of Portland General. She was met with balloons and a banner hung on the wall behind the desk.

Doris hugged her and said, "We have missed you! Here have some cake! You look like you could use it…look at you! You're skin and bone."

"Thank you, all!" said Margaret smiling broadly. "It's good to be back! Thank you for the flowers you sent. They were beautiful!"

* * *

"You're doing a great job," Margaret encouraged the young mother. "You're baby's going to be here any minute."

"I-I don't know if I-I can do this. It h-hurts…"

Margaret rubbed her shoulders and said, "Just keep calm, Mary Alice, you're fine."

Suddenly the obstetrician said, "Put her under, Margaret, _stat!"_

"Dr. Donaldson? Is something…"

"Just get her under…we have to do a C-Section or we're going to lose them both!" he whispered to Margaret.

"It's okay Mary Alice, just breathe deeply."

As soon as the young mother was unconscious Dr Donaldson made his incision and deftly removed the baby. It was a little girl but something was wrong. There was silence and the baby was very still, the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.

"Bag her!" yelled the doctor unwinding the cord and then doing heart massage on the tiny chest. "Come on little girl, you'll have a long life ahead of you if I have anything to say about it!"

Margaret felt the room was spin out of control. She leaned against the wall with her head in her hand.

Nurse Miller, ambo bag in hand, held her breath and released it slowly as she saw the bluish color of the baby turn to pink.

After her first spanking, the baby let out a loud cry.

Dr. Donaldson stood back and smiled around at the nurses. "Just a lucky shot."

"Lucky shot, nothing. It was nothing short of brilliant," said Nurse Miller. "Wasn't that a dazzling performance, Margaret?...Margaret are you all right?"

Margaret could barely make out the other nurse's face and her voice seemed very far away.

"Get her out of here!" yelled the doctor.

* * *

"Margaret?" She opened her eyes to see Doris looking down at her.

"Oh no, I didn't pass out, did I?"

"I'm afraid you did," said Doris. "Do you have any idea what happened to you in there?"

"I-I'm not quite sure," said Margaret. She sat up on the bed. She looked around to see that she was in one of the patient rooms that wasn't currently in use. She was still in scrubs.

"The baby…it was dead…the cord was wrapped around her neck…then I blacked out. I guess something inside me snapped…" The tears were coming so fast that there was no chance of her keeping them in check.

Doris put her arms around Margaret and said, "There there, you just let it out." Doris rocked her and stroked her hair until she was finished crying.

"Now," said the older nurse, "I want you to come to the nursery. There's someone I want you to meet."

Margaret wondered whom Doris could be talking about. Doris led her to a bassinet with a pink bundle. She picked up the infant and showed her to Margaret.

"This is little Miss Joan Marie Tucker…she weighed in at six pounds and seven ounces and her mother is Mary Alice Tucker."

"You mean…?"

"You checked out before you saw the whole performance. Dr. Donaldson was able to resuscitate her. I'm not used to having one of my nurses pass out in the delivery. That job is usually reserved for the new fathers," laughed Doris.

"Doris, I'm so sorry and embarrassed. I've never had that happen before."

"Margaret, give yourself a little break. What you've been through, it shouldn't happen to a dog. Things will get better, I promise. You're an excellent nurse…one of the best I've seen, so much passion.

"Here, Miss Tucker is ready for her feeding. Mama is still out cold so it's up to you."

Doris handed her the baby and the bottle. Margaret sat down in the rocking chair with her. She kissed the baby's silky head and held her close. The baby nursed eagerly. Margaret smiled and whispered to the baby, "We're both going to be okay."

* * *

Our Little Toledo Mud Hen is Here!  
Brian Yong Klinger  
Born Monday, January 10, 1955  
At 6:00 PM  
He weighed 8 lbs. 3 oz.  
And was 20 inches long

"Wow, Colonel, I can't believe you made a special trip to see our kid," said Max. 

"This grandparent thing is getting to be a habit with us," said Sherman. "We were there in Crabapple Cove for the birth of Hunnicutt's baby and we went to Ottumwa to see Radar's baby. We didn't make it out to New York see the Freedman's little guy though."

"He's a cute one," said Mildred who was already holding the baby and rocking him.

"Ya done good, Max," said Sherman slapping the Lebanese man on the back. "And thanks for the stogie."

Max had spent the night of his son's birth handing out cigars to all the guys in the pool hall but had managed to save a few back.

"I'm going to teach him to bowl and take him to Mud Hen games."

"Here, Stud, why don't you start bonding with this boy by changing his diaper," said Mildred, handing him the now screaming baby.

"Soon-Lee, I think the boy favors you more than he does his dear old dad," said Sherman to the petite Korean woman sitting on the couch.

Soon-Lee colored a bit and smiled, "I think he be darker like Max but he has Korean eye. Both Max and I have brown eye…so Brian have brown eye."

"I can't argue with that reasoning," laughed Sherman. "Brian Yong, sounds like a good name."

"'Yong' mean brave and strong," said Soon Lee. "He will be brave man like Max."

Sherman laughed remembering the brave Max Klinger dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, among other costumes he wore to try to get out of the army. He had to admit that in the clinches, Max had shown himself courageous.

"So tell me, not that it's really any of my business," said Sherman. "How do you plan to support this little family of yours now that Uncle Sam isn't your boss, Max?"

"That's easy, Sir. I got a job at a tailor shop and I'm going to learn to be a tailor. After all the sewing I did in Korea I think I have a shot at being a decent one."

Sherman laughed, "That you do. That you do."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Yessir That Could be Our Baby**

"So how was your first day back?" asked Rose as the four ate dinner Daniel's favorite seafood restaurant in Crabapple Cove.

"It was tough, Mom," said Margaret. "We nearly lost a baby in delivery. The cord was wrapped around her neck. Dr. Donaldson managed to revive her by doing cardiac massage while Nurse Miller used an ambo bag."

"Sounds pretty tricky," said Hawkeye. "That's a very tiny heart to massage."

"Yeah, Doug's a pretty amazing doctor. He reminds me of a certain doctor I worked with in Korea. He never took no for an answer when it came to death, either," she said gazing into Hawkeye's eyes.

"That must have been something to see," said Rose.

"I'm sure it was," said Margaret, not sure if she wanted to mention that she missed it because she'd passed out.

Hawkeye wondered what she meant by her last comment and he'd be sure to ask her later. It was obvious to him that there was something she didn't care to discuss right now.

"Dad, you're very quiet tonight," said Hawkeye.

"He's been a gloomy gus ever since he got home," said Rose.

"Is there a problem at the clinic?" asked Hawkeye.

"Pass the ketchup, please," said Daniel.

"You know that too much ketchup isn't good for you…how can you even taste your French fries with all that goo on it?" said Rose.

"Don't start with me, Rose Houlihan, I'm not in the mood!" said Daniel.

"Dad, come on…out with it…something's bothering you and I don't think it's the ketchup…do I have to beat it out of you with a crab leg," said Hawkeye holding up a large crab leg.

"Oh all right. Mrs. Wilcox is quitting…she and her husband have decided to retire and they're moving to New Hampshire to be close to their son."

"Shirley Wilcox, the nurse who's worked for you for twenty years?" asked Hawkeye.

"That's the one. She's one of the best damn nurses I've ever had at the clinic. She's been my right hand. Good nurses are hard to come by and I dread the hiring process. I guess I've just been spoiled to have her for so many years. Besides, I'm really going to miss the old bat."

Hawkeye laughed, "Please Dad, not while I'm eating…I nearly choked."

Rose looked at Margaret, Margaret nodded, and then Rose turned to Daniel, "I think I know where you might find just the right nurse."

"Now how would you know that?" asked Daniel. "You don't know anyone in Crabapple Cove, Rose."

"Dad, Mom is a nurse," said Margaret.

"But you have a home and a job to return to at Fort Dix," protested Daniel.

"What home? I have a dinky little apartment with a Philco television set. I don't know anyone there really. I was in Germany until October of '53. I quit my job to come here to take care of Margaret," said Rose.

"You gotta admit, Dad. It sounds like the perfect solution to me. Margaret's back to work and doesn't need a caretaker. Rose could ride into work with you every day…in fact she could start immediately so Shirley can show her the ropes before she moves to New Hampshire," said Hawkeye.

Daniel gazed into Rose's eyes, "You would really move here to be my nurse?

"Yes."

Margaret and Hawkeye exchanged amused glances. Rose and Daniel sat there like two star crossed lovers, staring into each other's eyes.

"Would you two like to be alone?" asked Hawkeye.

Rose turned crimson and Daniel cleared his throat.

"Then it's all settled," said Daniel. "You can ride into work with me tomorrow, Rose. Good idea, Hawkeye….thanks for suggesting it."

Daniel paid for dinner in spite of protests from Hawkeye.

"I said this is my treat. I wanted to celebrate my kids being healthy and back on their feet."

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Margaret, joining Hawkeye in the study. She handed him a glass of wine and sat beside him on the couch in front of the fire. 

"About what?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'about what?' Did you see the way Mom and Dad looked at each other tonight?"

"I thought I saw some sparks fly there," chuckled Hawkeye.

"We got some mail today," said Margaret. "There's a birth announcement from the Klingers! Did we even know they were back in the country? Anyway, they had a little boy, Brian Yong Klinger. Everyone's having babies…" she sighed.

Hawkeye put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Care to tell me what you didn't want to tell me at dinner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"When you were talking about Dr. Donaldson reviving the baby, your mother said it must have been something to see and you said you were sure it was. So are you saying you didn't see it? I'm assuming you were in the delivery room when it happened."

Margaret looked into the fire, avoiding eye contact with him. "I didn't it because…I…I…saw that the baby was 'dead' and I passed out. I came to in one of the empty patient rooms. Doris let me cry it out and then she showed me that the baby was alive."

Hawkeye held her close and said, "Margaret, you don't have to stay in Maternity if it's too much…"

"No, it's okay. I held that baby and fed her…Hawkeye…I'm going to be okay!"

"That's my Major!" He said with a broad smile.

Margaret noticed that Hawkeye had been looking through the scrapbook she'd been putting together of their time in Korea.

"I need to finish putting that book together before our pictures get lost. Looking at anything in particular?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact…yes. I got a letter from Father Mulcahy about a week ago. I wasn't sure when would be a good time to bring this up but I think maybe now we're ready to discuss this.

"Just before we were discharged from the hospital, Father Mulcahy came to talk to me about something that was on his mind and heart. At the time I couldn't even think about it….but now I've been doing a lot of thinking, particularly since the letter.

"Margaret, what would you think about adopting a child?"

"I…I…never thought…I don't…"

"Okay, hear me out. I have an idea. I don't know if there's any way we could even make it happen…it's been two years. Father Mulcahy mentioned that the Korean government is working on getting Armerasian children out of their country. Do you remember the baby girl that was left at the door of the swamp?"

"Remember her? How could I ever forget her? She slept in my tent. Klinger stole my T-shirts to make pajamas for her. She was a beautiful baby," said Margaret.

"Yeah, I was looking at these shots that Klinger took of her. What I'm thinking, and I know it's probably a long shot, is to send these pictures to Father Mulcahy and see if maybe…just maybe that little girl is still at the monastery. He said that she'd probably be there fifteen or sixteen years and then they might be able to get her out of the country. So chances are she's still being kept there. I don't know if there's any way to get her out but I say it's worth a try. If you don't feel up to this I'll forget the whole thing….Margaret?"

Margaret was leaning against him crying.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…"

Margaret smiled at him through her tears, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yes…yes… oh yes! Let's try!"

* * *

_January 18, 1955 _

Dear Father Mulcahy,

I didn't want to let too much time go by before answering your letter.

Yes, your letter found us in better health. Thank you for asking. Margaret and I have both returned to work. Margaret is in better spirits, thanks to Sidney Freedman and a lot of support from our folks.

Margaret and I had a long talk about adoption last night. She and I are both excited at the prospect! We saw so much destruction and bloodshed over there. We agree that if something good can come from it it's worth a try.

I have an idea. Margaret loves the idea. You brought up the subject of the baby we left at the monastery. I am enclosing some pictures that we have of her. Klinger took them so we'd never forget her. It's not as if any of us ever could. She must be about two by now and I imagine she would still be recognizable from these photos.

I know you said that the monks are very secretive and don't want contact with the outside world. We are hoping that you being a priest, perhaps you will be able to flex your ecumenical muscle to make this work.

If this doesn't work out we're willing to look into adopting another child, but that child is our first choice. Please let us know something as soon as you can. Thank you from the bottoms of our hearts.

Sincerely yours,  
Hawkeye


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 –Knocking on Heaven's Door**

Father Mulcahy was having his early morning devotions when he was interrupted by a small boy holding a letter. The boy held out the letter to the priest, bowed and smiled, "Mail…you!"

"Kam sah mee dah," said the priest and bowed. He patted the boy on the head.

Father Mulcahy looked at the return address on the letter. 'Crabapple Cove, Maine.' He smiled. He hadn't expected a reply so soon. He opened the envelope and two photos fell out on the dirt floor. He reached down to pick them up and his eyes widened. He hadn't realized that anyone had photographed their little charge.

He proceeded to read Hawkeye's letter

"Ah, Klinger, you were always as resourceful as you were fashionable," laughed the priest, looking at the snapshots. One showed the baby in the homemade cradle that Sergeant Zale had crafted and the other was of Hawkeye feeding her with from a surgical glove filled with milk.

Father Mulcahy remembered that precious child and the effect she had on the entire camp, especially Hawkeye. He didn't know if there was anyway he could gain access to the child.

He bowed his head, "Lord, You said 'Suffer the little children come unto Me.' I don't know if this is asking a lot of you but this is a chance for a little girl to have a life of happiness. You know that life inside a monastery with a bunch of old men is no kind of life for a child. Did I mention to you that this would be a chance for Margaret and Hawkeye, too? I'm sorry, I don't mean to tell You how to do Your job. In the Name of Christ our Lord, Amen."

January 29, 1955

Dear Hawkeye,

It was with great delight that I received your letter. Thank you for the photographs of the baby.

I don't want to get your hopes up too much. I'm not sure we'll be able to make contact with the monks. As I've said before they're a very cloistered and secretive group. But I will do my best to, as you said, 'flex my ecumenical muscle.'

One of the problems I foresee, if I can, indeed, gain access to the child and get her out, is that of her being of mixed parentage. As I said when we found her, she is liable to encounter cruelty at the hands of others in the name of racial purity.

I have an idea, but I don't know if it will be feasible for you. What I am thinking is that if I can get her out it would be a good idea for her adoptive parents to be waiting here in Korea to take her to America.

I will wait to hear from you before proceeding.

In the Lord's service,  
Father Francis Mulcahy

* * *

"I've talked to Dr. Wilkins about taking some time off for this and he's pretty enthusiastic. He said my job would be waiting for me when I return. What do you think, Margaret?" asked Hawkeye.

Hawkeye, Margaret, Daniel and Rose sat around the kitchen table at supper discussing the priest's idea.

"That's taking quite a chance, isn't it?" asked Rose. "You don't even know that you can get this child. Korea is an awful long way to go to be disappointed."

"Sure it would be disappointing to not be able to adopt that particular child, Mom," said Hawkeye. "But one way or another we're going to adopt a child."

"I say we make travel arrangements," said Margaret. "I'll talk to Doris tomorrow but I seriously doubt there will be any problem. Knowing her, she'd be on the plane to Korea with us if we'd let her."

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Daniel. "Hurry up and make me a grandpa!"

* * *

"BJ, telephone, it's Hawkeye," called Peg. 

"Hey, Hawk, I thought this was my weekend to call you."

"Yeah it is but I couldn't wait. Margaret and I have some news! You ready?"

"Well, are you going to keep me waiting all day…"

"We're going to be parents!"

"Hold on there, Hawkeye. You're going to be parents? Oh wait…you mean you're going to adopt!"

"Yep and not just any child…Father Mulcahy is going to try to help us find that little Amerasian angel that was dropped on our doorstep two years ago."

"Hawk, that sounds great!...But what if he can't make that happen?"

"We've talked about that…out of all the thousands of Korean war orphans, and too many being Amerasian we think we can find one to give a home to. We're going to be flying to Korea in a couple of weeks."

"You're actually going there?...You know Hawkeye, you might need a pediatrician to give your child a checkup."

"Mill Valley is a long way to go for a checkup, Beej."

"Well, actually, I was thinking that I should accompany you and Margaret to Korea. What do you think?"

"I'd like that, but shouldn't you discuss this with Peg first?"

* * *

"Sherman, telephone," called Mildred. 

"Aw Buffalo biscuits!" He exclaimed. He'd been sleeping on the couch taking an afternoon nap. He was dreaming that he was taking a nice long ride on Sophie.

"Hello, Sherman," said a familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"Well hello, Pierce! It's always a pleasure to hear from you. How are things in Maine?"

"Cold and snowy, how about Hannibal?"

"The same," said Sherman. "So what can I do ya for?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Margaret and I are planning a little trip…to Korea."

"Why the hell would you want to go there. Surely you and the missus could think of a better place for a vacation, Pierce."

"Well, it's the only place we know of to adopt a certain little girl whose mother was Korean and her father was a GI."

* * *

_February12, 1955 _

Dear Father Mulcahy,

It's all set, we have tickets in hand and will be coming your way next week. We'll be making a stopover in San Francisco where Beej and Sherman Potter will be joining us. They both insisted on coming along. I hope there's a place for four wayfaring travelers to lay their weary heads.

Sherman has used some of his army clout and we'll be coming by army transport from Tokyo into Seoul and then I guess it's chopper from there to Uijongbu. No doubt this will bring back some memories for us all.

We're looking forward to seeing you on the 26th.

Thanks for everything,  
Hawkeye

Oh dear, thought Father Mulcahy. Today is the 24th! The mail is so slow in getting here," he sighed.

"Sister Theresa," he called to the nun who was surrounded by children. They had just served them lunch and now she was reading them a story.

"What is it Father?"

"We have guests arriving from America the day after tomorrow. There will be four."

"I hope they don't mind sleeping with children."

Father Mulcahy laughed, remembering the times they'd taking the orphans in at the 4077th. "No I don't think they will mind."

* * *

Father Mulcahy got out of the old truck and went up to the door of the monastery. It was ten o'clock at night. He knocked on the door, but as he suspected would happen, no one answered. He tried several times more but to no avail. Then he was struck with an idea. 

He went over to the revolving cradle where they had put the baby two years ago. He took a pen and a piece of paper from the truck and wrote:

_I am FatherFrancis JohnPatrick Mulcahy. I am currently the priest at Sister Theresa's orphanage in Uijongbu. _

I know that this is highly irregular and that you want your whereabouts to remain a secret. I have the utmost respect for this. But I am in a predicament that I think only you are able to help me with.

Two years ago a child was left in this very same cradle, a baby girl of mixed parentage. I was the chaplain for a MASH unit then. There was no way we could get the baby out of the country so we left her here as a last resort.

I urge you to please open the door and talk to me. I have an American couple coming for the child to adopt her. These people also served in the same MASH unit as a surgeon and a nurse. Surely, as decent God fearing men you can see the advantage of the child being placed in a loving home with a mother and father over living out her young life in a cold, cheerless monastery. You have chosen your life but this was not the child's choice.

I will be waiting outside your front door until you decide to open it. I have no intention of leaving until you grant me audience. So you can open the door or have the death of a priest on your doorstep on your conscience.

In the service of Christ our Lord,  
Father Francis Mulcahy

He folded the note and placed in on the cradle and sent it on its way, ringing the bell to get the attention of the monks. He then looked up to heaven. "Lord, I'm knocking on your door."

No sooner had the priest delivered his letter than it began to rain. It was a cold winter rain. He pulled his coat up over his head and sat in the doorway of the old monastery. Five hours later, Father Mulcahy still sat in the doorway. He was cold and tired, but most of all he was determined. He started to doze off when he thought he heard the old door creek.

A tall thin man, anywhere from sixty to eighty, with a long grey beard, wearing a monks' robe looked down at the priest.

"Father Mulcahy, I presume?"

Father Mulcahy stood quickly and offered the monk his hand. The monk stood with his hands at his side. The priest quickly retracted his hand.

"I'm Brother Joseph. Please come in."

The priest looked about the room. The atmosphere was stark and austere. The room was lit solely by candlelight. He couldn't imagine how it must be for a child in this place.

"Please sit down, Father."

"Thank you," said Father Mulcahy.

"We are a frugal order, Father."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Now you say in your letter that you brought a child here two years ago?"

The priest nodded and handed him the pictures. The monk looked at them and smiled. Father Mulcahy thought how strange the smile looked on the stern face of the monk.

"Yes, I recognize her," said Brother Joseph. "We named her Catherine but some of the Korean monks call her 'Yumee' which means 'beautiful dawn' because we found her in the early morning hours."

"Is there a chance that the American couple could adopt her? They are on their way here from the states. I know it was presumptuous of me to invite them. Now I fear they may just have their hearts set on this little girl."

"Father, I know that this is no place to raise a child. We didn't ask for the child, but it was our duty to protect her from certain death. I'm a reasonable man and I won't stand in the way of a better life for her. And I must say that I respect a man who is stubborn enough to sit out in the rain for five hours to receive an answer. The orphans are fortunate to have you as their 'father.'"

Brother Joseph called to another monk in the next room. "Brother Thomas, go bring Yumee to me."

"But, Brother Joseph, the child is sleeping."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, as it should be…it's just past three o'clock in the morning. Bring her and her belongings."

A few minutes later, the monk appeared with a child wrapped in a blanket. Brother Joseph handed Father Mulcahy the sleeping child. She opened her eyes briefly. The priest's heart skipped a beat. He knew in a heartbeat that this was the same child. He'd never forget those eyes. They were almond shaped but yet large and round enough to know that she wasn't purely Korean.

"I can't thank you enough, Brother Joseph."

"May the Lord bless you in your work Father. And please, don't come back."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – That's the Plan

"Walter, are we going to have enough money for Colonel Potter's birthday present?" asked Patty. "The party is going to be in less than a month. That doesn't leave us much time.

Radar swung his daughter up over his head. She looked down at him and laughed out loud.

"You'd better be careful, Walter, you're liable to end up with a head full of second hand rice cereal. She just ate."

He quickly brought the baby back down and held her on his lap.

"We will have more than enough. I talked to Major Winchester last night…I mean Charles…he said that he would make up the difference of whatever we collect. So far I think everyone has contributed; the Pierces, the Hunnicutts, the Klingers and even the Freedmans. Geez, I can't believe how nice Charles was. He was never that nice to me in Korea."

"Things change and so do people, Walter," said Patty. "Besides, Dr. Winchester is happily married now. I guess maybe he's just mellowed."

"I don't know how we're going to pull off this surprise party, though," said Radar. "I mean the surprise present is going to be awfully hard to hide."

"Not if we get there early enough to hide it. Remember, Mildred said that Sherman is in Korea with the Pierces and BJ. The hard part is going to be figuring out how to get everyone here without Sherman getting suspicious, but I think Mildred has it all figured out."

"That's good," said Radar. "Thinking about it makes my head hurt."

* * *

It took two helicopters to take the four travelers to Uijongbu. BJ and Sherman rode in one and Hawkeye and Margaret in the other.

Hawkeye gazed out of the chopper at the land below. The memories swirled around inside his head; the wounded, the refugees…that baby…

"It's funny, all we do here is fight pain and death and suddenly we had a small life. Well I don't care where she is, a little piece of her is gonna go home with each one of us."

"So you're here to adopt one of those little gook kids?" asked the pilot.

Hawkeye glared at the man in disbelief, "It's a good thing for you that our lives are in your hands right now or I might be tempted to spread your face all over Korea. For your information, we are going to adopt a _child…_emphasis on the word 'child.' Perhaps you've heard the story before. It's just another saga in the annals of American history; one of our 'brave' red blooded American boys gets lonely, keeps company with a Korean girl. Girl has baby…GI Joe goes home…leaving girl and baby to be social outcasts!"

"Hey, what did I say?" asked the pilot. "I was just trying to make a little conversation."

"Next time try making it with your mouth shut," interjected Margaret.

Hawkeye squeezed her arm and smiled. Up to that moment Margaret had been sitting quietly beside him watching the all too familiar countryside. She was clutching the teddy bear that she'd bought for their baby before the accident.

"Do you think Father Mulcahy got our letter?" asked Margaret anxiously.

"We're about to find out," answered Hawkeye.

As the helicopter landed Hawkeye saw a familiar figure running toward them.

"Hey Father! I guess you did get our letter!" yelled Hawkeye over the chopper blades.

Father Mulcahy exchanged hugs with each of them.

"It's good to see you again, Padre," said Sherman looking around. "Although I never thought I'd be back here to see you. Life is sure a mixed bag isn't it?"

"Hello Father, it's good to see you again," said BJ, hugging the priest.

Margaret hugged Father Mulcahy and kissed his cheek.

Hawkeye looked at the priest and asked, "Well? Have you…?"

Father Mulcahy did his best to avoid eye contact with either Hawkeye or Margaret. "The sisters have lunch waiting for us back at the orphanage," he said. "If we wait much longer, those children will have it all eaten."

The priest caught BJ's eye and winked as Hawkeye and Margaret were getting in the back of the truck. BJ's heart did a leap. He got in the truck beside Father Mulcahy and whispered, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Margaret sat in the back of the truck still clutching the teddy bear. Hawkeye had his arm around her. He hoped that it wouldn't be another disappointment, especially for Margaret. She'd been through enough. He hoped that the Father had found the child. He had to admit that he was skeptical even though it had been his idea to pursue the adoption of that particular child.

The truck stopped and before they could get out they were surrounded by chattering children. Sister Theresa emerged from the crowd and said, "Welcome! Please excuse the children's manners. We don't get company often and certainly not from so far away. Please come in and share our lunch. It's not fancy but there's plenty."

"Just the same, Sister," said Sherman. "We brought a little something to help you out." While they were in Tokyo, they'd taken some time to purchase a few items for the children. They unloaded two large sacks of rice and some other staple foods.

"Thank you," said Sister Theresa. "After lunch we'll take you on a tour. There's someone out in the barn that misses you, Colonel Potter."

He grinned. "Sophie! Well, I'll try to contain myself until after we've eaten."

"There is someone else I'd like you to meet," said Father Mulcahy to the four travelers. He took hold of a small hand from behind Sister Theresa's long skirts. A moment later the hand was followed by a tiny little girl. The fingers of her other hand were in her mouth. She was about two years old. Her silky brown hair reached her shoulders and she looked up timidly at the strangers.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!" yelped Sherman. "Oh…ah…sorry, my apologies to the ladies."

Hawkeye and Margaret threw their arms around Father Mulcahy. There was no mistaking her. The eyes of the baby in the picture perfectly matched those of the child that stood before them.

Margaret knelt down and offered the teddy bear to the child. The girl smiled and took the bear in her arms. Margaret held out her arms to the girl and the child reached out to her. It seemed to Margaret that the little girl knew who she was.

"Hawkeye, we have a daughter," she whispered, her eyes glistening.

* * *

The phone rang and Peg ran to pick it up, nearly tripping over ten month old Ben. He was startled and began to cry.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Peg? Can you hear me? This is Mildred Potter."

"Yes Mildred…can you hold on for a minute?" Peg put the phone down and took Ben into the living room in front of the television where Erin was watching Howdy Doody. "Here, Sweets, can you keep an eye on your baby brother?"

"Sorry Mildred," said Peg.

"Sherman managed to get a call through just a little bit ago."

"What time is it in Korea?"

"It's 2:30 AM tomorrow there," replied Mildred. "Sherman picked that time because he knew it would be late morning here. Anyway Sherman called with wonderful news!'

"They found her!"

"Yes, they did and they're in the process of doing the paper work. BJ did a complete physical on the child. He says she's been well taken care of."

"That's such good news," said Peg, dabbing tears from her eyes. "When will they be back? Did Sherman know?"

"Sherm says he thinks they're almost ready to head back. He said it could be another week but they're going to keep us posted. So now we girls need to proceed with the plans for this little wingding of ours."

"Does Sherman have any idea?"

"None whatsoever. He's probably forgotten about his birthday altogether. I talked to Patty O'Reilly earlier this morning. They have Sherman's surprise all ready to put in the trailer and head this way."

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face!" said Peg "How are we going to pull this off?"

"It's very simple dear. Sherman will be coming straight home from San Francisco. The Pierces will stay with you, if that's okay, for an extra day so you all won't be coming into Quincy, Illinois at the same time. That's where the closest airport is. Once you get in, Radar can pick you up at the airport. Our neighbors down the road from us are going to hide Sherman's surprise. It's a little too big to hide in the hall closet," She and Peg giggled.

"I think that's a magnificent idea!" exclaimed Peg. "I love the idea of Hawkeye and Margaret staying with us. That will give BJ and me some time to get acquainted with our new 'niece.' Did Sherman mention what they named her?"

"Just a minute, Dear, I wrote it down on a scrap of paper so I wouldn't forget. The monks actually named her and Hawkeye and Margaret decided that they love the name and they're just going to add 'Pierce' to the end of it. Okay, here it is, Catherine Yumee Pierce."

"Yumee? What a pretty name! Is that Korean?"

"Yes," said Mildred. "It means 'Beautiful Dawn.'"

"Well," Peg said, "It sounds like we have a plan!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Lost and Found

"I will be so glad when we're through filling out papers and answering questions," sighed Margaret as they walked out of the US Consulate in Seoul.

"Just a little while longer and we'll be taking our daughter home with us to Crabapple Cove!" said Hawkeye grinning. "Don'tcha just love the sound of that? 'Our daughter!'"

Margaret held Yumee's hand as they strolled along the street. She smiled up at Margaret.

Sherman and BJ had stayed back at the orphanage while the Pierces borrowed the truck.

"Sherman certainly has been enjoying his reunion with Sophie hasn't he?" asked Margaret. "It's a pity there's no way to take her home with us."

"That reminds me, we won't be going straight home," said Hawkeye thinking out loud. "We're going to stay a couple of days with Peg and Beej and then head to Hannibal for the surprise birthday party and 4077 reunion."

"Has Radar secured Potter's gift?"

"I don't know I haven't heard. But I think the women and Radar are taking care of the arrangements. Mildred Potter is sure one for surprise parties isn't she? Remember the mortgage burning we had for him?"

"Do I remember? How could I forget?" said Margaret, bending over to pick Yumee up. "Is Mommy's girl getting tired?...Remember how hard we had to work to keep him out of his tent. He was getting madder by the second. He was convinced that Mildred had bought a houseboat for him to retire on."

The two laughed at the memory. Yumee grinned at their laughter and hugged Margaret's neck.

"Here, let me carry her for a while," said Hawkeye. "She's kind of a load for you."

Margaret handed him the child. She smiled, knowing he had an ulterior motive. He was as thrilled as she to have found their little girl.

"Now I'm glad we couldn't get her sent to the states two years ago," said Margaret.

* * *

"I'm sorry we don't have a saddle, Colonel," said Sister Theresa.

"That's quite all right Ma'am," said Sherman dismounted Sophie. "I rode bareback before I ever knew there was anything such thing as a saddle. I'll be back as soon as I give the old girl a rub down. She and I went for a nice little ride this morning. I sure do appreciate the way you and the kids have taken care of her."

"Actually Father Mulcahy does most of the care taking. He said he made a promise to an old friend that he would."

Sherman smiled. If that Padre wasn't the cat's pajamas, he thought. If anyone deserves a special place in Heaven, it would have to be FatherFrancis JohnPatrick Mulcahy, former army captain and chaplain.

Sherman was heading for the barn when he thought he heard a woman crying. He turned in the direction of the sound in time to see BJ coming down the road with an older Korean couple. The woman was crying and the man had his arm around her. It wasn't an unusual scene in this neck of the woods but he wondered why BJ was walking with them.

Father Mucahy was bringing some of the children in from a walk when he heard the woman crying and came to see what the commotion was about.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked the priest.

"Sherman, Father, this is Jin-Ho _Han_ and his wife Hyun-Soon _Han. _It seems that the Hans are looking for their daughter. She was separated from them almost two years ago. Mr. and Mrs. _Han_ have been wandering the countryside since the war ended in hopes of finding their daughter…_Soon-Lee_! I told them I thought we might be able to help them."

"You know where daughter is, please?" asked Jin-Ho Han "My wife she cry all time. You see her…short girl, dark hair?"

Father Mulcahy shouted, "The saints be praised!"

"Hold your horses before you start sending praises up to the saints, Padre," said Sherman. "We want to make sure before we go gettin' these folks' hopes up. We've been down that dirt road before. There's a one in a million chance that these people are our Soon-Lee's parents."

"Sherman, don't you have a picture of Soon-Lee and Max with Brian?" asked BJ.

"Good thinking, Hunnicutt," said Sherman pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled the picture of the Klinger family out of the wallet and handed it to Jin-Ho. Tears formed in the Korean man's eyes when he looked at the picture and then he handed it to his wife. Hyun-Soon took one look and began to cover the picture with kisses."

"Now, Mr. Benny?" asked Father Mulcahy.

"Now, Dennis," laughed Sherman.

"The saints be praised!" cried the priest at the top of his lungs. "Hallelujah!"

* * *

"What's going on up there at the orphanage?" asked Margaret. She saw Sherman standing in the middle of the road holding Sophie's rope. Father Mulcahy was dancing around the street with BJ. A Korean man and woman were crying over something in the woman's hands and the children were standing around them laughing.

Hawkeye stopped the truck and walked over to the gathering. "How come we weren't invited to the party?" asked Hawkeye casually.

BJ stopped his dancing and said, "Hawkeye and Margaret Pierce, I'd like you to introduce you to Jin-Ho and Hyun-Soon _Han._"

Margaret grinned and said, "You mean…as in…"

"…as in Soon-Lee Han!" BJ finished her sentence.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Annyeong Haseyo Means Hello

"Good bye, Father, thank you for everything," said Margaret. She kissed and hugged the priest.

Father Mulcahy drove the group to the airport in Seoul for their return journey. Their group was considerably larger than when they had first come.

"Francis," said Hawkeye. "There will never be enough words invented to express my undying gratitude to you."

"Be safe and be well, Hawkeye and may the Lord richly bless your family," said the priest. Then he whispered, "Please take lots of pictures at the birthday party. I would give anything to see Sherman's face when you present him with his gift."

Yumee reached over from Hawkeye's arms and put her little arms around Father Mulcahy's neck. "Tank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Now there's a kiss I shall treasure always," said the priest.

"Good bye, Padre. You take care of yourself. I can't thank you enough for the way you've taken care of my Sophie," Sherman said.

"Father, don't forget to write," said BJ giving the priest a hug.

* * *

"Peg, may I introduce to you Jin-Ho Han and his wife Hyun-Soon Han, Soon-Lee's parents. They're going to Hannibal with Sherman. The Klingers will be driving to Hannibal to spend the weekend with the Potters, the Klingers and O'Reilly's," said BJ with a wink.

"It's so good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Han! Soon-Lee will be beside herself!"

Jin-Ho asked, "Please explain 'beside herself.'"

BJ laughed and said, "What Peg means is that Soon-Lee will be very very happy."

"Oh," said the Korean man with a smile.

Peg had come to the airport to greet Sherman and pick up BJ and the Pierce family.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Han, we need to board our flight," said Sherman. "I can't wait to see the look on your daughter's face when she sees you."

Jin-Ho translated to his wife. She looked up from the picture of her daughter and family and smiled. She had hardly let loose of Sherman's picture since the first moment she'd seen it. Sherman made a mental note to ask Max for another copy.

"We are so…grateful to you…all of you," said Jin-Ho with tears in his eyes. "Two year we look for Soon- Lee…very sad time. And now you say we find not only daughter but also grandson. We are so…happy!"

"Well, Jin-Ho, my friend, let's not wait another minute. Goodbye all. Don't forget about the 4077th reunion in August."

"Oh don't worry," said Hawkeye with a grin. "We won't forget, will we Margaret." He elbowed her rib.

She smiled and said, "How could we ever forget? See you in August, Sherman."

* * *

March 15, 1955

Dear Dad,

We're finally back in the states. And the good news is that you and Mom are officially grandparents! Our daughter was in the monastery just as we'd hoped. There's no mistaking her thanks to Klinger's pictures.

We've spent the last two weeks jumping through governmental hoops, both Korean and American. We've filled out so much paperwork that we can both sign our names blindfolded…in triplicate.

Our daughter's name is Catherine Yumee Pierce.

Yumee is Korean for 'beautiful dawn.' Margaret says it makes her think of the sunrise over the ocean at home.

Margaret hasn't let her out of her sight for a minute. It's like those two were meant to be together.

We're staying with Beej and Peg for a couple of days before the seven of us go on to Hannibal. Mildred Potter decided that this was a good time to have a 4077 reunion in the form of a surprise birthday party for Sherman.

The girls are all having a great time. Peg knows all the best places to shop here in Mill Valley. Margaret has been enjoying getting Yumee a few new clothes to wear. The only thing she had to wear was the Korean dress that she was wearing when she came from the monastery.

Dad, you should have seen her looking out the window on the plane as we came into San Francisco. I swear her eyes were as big as dinner plates!

When Beej was my bunkmate in Korea I wasn't always so understanding of how much he missed Peg and Erin. I got tired of hearing about it sometimes. Now I can appreciate what he must have gone through. I can hardly stand being separated from Margaret and Yumee for two hours, let alone two years.

I hate to ask this of you, Dad, but could you or Mom do us a favor. We won't be home until the 21st and we are wondering if you could do some shopping for us. We would like to have a welcoming room for our daughter. Maybe this is more of a job for Mom, now that I'm reading what I'm writing. We're thinking maybe some curtains and a bedspread that say 'a little girl lives here.'

Thanks ahead of time. See you on the Monday the 21st.

Your son, the daddy,  
Hawkeye"

Daniel finished reading the letter to Rose. They hugged each other in their excitement.

Rose sighed, "I love a happy ending!"

"Ending?" said Daniel. "This is only the beginning. That kid's going to need shoes and clothes, an education, college…"

"Slow down, big guy," said Rose, "Let's start with curtains and a bedspread."

* * *

Mildred, Soon-Lee and Patty were preparing dinner while Max and Radar went to pick up Sherman at the airport. Two month old Brian Klinger and five month old Jenny O'Reilly were lying on palettes on the floor in the Potters' bedroom.

Patty laughed, "It's going to look like a nursery school by the time everyone gets here with their kids. I can't wait to see Yumee Pierce. Max says she's a real cutie, or at least she was when he saw her two years ago. I'm glad the Freedmans are coming. I can't wait to see Jeffrey. Aaron is so cute I'll bet the baby's a real doll."

"You say baby is doll? You mean Jeffrey is toy baby?" asked Soon-Lee. She was having a hard time making sense out of American slang.

"No dear," laughed Mildred. "When we say someone is a doll it means they are very cute. If I say that your Brian is a doll, it means he's good looking, handsome."

"Oh…I understand…I think. I hope you like kimchee…I make for you. Very popular Korea. Next week for birthday party I make you bulgoghi." Max had found an Oriental grocery in Toledo. Since the war ended he learned that he was among many who had brought home Korean war brides. Soon-Lee was happy to find foods that she was used to. She liked Tony Packo's hot dogs but she preferred food that she was more familiar with.

"Sounds scary," said Patty. "But I'll try anything once."

"Here I set table," said Soon-Lee picking up the dishes.

"Sounds like the men are home," said Mildred. "Sherman is that you?"

"Yes, Mother we're home. I brought someone home with me I'd like you to meet."

The women walked into the living room. Mildred extended her hand to the Korean couple standing beside Sherman. Max was grinning from ear to ear. Before Mildred could greet the couple a resounding _crash_ came from behind her as the stack of dishes Soon-Lee had been holding hit the floor.

Soon-Lee stood transfixed; almost afraid to move for fear that she would wake up and find that she was only dreaming. Hyun-Soon was the first to make a move. For the first time she dropped the photo she'd been holding for days and ran with a cry to her daughter. "Soon-Lee! Soon-Lee!"

Jin-Ho was close behind his wife. He waited patiently while the two women hugged each other and cried. Soon- Lee looked up to see her father standing behind her mother, "Papa!" she cried and put her arms around him. Tears ran down Jin-Ho's face.

The rest of the group stood smiling and wiping tears from their eyes as they watched the reunion of the family who'd been separated for the last two years.

When she could pull herself away from her parents, Soon-Lee ran to Sherman and threw her arms around his neck. "How I ever repay you?"

"You just did," he said with a grin.

Two babies began to howl from the bedroom. Radar and Max went to the retrieve their children.

"Mama Han…Papa Han…I'd like to introduce you to your grandson, Brian Yong Klinger," said Max proudly.

Hyun-Soon took the baby in her arms and held him close. She kissed his head and spoke to him in Korean. Then she leaned over and kissed her new found son in law. Max beamed at Soon-Lee, "I think she likes me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Life is Full of Surprises

"…and then I say, _'Pierce, do you love life that little?'_ and he says, _'No, I hate_ _guns that much!_'" Sherman, Radar and Max had spent most of the morning fishing and reminiscing. "That Pierce was a pistol."

"I never would have matched him up with Major Houlihan," said Radar.

"Things really changed after you left," said Klinger. "I knew something was up when Hawkeye threw away his nudist magazines. That was after he lost that one patient…Owens, I think was his name. Hawkeye kind of went bananas and after that he didn't joke as much and he stopped chasing the nurses. It was kind of spooky."

"Well, this has been a good day of fishing," said Sherman wanting to keep the atmosphere light.

"Yessir," said Radar, "I think I'd enjoy it more if we'd caught some fish, Sir."

"Radar, I'm not your commanding officer any more. You can drop the 'Sir.'"

"Yessir," said Radar.

"Radar it's not how many fish you catch…it's the experience," said Sherman. "Did you do much fishing as a kid, Max?"

"Who me? Nah…but I was pretty good with a pool cue, though. And I could take the hubcaps off a car faster than any kid on my block."

Sherman laughed, "Now that's a goal to aim for… Soon-Lee was sure surprised to see her folks!"

"Yeah," said Max. "I've never seen her so happy. To think that we spent over a year in Korea searching for them and here you were over there less than a month and they come to you guys. Life is full of surprises, hey Colonel?" Klinger winked at Radar.

"You ain't just whistlin' Dixie, Max!" said Sherman.

"Mrs. Potter says you got to visit Sophie," said Radar. "How is she?"

"She's doing well. Father Mulcahy has been making sure she gets the best care. I enjoyed a few rides on the old girl. That was a rare treat."

"How come you don't have a horse here?" asked Max. "You certainly have the room for one."

"Just haven't gotten around to finding the right one, I guess," said Sherman wistfully, still thinking of Sophie. She'd been a comfort to him in a strange time.

"I think it's great that Hawkeye and Margaret were able to adopt that little girl. She was a pretty little baby. What's she like now?" asked Max.

"Aw, she's just as cute as a bug's ear," said Sherman, "big brown eyes that just melt your heart. Father Mulcahy said the pictures you took were what helped him identify her. She has more hair and teeth now but the face is the same."

Radar looked at his watch and signaled to Klinger that it was almost time to get Sherman back home. They'd worked to keep him occupied all morning so the women could prepare the party and situate the other guests.

The Hunicutt's and the Pierces had gotten in last night. The Winchesters, fresh from their honeymoon in Europe, had arrived that morning. The Freedmans were due in this morning as well.

Suddenly Sherman grabbed his pole.

"Sweet Fanny Adams! I caught a fish!"

* * *

"What the…This place is locked up tighter than a drum," said Sherman, unlocking his front door. Max and Radar were close behind him exchanging grins. "I can't imagine where everybody went. Why is it so dark in here? Well Pig Pucks, this a fine howdy doo!...Wait a minute…Max? Radar? Did either of you just giggle?"

"Surprise!" rang out from every corner of the living room. Klinger jumped out and snapped a picture of Sherman.

"Whoa there Max! You blinded me! What is all this?"

"Happy birthday, Grandpa Potter!" yelled Erin Hunnicutt and Aaron Freedman.

"Aunt Nellie's lace bloomers! This is a surprise!" Sherman scanned the room, trying to take it all in.

Sidney Freedman stood by the fireplace with his family. Hawkeye, Margaret and their new addition stood next to them. The newly married Winchesters were flanked by the Hunnicutt clan. The Klingers and the Hans sat on the couch. Patty joined Radar by the door beside Sherman.

Mildred kissed Sherman and said, "Happy birthday, Cuddles!'

Riotous laughter erupted from Hawkeye, "Cuddles?...that's adorable…" he wheezed trying to talk and laugh at the same time. "Happy Birthday, Colonel Cuddles!"

"Stop it, Pierce!" yelled Margaret. "I apologize for my husband's behavior, Colonel…um…hee…hee…Cuddles!" with that she dissolved and everyone in the room followed suit.

Sherman gave Mildred a sidelong glance, "Thanks…dear."

Sherman looked at all of the people crowded into his living room. "This is really special! When did you plan all of this?"

"We started making plans when you decided to go to Korea with Hawkeye," said Mildred. "Peg and I put our heads together. We made a few phone calls. We already had plans for Max and Soon-Lee and Patty and Radar to come for a visit during this time and with your birthday coming up we decided…"

"…why wait until August for a reunion!" exclaimed Peg. "It was perfect timing. You were out of the picture so we didn't have to resort to being sneaky."

Charles and Mildred disappeared into the kitchen. They reemerged moments later with two bottles of wine and glasses.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he said holding up his glass, "to Sherman T. Potter. You were like a father to all of us in that fetid sewer we were forced to call home. Because of your presence there it made it seem more like home."

"Here! Here!" said Hawkeye. Turning to his former bunkmate he said, "Nice, Charles."

"Winchester," said Sherman choking back tears, "I never knew you felt that way. Thank you."

"Daddy, when are we going to eat the cake?" asked Aaron in a loud whisper.

"Aaron Freedman! That is rude," said Rivka.

"That's just normal boy talking," said Mildred. She said to Aaron, "First Grandpa Potter has to see the cake and blow out his candles."

"Tell him to hurry up, then," said Aaron while the adults in the room stifled their laughter.

Hawkeye turned to Sidney with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"What can I say?" said the psychiatrist, "he has finesse like his old man."

"So, let me see the cake already," said Sherman. "Or things could get ugly." He pointed to the children eyeing the cake.

Inscribed on the cake was "Happy Birthday Sherman and Welcome Home Yumee"

"It's beautiful but I thought it was just for Sherman's birthday," said Margaret.

"It was," said Peg, "but at the last minute we decided that we needed to include her in the celebration. We have some presents for her, too. We thought she needed a proper welcome."

Sherman blew out the candles on the cake. Mildred cut the cake and served it which made the children happy.

"Okay, time for Yumee to open her presents," said Patty.

"Thank you," said Margaret, sitting down with the little girl on her lap. "Look, Yumee, presents just for you. Let's see what you got."

Hawkeye smiled as he watched Margaret with their child. He thought he'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Why Auntie Margaret, I had no idea you were so maternal. I can just see you with a houseful of little teeny major-ettes."

"I had so much fun buying little girl things, I had trouble making myself stop," said Rivka, "so I didn't."

When all the presents were opened, Margaret said to Yumee, "Can you say 'thank you?'" The little girl hid her face on Margaret's shoulder.

"She can thank us another time," said BJ with a smile.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" said Klinger. "Mrs. Potter wants us all to move out to the barn."

Sherman looked at around at everyone and noticed the smiles they exchanged. Someone had something up their sleeve he thought.

Soon the whole group was gathered by the barn door.

"Close your eyes," said Radar to Sherman.

"This is silliness," grumbled Sherman.

Mildred looked at him and he said, "Oh all right!" and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was nose to nose with a chestnut mare.

Sherman stood in stunned silence.

Handing him the horse's rope, Radar repeated the words he'd said four years ago when he'd presented him with Sophie, "It's a horse, Sir. Here's the keys."

Tears streamed down Sherman's face, "A beautiful horse, Radar."

"We know how you miss having a horse and what Sophie meant to you, Sherman," said Hawkeye. "It's not practical to fly her here from Korea so we did the next best thing. We found another chestnut mare and all of us chipped in. May she bring you as much comfort as Sophie did. Happy birthday from all of us. Happy riding, Colonel."

Hawkeye stood at attention and gave his former CO a salute. The former MASH unit followed Hawkeye's lead and saluted as well.

"I-I don't know what to say," said Sherman.

* * *

"Look at him on that horse! I bet he doesn't come in for a week," said Mildred. "I gotta hand it to you, Radar, dear, that was a brilliant idea. I knew that something has been sticking in his craw for sometime."

"The colonel and Sophie had a very special relationship," said Radar.

"He used to write about her all the time," said Mildred. "If she'd been a person I would have been inclined to be very jealous. But I suppose I can handle the 'other woman' having four hooves and a tail."

It was a beautiful spring like day so the group decided to have supper outside. The group now sat in lawn chairs watching the children play.

"The last time I saw this much open sky was in Korea," said Sidney. "And then you had to worry about the 'rockets red glare and bombs bursting in air.' It's very beautiful here."

Hawkeye sat watching Sherman ride his horse. Yumee was sleeping on his lap with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so peaceful.

"Fatherhood becomes you, Hawk," said BJ.

"I understand now, Beej," said Hawkeye.

"Understand what?"

"Why you were so homesick for your family while we were over there. I-I can't imagine being separated from Margaret and Yumee for two years." He kissed his sleeping daughter's head.

BJ reached over and squeezed his arm.

"So have you gotten together with Trapper?" asked BJ.

Hawkeye shook his head. "I spent three years wondering what had happened to that clown. Then when I talked to him I realized that it was no great loss. Well, I suppose at the time…we were alike…a couple of womanizing jerks. But so much had changed for me by the time we met up again that I couldn't relate to him any more. The man hasn't changed, Beej. Louise threw him out two days after he got home from Korea. She found out about all of his extra curricular activities. He hasn't seen his daughters in two years. And you know, after all that, he still has the same cavalier attitude toward women. I watched him in action while I was in Boston Mercy. I kind of feel like a rat after all that he did for me, but I don't feel that I have much in common with the man any more."

BJ smiled at his best friend with the sleeping child in his arms. Suddenly something caught his eye where the children were playing. He saw his tiny son with the other children. He had a spoon in each hand and…

"Peg, look!" BJ cried out. "It's Ben! He's walking!"

Peg ran over and snapped a picture. She laughed and said, "It's fitting. We were all together when he took his first breath. Now we're all together when he's taken his first step!"

* * *

"Dad! Mom! We're home!" called Hawkeye. It was about six o'clock Monday morning. They had taken an over night flight home so rather than disturb their parents, Hawkeye and Margaret decided to take a cab from Portland.

"I guess they're not up yet," said Margaret. She laid Yumee on the couch being careful not to wake her.

"I'll take our bags upstairs," said Hawkeye.

"Here, let me help you. She'll be fine on the couch."

Daniel's bedroom door opened. Margaret and Hawkeye turned around in time to see Daniel and Rose emerge from the room. Both of them were wearing pajamas and robes.

"Mom? Dad? You two are…sleeping together?" Margaret asked.

"It's customary for a husband and wife to occupy the same bed, so the answer to that would be 'yes,'" said Daniel with a grin.

"You mean…you two…are…" sputtered Hawkeye, dropping the suitcases.

"_M-married?" _Margaret stammered. "When? When did you do that?"

Daniel and Rose held up their left hands to show off matching gold wedding bands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hawkeye.

"You two were busy," said Rose. "We got married while you were in Korea. Daniel drove me to New Jersey to help me pack things from my apartment. On the way back…we…well…we…"

"Eloped!" Daniel finished her sentence with a smile. Then he put his arm around Rose and kissed her.

Margaret and Hawkeye looked at each other in shock and then began to laugh out loud and hugged their parents.

"This calls for a celebration!" said Hawkeye. "As soon as you're up and dressed, we're taking you wild and crazy newlyweds out to breakfast. Orange Juice all around! I'm buying!

Yumee, hearing the noise, began to whimper from the couch. Daniel and Rose practically ran to the couch to meet their new granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, Ben!" said Daniel.

Rose took the child in her arms and kissed her. "Welcome home, Yumee, I'm your grandma." Daniel, Hawkeye and Margaret followed her as she carried the child to her room.

"Mom," said Margaret. "You've outdone yourself!"

Daniel and Rose had even bought new furniture, complete with canopy bed. Rose hadn't been able to resist buying some toys as well.

Hawkeye looked around the room, amused by his mother in law's enthusiasm.

"I hope she likes pink," he said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Beautiful Dawn

March 31, 1955

Dear Lorraine,

It was good to see you in Tokyo, however brief our visit. You look wonderful and your Lieutenant Colonel Fitsimmons is a real Marlon Brando…hubba hubba! I hope you have better luck with your lieutenant colonel than I had with mine. Thanks for the picture and the card.

Yumee loves the little kimono you sent. She looks like an Oriental doll in it.

We have been home in Crabapple Cove now for almost two weeks. My mother is going to have that child so spoiled. Although I think Dad and Hawkeye run a close second to her in the spoiling department.

I'm thinking of quitting my job. Doris says I can come back any time but I think I'd like to stay home and be a mommy for a while. After going halfway around the world to adopt her, I'm just not in a hurry to leave her with a sitter on a regular basis.

Listen to me, would you. I don't sound anything like Major Margaret Houlihan, regular army. But there was always that American dream of home and family inside me. I guess that's why I wasted so much time on that idiot Frank Burns. He had a private practice and I thought if he'd just leave his wife and marry me that I'd have it all. I won't even address the other jerk in my life.

Speaking of marriage…you'll never guess who got married! Remember how my mother and Hawkeye's father were at each other's throats the week of the wedding? Of all the surprises that we've had lately, that's the big one! While we were in Korea, those two eloped!

Now Hawkeye and I both have a mother and a father. Hawkeye's mom died when he was only ten. He and his dad have always been close. My mom and Hawkeye got off to kind of a rocky start but part of that's my fault. I couldn't stand him when we were first in Korea together and I didn't write very nice things home about him.

As they say, war makes for strange bedfellows …And the Korean war did indeed bring some of the strangest together. Four years ago there was no way I would have ever chosen someone like Hawkeye for a life partner. But then I'm sure he wouldn't have chosen me, either.

I am so happy, Lorraine. I have a home, a family and real parents. I don't want to be disrespectful of my father's memory, but Daniel Pierce is more of a father than the colonel ever was.

I must end here as Yumee is waking up from her nap.

Take care of yourself and please let me know when you and Paul set the date.

All my love,  
Margaret

* * *

Everything looks better from the topside of a horse, thought Sherman Potter. He patted his horse's neck.

"You're a good girl, Lucy," he said. He could tell that they were going to be good friends. Radar knew his animals and he'd hand picked Lucy for him.

He thought about his friends who had given him Lucy. Best damn people I ever worked with, he thought. He was going to do his blessed best to keep in touch with each and every one of them.

Sherman chuckled when he thought about the changes in Winchester. He'd always known that under that 'hoi polloi' exterior there was a real person. He'd seen glimpses of that in Korea.

Soon-Lee and Klinger were in the process of buying a house in the suburbs of Toledo. The tough street kid decided that he didn't want his son to be just like his dear old dad.

It was still a wonder to Sherman that Soon-Lee's folks had turned up the way they had. He would always cherish the memory of that reunion. Figure the odds, he thought. That's one horse he never would have placed bets on.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Come on, Lucy, girl, let's ride off into the sunset."

* * *

"Look, Walter," said Patty. "Jenny's sitting up!"

Radar sat down on the rug next to his daughter and played peek-a-boo with her. She fell over in a fit of giggles. Radar laughed and said, "At least we both lived through it."

Patty looked puzzled at his statement.

Mary O'Reilly laughed and said, "Walter's daddy was a whole lot older than me and the first time he played peek-a-boo with Walter he had a heart attack and died.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Patty, stifling the urge to giggle. "Walter, do you know what? We need to send a card out to Hawkeye and Margaret. Their first wedding anniversary is coming up."

"I'll make sure it gets sent out," said Radar in company clerk fashion.

Patty crawled over to where Radar and the baby were still playing and kissed them both. "I'm glad you are both alive and well," she giggled.

* * *

"How is Yumee taking to her new home," asked BJ.

"She's already discovered Saturday morning television," laughed Hawkeye. "I wish you could see this. She's sitting on the couch in her jammies, watching Howdy Doody. She's holding that teddy bear, in fact she doesn't go anywhere without it. She so cute."

"It sounds pretty similar to the picture here," laughed BJ. "Ben's all over the place now that he's walking. He really keeps Peg on her toes. He's into everything. I wonder if Erin was like this at the same age," he said wistfully. "I'll never get that time back."

"No," said Hawkeye. "Look on the bright side, Beej. She's only three and has lots of 'firsts' ahead of her; first day of school, first missing tooth, first date…"

Both men fell silent at the thought of one day not being the most important man in their daughters' lives.

"Um…right," said BJ.

"Yeah…right," echoed Hawkeye.

"How are the newlyweds doing," asked BJ

"They're doing very well," said Hawkeye, "I still can't believe my Dad eloped. I mean I think it's great. Dad has been a widower a long time. But Margaret's mother? That's one for the books. Last year he was ready to roll her over Niagara Falls in rusty bucket."

"Look at you, Hawk," laughed BJ. "You and Margaret weren't exactly likely candidates for the altar when I first met you. In fact I think you two could be written up in Ripley's Believe It or Not"

"True," agreed Hawkeye.

"So are you doing anything special for your anniversary?"

"I guess I should make some plans."

"Word of advice, Hawkeye. Your anniversary is not something you are allowed to forget and live. I'd better go help Peg do some cleaning. Her family is due in from Oklahoma to celebrate Ben's first birthday."

"That is coming up, isn't it? How could I forget that? Be sure to tell Floyd hello for me. Give Ben a kiss from Uncle Hawkeye and Auntie Margaret.

* * *

"So Hawkeye, tell me how you're doing," said Sidney.

"Sidney, I thought this was a friendly lunch," laughed Hawkeye. "You sound like you're ready to do analysis."

Sidney was in Boston visiting a patient at the hospital so he'd called Hawkeye to see if he could meet him for lunch.

"Sorry, Hawkeye, I've been in sessions all morning. It's an occupational hazard. So how are you doing? How is Margaret?"

"We're very happy, Sidney. I never thought it possible. I spent years running after women and running from marriage. And the one that I finally did marry would have been my last choice," Hawkeye laughed.

"Life has a way of happening when we least expect it," said Sidney.

"Sigmund Freud?"

"Grandma Freedman."

Hawkeye laughed and then looked Sidney in the eye, "Sidney, thank you for helping us make it through this year. Losing that baby nearly killed Margaret. I don't know how we would have made it through without you. You always seem to be there when I need someone to lean on."

"I'll send you my bill," laughed Sidney. "Seriously Hawkeye, you and Margaret were the ones that ultimately helped yourselves. I just happened to be there to keep you from killing each other in the process…So, tell me, how is it being a father?"

"There's nothing like it in the world. I would do anything for that little girl."

"Welcome to the club," said Sidney. "I feel the same way about Aaron and Jeff…and Rivka, they're my heart and my soul…And you're doing well with the new stepmother?"

Hawkeye laughed, "Well, she was already the old mother in law so there's not much difference, other than the fact that she's sleeping with my father of course. Truthfully, Rose is good for Dad and I think he's good for her."

Sidney picked up his glass and said, "To home, hearth and family."

"Cheers," said Hawkeye.

* * *

"Maybe I should call," said Margaret looking nervously at her watch.

"Margaret, Yumee is fine. Both of our parents have raised children. The three of them are probably sitting on the couch right now watching "I Love Lucy" and eating popcorn."

"It's just that this is the first time I've been away from her," said Margaret.

"Mrs. Pierce, do I need to remind you that this is our first anniversary? Yumee will be okay without you for a few hours."

"Would you be Mrs. B.F. Pierce?" asked the hostess.

"Yes, I am."

The hostess handed Margaret a vase with a dozen red roses and a card. "Happy Anniversary, Ma'am." Margaret looked at Hawkeye and grinned.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea where this came from."

Margaret opened the card and read,

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight."  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning _

"Thank you for being my wife  
And turning my nightmares into a dream come true!"  
Love,  
Hawkeye"

Margaret's eyes glistened as tears spilled over on her cheeks. "You romantic sweetheart." she kissed him.

The band began to play "The Anniversary Waltz."

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Pierce?"

He held her in his arms as they danced and sang softly in her ear, _"Oh how we danced, on the night we were wed, we vowed our true love though a word wasn't said… _

Margaret leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they whirled around the dance floor. Hawkeye continued to sing to her. She remembered how his singing used to annoy her. Now she felt safe and cared for in the circle of his arms. His voice was as sweet to her as his touch.

"…_Two hearts gently beating one murmuring blow, My Darling, I love you so." _

"I love you, Captain," she whispered.

"I love you, Major."

* * *

"Don't cry, sweetheart," murmured Margaret in her sleep. She reached over to put her arm around Hawkeye but felt only an empty pillow. Her eyes opened. She turned on the lamp by the bed and looked at the clockthat told her it was five o'clock in the morning. She thought she knew where he might be.

Yumee was crying in her sleep. Margaret knelt by her bed. The child opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Margaret's neck.

"Wet," said Yumee.

"Let's put dry clothes on you and then Mommy wants to show you something."

Margaret put some dry pajamas on the girl and then bundled her up and proceeded outside.

Margaret made her way with Yumee in her arms down to the beach. She'd been right on target. Hawkeye stood on the beach looking out at the ocean.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Margaret.

"No," he said with a smile. "Actually I had a very good dream last night and my two best girls were in it. I woke up early and decided to come watch the sunrise."

Yumee hugged Margaret's neck tightly and said, "Mommy."

Margaret said, "Hawkeye, that's the first time she's ever called me 'Mommy!'"

The child turned in Margaret's arms and reached for Hawkeye and said, "Daddy."

Hawkeye reached out and took Yumee in his arms and kissed her. In the pale morning light Margaret could see the tears trickling down his cheeks.

The sun began to peek up over the horizon.

"Look Yumee," said Hawkeye. "That's the sunrise."

"Sunwise," repeated the child.

Margaret kissed Yumee, looking out at the rising ball of light reflecting on the water, she whispered, "Beautiful Dawn."

FIN


End file.
